Sol negro Luna blanca
by mayloc
Summary: Rukia ha decidido quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas, pero Ichigo tiene que volver al mundo real. Para Ichigo estar separados será más difícil de lo que había pensado. Mi primer fic! Ichiruki!
1. Prólogo: Luna nueva

_Mi primer fic! He tardado bastante en decidirme a publicarlo porque aún lo estoy terminando de escribir pero aquí está la primera parte (aunque es corta).  
_

_Antes de nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas_: _La historia está ubicada temporalmente entre el final de la saga de la Sociedad de Almas, y el principio de la saga Bount (en el anime) o Arrancar (en el manga), así que no vereís nada de lo que ha pasado despúes (IchigoHollow controlado, etc.)_. _Me gusta ajustarme al canon todo lo posible asi que si veis alguna irregularidad en ese sentido avisadme, por favor! La única licencia que voy a permitirme es la del tiempo. Para que esta historia funcione es necesario que pase más tiempo desde que Ichigo y compañía vuelven de la Sociedad de Almas y empieza la siguiente saga, así que os daréis cuenta que alargo más el tiempo transcurrido entre una cosa y otra.  
_

_Espero que os guste. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido!_

**I. Luna nueva**.

I.

Cuando Zangetsu atraviesa al último de los hollow con su afilado acero y el extraño y desproporcionado monstruo de casi tres metros de altura se desvanece ante sus ojos, a Ichigo Kurosaki apenas le quedan fuerzas para soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo.

Con un breve espasmo, y temblando ligeramente, cae de rodillas sobre el suelo húmedo del parque, respirando con dificultad.

Hace ya rato que el cebo para hollows que tomó prestado del almacén de Urahara dejó de emitir señales, y lo único que escucha con claridad, es el latido acelerado de su corazón golpeándole en las sienes y bombeando la sangre que resbala desde su hombro hasta la muñeca y los dedos de la mano derecha con los que sostiene su zampakutoh.

Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, apenas consigue levantarse del todo sin que se le doblen las piernas, y la molesta presión que empieza a sentir en el costado superior izquierdo del abdomen, justo debajo de lo que debe ser una costilla rota, sólo confirma lo que ya estaba claro, que no va a ser nada fácil ponerse de pie.

Mientras trata de recuperar el aliento, la fría cadencia del viento silbando en sus oídos comienza a envolverle con una melodía lenta y oscura que hace que Ichigo se estremezca hasta los huesos. Tiene el cuerpo entumecido y las manos frías, pero le arde la herida del hombro. Siente el líquido viscoso y caliente empapando el suelo bajo su cuerpo, y aunque no es capaz de calcular el tiempo que lleva sangrando, sabe que a ese ritmo, muy pronto ya no podrá moverse.

Decidido a detener la hemorragia, Ichigo se incorpora ligeramente sobre sus rodillas y con cuidado de no desenvainar a Zanguetsu, desgarra parte de la cinta de tela blanca que cubre la empuñadura de su zampakutoh y la coloca con su mano izquierda sobre la herida, ciñéndola con cuidado alrededor del hombro y presionando con determinación para anudarla con fuerza.

Unos minutos después, agotado por el esfuerzo y debilitado por la pérdida de sangre, su cuerpo se precipita torpemente hacia el suelo. La tira de tela blanca se tiñe de rojo y esta vez, cuando cae, cae de espaldas.

La cabeza le da vueltas y durante un momento está seguro de que va a perder el conocimiento, pero no es así. Parpadea pesadamente una, dos, tres veces, desorientado, y aunque le cuesta recuperarse, no tarda demasiado en volver a ser consciente de la situación en la que se encuentra y de lo que le rodea.

Sin duda, lo que se extiende ante sus ojos es el cielo tormentoso de la ciudad de Karakura.

Las nubes han cubierto la flamante luna nueva que ha estado acompañándole toda la noche, y ahora, tendido sobre la fría hierba del parque, malherido y completamente a oscuras, Ichigo se siente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, completamente solo.

Abandonado.

II.

Rukia tiene ese sueño recurrente.

Camina por las polvorientas calles del Rukongai, descalza y completamente sola. Las puertas y ventanas de las casas que va dejando atrás se cierran de golpe a su paso, y por algún motivo que no comprende, sostiene su zampakutoh rota entre las manos. Va vestida de blanco y tiene un agujero abierto en el centro del pecho, aunque no siente ningún dolor. Una gran avenida se extiende frente a ella y al final de la calle, un tenue resplandor que apenas es capaz de ver del todo, brilla con más intensidad a medida que se va acercando.

Detrás, a lo lejos, una voz grita su nombre, una voz que no es capaz de reconocer. Escucha los pasos de alguien que corre hacia ella y aunque quiere detenerse, siente que su cuerpo no le pertenece. Sus pies continúan caminando instintivamente hacia delante y en dirección a la luz, que ahora es de un color rojo intenso y desprende un extraño calor. La voz sigue llamándola con insistencia, cada vez más cerca, pero Rukia ya ha llegado al final de la calle, y ahora puede ver con claridad lo que antes sólo era una sombra.

Kikouou, la verdadera forma de Soukyoku, se alza frente a ella y extiende sus alas, envolviéndola.

Empujada por algún tipo de fuerza, cae de rodillas al suelo, con su zampakutoh carbonizada deshaciéndose a sus pies. Está tan cerca del verdugo de la doble hoja que casi puede tocarlo, y sólo algunos pasos de distancia la separan de un final que parece inevitable.

Es entonces cuando la voz que ha estado persiguiéndola consigue alcanzarla. Unos brazos fuertes la sujetan por la espalda y una energía familiar rodea su cuerpo, apartándola de las llamas.

A partir de ahí, el sueño varía. Algunas veces el Kikouou no llega hasta ella. Otras, la fuerza de la doble hoja es demasiado intensa y Rukia queda presa sin remedio. Pero a pesar de esas diferencias, el final es siempre el mismo. Soukyouku en su forma liberada consigue atrapar a la persona que lucha por protegerla, y Rukia no puede hacer nada para evitar que Ichigo termine consumido por el fuego, entre sus brazos.

Noche tras noche.

Esa vez no es distinta, y con el recuerdo de Ichigo desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos, Rukia se despierta de nuevo en plena madrugada. Sola y empapada en sudor.

Sin esperar siquiera a que su corazón se calme, se levanta de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido y deja atrás la que ha sido su habitación en la casa de la familia Kuchiki desde que fue adoptada.

Camina despacio, con pasos cortos y meditados, hacia la puerta principal. Es una noche tranquila y cuando sale a pasear por el jardín, la luna nueva brilla en lo más alto del cielo del Seireitei.

Durante un rato, deambula sin rumbo entre los cerezos, con una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si aquel agujero que le abrió Aizen, el mismo de su sueño, estuviera todavía allí.

No es hasta que comienzan a despuntar las primeras luces del alba que Rukia Kuchiki consigue reunir toda la determinación que necesita, y cuando por fin abandona los límites de la casa de su hermano, sabe exactamente a donde va.


	2. Sol de otoño

_Bueno pues aquí está el segundo capítulo. He tardado menos de lo que pensaba en actualizar, así que espero poder seguir llevando un ritmo más o menos constante hasta que termine la historia, pero ya veremos si es posible. En todo caso, este capítulo ya es más largo, y aunque de momento la historia aún está empezando, espero que tengáis un poco de paciencia, porque a partir de los siguientes capítulos, empezará a avanzar a un ritmo menos lento._

_Muchas gracias Koraru-san y Kakiyu-chan por vuestros comentarios, espero que me hagáis saber que os parece este capítulo! _

_Ojalá que os guste y como ya he dicho, todo tipo de opiniones serán bien recibidos!_

**II. Sol de otoño.**

I.

Las últimas gotas de agua tintinean entre las hojas de los árboles y resbalan por las esquinas de los tejados hacia el suelo desnudo, salpicando sobre la superficie de los charcos, y alrededor de sus pies.

A esa distancia, y a pesar de la bruma que envuelve la ciudad, la figura esbelta de Kurosaki se distingue a través de las sombras con una claridad que resulta sorprendente incluso para alguien como él, acostumbrado a su descarada altura y a su llamativo pelo color naranja.

Parece que con vendajes torpes, Ichigo ha conseguido detener la hemorragia de unas heridas que la lluvia ha terminado de limpiar, y bajo su encogido cuerpo, el suelo tiene el pálido color rojizo tan característico del lugar donde antes hubo sangre, y en el que ahora sólo quedan las huellas desdibujadas de una batalla.

Aunque por fortuna el estado de sus lesiones no es tan grave como había previsto, la débil energía espiritual que desprende la presencia de Kurosaki, le hace pensar durante un momento que el chico está inconsciente.

No tarda en darse cuenta, sin embargo, de que sus dedos sujetan con fuerza la empuñadura de su zampakutoh y que, incomprensiblemente, aún intenta levantarse.

Sin pretenderlo, una de las primeras lecciones que aprendió en la Academia vuelve a su memoria:

_Todo shinigami que aprecia su vida debe ser consciente de que agotar sus últimas energías tratando de mantenerse en pie cuando la lucha ha terminado, sólo provocará que el proceso de recuperación de su espíritu sea más lento y costoso de lo habitual. Empeñarse en alcanzar un propósito tan absurdo supone dar cabida a un comportamiento irracional y estúpido que ningún guerrero cualificado puede permitirse, además de una completa pérdida de tiempo._

Esa es, sin duda, una norma elemental basada en las mínimas nociones del sentido común que toda persona debe poseer; y sin embargo, a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, decidido a no dejarse vencer ni por el cansancio, ni por los golpes; Ichigo está mirando a su alrededor, examinando con cuidado el terreno que le rodea en busca de algo que le sirva de ayuda para ponerse de pie. Da la sensación de que sin pensarlo demasiado, elige dirigirse hacia uno de los árboles que está más cerca y una vez allí, apoyando su espalda sobre la madera rugosa, en un último intento por incorporase y mantener el equilibrio, logra por fin, levantarse.

Kisuke Urahara sonríe a medias. Después de todo, el chico no es un shinigami cualquiera. Y ni una sola vez, desde que le conoce, le ha visto aplicar el sentido común.

_Lo que te queda por aprender, muchacho._

Presumiblemente satisfecho con los resultados de su esfuerzo y con Zangetsu nuevamente a la espalda, Ichigo toma un poco de aire y cierra los ojos durante un momento, exhausto.

El día comienza a abrirse paso a través de los edificios y entre las ramas de los árboles de la ciudad, y a pesar de que el recuerdo de la lluvia aún persiste, la atmósfera parece llenarse de una cierta sensación de calma.

Cuando Urahara se sitúa frente a él, la tenue luz que desprende el adormecido sol otoñal ya ha comenzado a calentar su rostro y sus maltratados músculos.

"Esta es la segunda vez que tengo que venir a recogerte, chico."

El sombrero verde y blanco del ex capitán de la Doceava División es lo primero que Ichigo ve cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos. La sombra que proyecta sobre su rostro es más intensa que de costumbre, y apenas es capaz de adivinar el amago de sonrisa que se esconde tras la descuidada barba del tendero, ligeramente más espesa de lo habitual.

"No tenías que haberte molestado."

Justo antes de desaparecer de sus labios, su sonrisa se vuelve aún más enigmática, y tras levantar un poco la cabeza para poder mirar a Ichigo con detenimiento, Urahara extiende el brazo izquierdo hacia él, poniéndose repentinamente serio.

En el centro de la palma de su mano brilla una perfecta esfera metálica de color azul.

"Esto no es ningún juguete."

Ichigo observa el pequeño objeto con fijeza.

La primera vez que vio uno de esos señuelos apenas acababa de descubrir lo que era un hollow. En aquel momento, nunca hubiera podido imaginar que existieran seres como los Menos, y desde luego jamás habría pensado en la posibilidad de que pudieran fabricarse aparatos que lograran convocarlos.

La tozudez de Ishida y el reclamo de una gran energía convirtieron aquel día en un auténtico infierno de monstruos come almas, y la ciudad entera quedó expuesta a la sed espiritual de esos bichos por culpa de una estúpida apuesta. Ichigo ni por un momento hubiera pensado, entonces, en volver a usar uno de esos cebos que por otro lado consideraba inestables y peligrosos. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Después de volver de la Sociedad de Almas, la vida en el mundo real siguió su curso. En el instituto los shinigamis habían hecho su trabajo y ya nadie recordaba a Rukia Kuchiki, y en casa las cosas estaban igual que lo habían estado antes de que ella apareciera en su vida. La única excepción en todo caso, era Kon, que ahora ocupaba el sitio de Rukia en su armario, y se pasaba las noches suspirando y lloriqueando por su ausencia.

Kon y por supuesto, el trabajo de shinigami.

Valiéndose del permiso que le había entregado Ukitake, Ichigo había comenzado a ejercer sus obligaciones de purificador de almas con asombrosa efectividad, aunque esa tarea pronto se había vuelto rutinaria y aburrida. A pesar de que Chad e Inoue se empeñaban en acompañarle, e incluso Ishida, que aún no había conseguido recuperar sus poderes, ponía toda su voluntad en ayudarle, la mayor parte del tiempo prefería trabajar solo. Esa era la única manera de tenía de asegurar que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo y así, poder cumplir con su deber con la mayor eficacia posible.

Al mismo tiempo, Ichigo visitaba frecuentemente el almacén de Urahara, que preocupado por el peligro que suponía la inminente reaparición de Aizen, había accedido a que siguiera entrenando en la cámara subterránea con el fin de que fuera capaz de desarrollar sus habilidades al máximo.

Un día, curioseando por la tienda, descubrió unas cajas abiertas que no había visto hasta entonces. Según le explicó el propio Urahara, aquello era un producto de nueva adquisición. Se trataba, en concreto, de un lote de cebos atrapa hollows aparentemente comunes, pero con ciertas ventajas añadidas: dichos señuelos tenían una capacidad limitada de atracción, lo que significaba que cada pieza por sí misma sólo podía convocar a un máximo de quince hollows en un radio de medio kilómetro a la redonda. Esa pequeña modificación en su plan de funcionamiento eliminaba cualquier riesgo para los humanos, y permitía utilizar dichos reclamos para aumentar el número de hollows purificados de una sola vez sin tener que salir a buscarlos. Además eran de un único uso, por lo que una vez activados, se volvían inservibles.

Al parecer, los Quincy no habían sido los únicos que solían manipular ese tipo de artefactos, y a lo largo de varios cientos de años, los shinigamis también habían estado utilizando aquellos cebos para instruir a los jóvenes alumnos de la academia antes de enviarlos a purificar almas al mundo real. En algún momento, sin embargo, la Sociedad de Almas decidió que aquello no era conveniente y en la actualidad su uso estaba restringido a entrenamientos especiales.

Con un suave movimiento y tratando de no perder el equilibrio, Ichigo apoya su espalda sobre la superficie del mismo árbol que antes ha utilizado de soporte para levantarse. Mucho más seguro en esa postura, aparta la vista de la pequeña esfera y vuelve a mirar al tendero.

"Dijiste que podía usarlos."

"Dije que podías _probarlos._"

Urahara arruga la nariz y tuerce la comisura de los labios, molesto por tener que puntualizar lo que, en su opinión, debería haber quedado claro desde el principio.

"Únicamente para tus entrenamientos, y _siempre_ bajo mi supervisión."

Su tono de voz es rotundo, y no deja lugar a ninguna protesta. A Ichigo, sin embargo, esa regla le sigue pareciendo absurda.

"¿Y por qué debería limitarme a utilizarlas _sólo_ en los entrenamientos?" Levanta la barbilla y señala el cebo que Kisuke aún sostiene en la mano. "Con estas cosas puedo enviar a tantos hollows como quiera al otro mundo, sin necesidad de esperar a que aparezcan."

Visiblemente desconcertado, Urahara niega con la cabeza.

"¿Qué parte de la frase _mercancía experimental_ no llegaste a entender?" Le basta un breve movimiento de pies para acercarse lo suficiente a Ichigo y darle un golpe seco en la frente utilizando su bastón, aunque sin emplear demasiada fuerza. "Estás cosas también pueden descontrolarse, idiota."

Ichigo se frota con la mano la zona del rostro que ha recibido el bastonazo y gira la cabeza hacia un lado, apartando la vista y cruzándose de brazos.

"Pues hasta ahora han funcionado perfectamente."

Casi más resignado que sorprendido por la actitud testaruda de Ichigo, Urahara se recoloca el gorro de rayas blancas y verdes, y resopla durante un momento, tratando de llenarse de paciencia.

"No seas insensato y reflexiona un poco, Kurosaki." Con la mano izquierda sujetando todavía su sombrero, Kisuke agacha la cabeza y baja la voz. "¿Por qué crees que la Sociedad de Almas dejó de utilizar este tipo de cebos?"

Antes de que Ichigo tenga tiempo de pensar en una respuesta, el cuerpo de Urahara comienza a desprender, de pronto, una extraña energía que pone en alerta todos sus sentidos. Cuando vuelve a mirarlo, sus ojos están fijos en la pequeña esfera metálica.

"El equilibrio de almas."

Su voz se ha vuelto casi un susurro, y viendo al tendero abstraído en la visión del curioso objeto que sostiene, Ichigo tiene la sensación de que su mente viaja hacia otro lugar y hasta otro tiempo. Por un momento, se pregunta si el propio Urahara tendría algo que ver en la fabricación de esos pequeños trastos.

"La Sociedad de almas comprobó que el uso excesivo de estos cebos alteraba el equilibrio natural de las almas, debido a que el proceso que requería convocar artificialmente a los hollows modificaba los circuitos normales del tránsito de espíritus entre los dos mundos."

Con la mirada todavía fija en el brillo metálico, Kisuke permanece durante unos segundos sumido en un profundo silencio que Ichigo no se atreve a romper. Una de esas enigmáticas sonrisas vuelve a asomar a sus labios mientras cierra la mano con decisión y guarda el cebo entre los pliegues de su ropa.

Cuando habla de nuevo, esta vez mirando a Ichigo, lo hace utilizando ese tono jovial y despreocupado al que suele recurrir con frecuencia.

"¡Y ya sabes lo que pasa con eso, Kurosaki!" Sonríe ampliamente, echándose el sombrero hacia atrás. "¡El fin del mundo!"

Ichigo suspira con resignación. A pesar de que está demasiado agotado como para tratar siquiera de hacerle el más mínimo rasguño, después de un comentario como ese, no puede evitar lamentase por no tener un objeto contundente cerca para lanzárselo a la cara, y puesto que no le queda otra opción que soportar con relativa asiduidad ese cambio de actitud tan típico de Urahara, llenándose paciencia, Ichigo se dispone a zanjar el asunto antes de que se le vuelvan a abrir todas las heridas del cuerpo por pura frustración.

"Has dicho que el principal inconveniente que tienen estos cebos es su uso excesivo." Su tono reflexivo contrasta con la amplia sonrisa que todavía baila en el rostro del tendero. "Entonces, no entiendo cual es el problema." De hecho, cuando se detiene a pensarlo, la cantidad de señuelos que sería necesario utilizar de manera continuada para poder provocar alguna clase de Apocalipsis le parece incalculable. "Si eso es así, es imposible que yo solo pueda romper ese tránsito espiritual del que hablas, por más que los utilice."

El tendero asiente despacio y mira a Ichigo con intensidad, recuperando un semblante más racional.

Con calma, Kisuke levanta su bastón del suelo, y valiéndose de un movimiento meditado, lo sitúa a la altura del pecho de Kurosaki.

"Escucha con atención, muchacho."

Por segunda vez en poco tiempo, Ichigo siente sobre su cuerpo la presión de Benihime desbordándose de la envoltura que la guarda. Aunque quisiera, no sería capaz de moverse.

"Por lo que a ti respecta, Kurosaki, el problema no es el tráfico de espíritus." Mientras habla, Urahara fija su mirada en el centro mismo del pecho de Ichigo, justo donde señala con su zampakutoh. "En tu caso, es del equilibrio de tu alma de lo que estamos hablando."

Cuando finalmente aleja el bastón y lo baja hasta el suelo, Ichigo se siente repentinamente liberado. Sin embargo, la arrolladora energía espiritual proyectada sobre su cuerpo, provoca que tarde más de lo que quisiera en articular palabra.

"¿A que te refieres?"

Instintivamente, se lleva la mano al mismo lugar en el que todavía es capaz de sentir la amenaza del filo de la zampakutoh con nombre de mujer. Justo al lado de su corazón.

"Mírate." Urahara señala la lesión del hombro y la hinchazón de la parte izquierda de su rostro, que ha empezado a deformarle la mandíbula en un extraño ángulo amoratado y contraído. "En la Sociedad de almas fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a dos capitanes de la talla de Zaraki Kenpachi y Byakuya Kuchiki, y esta noche, a pesar de las horas de entrenamiento, unos cuantos hollows han sido suficientes para dejarte en este lamentable estado."

Repentinamente herido en su orgullo, Ichigo levanta la vista con altivez y se incorpora con brusquedad.

"Eso es algo que no volverá a pasar." Con gran empeño se sitúa justo enfrente de Urahara, y mientras agarra con fuerza el cuello de su kimono, le mira directamente a los ojos "Me haré más fuerte y así podré proteger…"

De pronto, sus músculos quedan paralizados por un agudo espasmo que emerge desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo, y con un grito ahogado de dolor, Ichigo cae de rodillas al suelo ante la atenta mirada de Urahara, que sabe que con ese último esfuerzo ha agotado toda la fuerza que quedaba en su maltratado espíritu.

Sujetándole por los hombros con firmeza, Kisuke observa preocupado la figura de un apenas consciente Kurosaki, que trata por todos los medios de mantenerse firme.

"…podré proteger..."

Urahara cierra los ojos durante un segundo, y niega con la cabeza.

"¿Es que no has aprendido nada, muchacho?" Sin necesidad de concentrarse demasiado, Kisuke es capaz de determinar el débil estado en el que se encuentran los puntos vitales del chico. "Tu propia esencia está llegando al límite de sus capacidades, Kurosaki."

A Ichigo le cuesta un gran trabajo comprender las últimas palabras del tendero, que resuenan en su cabeza como un eco lejano.

"Si continuas gastando tanta energía espiritual de forma contínua, ya no podrás proteger a nadie."

Urahara agacha la cabeza hasta que el sombrero le cubre por completo los ojos y chasquea los dedos. Tan pronto como Ichigo cae desplomado sobre sus hombros, la figura imponente de Tessai Tsukabishi aparece a sus espaldas.

"Parece que las cosas van a empeorar más rápido de lo que tenía previsto, viejo amigo."

Tessai asiente despacio con un leve murmullo. Tras examinar las heridas del muchacho y sin esperar indicación alguna, agarra con cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente de Ichigo y se dirige presuroso hacia la tienda.

Un momento después, mirando al suelo y sumido en sus pensamientos, Urahara alcanza sus pasos.

_Reacciona, Kurosaki. Si sigues así no habrá forma de evitar que esa cosa te devore._


	3. Flor de cerezo

_Tercer capítulo listo.__ ¡Espero que os guste!_

**III. Flor de cerezo.**

I.

_Presta atención, muchacha. Porque no volveré a repetirlo._

El día que Rukia recibió su apellido, Byakuya Kuchiki, capitán de la Sexta División y actual cabeza de familia de la vigésimo octava generación del ilustre clan Kuchiki, de pie frente a ella y resguardado bajo la sombra de uno de los cerezos más hermosos de la Sociedad de Almas, la miró por primera vez a los ojos.

_En esencia, existen cuatro normas principales que todo miembro de una respetable familia como la nuestra debe conocer y cumplir con honor. _

A Rukia no le asustaban los retos. Si algo había aprendido al tomar plena conciencia de su poder tiempo atrás, fue a aceptar que en realidad nunca había sido dueña de su propio destino, y de algún modo, desde entonces, había estado esperando a que llegara ese momento.

_Ya no eres sólo Rukia._

El momento en el que su vida cambiaría para siempre.

_Eres Rukia Kuchiki._

Han pasado más de cuarenta años desde aquel día, y sin embargo, los recuerdos permanecen todavía recientes en su memoria.

_De ahora en adelante, deberás mostrar el mayor de los respetos hacia las leyes de esta sociedad y garantizar su debido cumplimiento._

El viento agitaba las ramas de los árboles, y los brillantes pétalos púrpuras de las flores de cerezo se posaban en sus manos y se enredaban en su pelo. La larga bufanda de seda blanca que vestía Byakuya, ondeaba delicadamente al compás de una suave brisa de primavera, realzando su elegante figura.

_Mantener el prestigio de esta noble casa será también responsabilidad tuya. Tu comportamiento debe ser ejemplar, y estar siempre a la altura de las exigencias que conlleve tu nuevo rango._

Por aquel entonces, Rukia sentía que estaba preparada para afrontar su nueva vida. En primer lugar, el protocolo no suponía ningún problema para ella. Era una alumna aplicada y muy pronto fue capaz de adaptarse con facilidad a la forma elegante de comer, la manera pausada de hablar y la postura correcta que tenía que adoptar para caminar o sentarse con distinción.

_Alzarás tu espada con arrojo y valentía contra los intrusos y los traidores. Todo aquel que perturbe la paz e incumpla la justicia será considerado enemigo de la Sociedad de Almas, y por lo tanto, tu enemigo._

Lo cierto era que todas esas normas que debía seguir no se alejaban demasiado de las que imponía la propia Sociedad de Almas, puesto que al fin y al cabo, cada una de ellas se guiaba por los mismos principios de comportamiento: Obediencia, respeto, lealtad. La única diferencia en todo caso, era la forma en la que los integrantes de cualquiera de las Cuatro Casas Nobles tenían de acatar esas normas, siempre determinada por el orgullo de familia, el afán de dar ejemplo y la responsabilidad añadida de ser representante de un linaje milenario.

_No permitirás que bajo ninguna circunstancia sentimientos absurdos nublen tu juicio. Ese tipo de comportamiento sólo es propio de humanos ingenuos y débiles._

Lo más difícil fue separase de Renji.

Hasta ese momento, los chicos del Rukongai habían sido su única familia, y de ellos, sólo quedaba Renji. El camino que habían recorrido juntos hasta ingresar en la Academia de shinigamis había sido tan largo y durante esos años habían pasado por tantas cosas, que Rukia apenas fue capaz de afrontar el hecho de tener que alejarse de Renji por causa de un apellido que ella tendría y él no. De alguna forma, siempre sintió que lo había abandonado, y aunque después de lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, poco a poco las cosas volvían a ser como antes, esa sensación no había desaparecido del todo.

_Recuérdalo, Rukia. Ahora eres un miembro de la familia Kuchiki, y debes comportarte como tal._

Byakuya lo había dejado muy claro aquel día, bajo los cerezos, y Rukia pronto tuvo que acostumbrarse a lo que debía significar para ella su propio apellido. A pesar de echar de menos a Renji, de sentirse incómoda con las continuas muestras de respeto, con el trato privilegiado, o con la encorsetada vida aristocrática; se consideraba afortunada, y por encima de todo, estaba profundamente agradecida con la familia que la había acogido, de manera que puso todo su empeño en aprender el noble estilo de vida que le correspondía llevar, y consiguió adaptarse a su nueva condición social con relativa prontitud.

A lo que no llegó a acostumbrarse nunca, sin embargo, fue a lo que ese mismo apellido significaba para los demás.

No era sólo Renji, también eran los cuchicheos de sus compañeros a sus espaldas, el trato distante, o las continuas referencias a su linaje recién adquirido. En el momento en el que pasó a ser miembro del clan Kuchiki, para sus compañeros dejó de ser Rukia, la chica que procedía del Rukongai y que se esforzaba en hacer un buen trabajo como shinigami. De pronto, su propia persona carecía de importancia, porque era el apellido lo que la había vuelto diferente.

Aunque también había excepciones.

De pie frente al Cuartel General de la Decimotercera División, cuando hace apenas unos minutos que ha amanecido, Rukia se pregunta si pensar en todo eso es lo que la ha conducido hasta allí justo cuando termina esa noche de insomnio, al único lugar de todo el Seireitei donde nunca se sintió distinta del resto.

Es un largo camino desde la casa de Byakuya hasta la sede de su división, pero sus pies han recorrido ese trayecto tantas veces que no le ha costado ningún esfuerzo llegar hasta allí.

"¿Dando un paseo a estas horas, Kuchiki?"

La voz del capitán Jushiro Ukitake resuena tan profunda y calmada a sus espaldas, que Rukia apenas se sobresalta al escucharla.

"Discúlpeme, señor. Espero no haberle molestado."

Ukitake sonríe a medias y se sienta despacio en el porche.

"No me molestas en absoluto, pero me sorprende encontrarte por aquí tan temprano." Extendiendo la mano con un suave gesto, la invita a colocarse a su lado. "Tenía entendido que permanecerías en casa de tu hermano hasta que estuvieras recuperada del todo."

Rukia asiente despacio, ligeramente avergonzada.

"Y así es, señor." Sabe que no debería haber salido a hurtadillas de la casa de Byakuya, así que pone todo su empeño en sonar saludable y convincente. "Pero la verdad es que ya me encuentro mucho mejor."

Ukitake vuelve a sonreír y Rukia respira ligeramente aliviada.

Como norma general, todo shinigami de cualquiera de las Trece Divisiones debe alojarse en las respectivas instalaciones de su división, aunque en algunos casos, es posible pasar largas temporadas en otras residencias, sobre todo si se tiene familia o cuando se es miembro de una de las Cuatro Casas Nobles. Poco después de ser adoptada por el clan Kuchiki, Rukia entró a formar parte de la Decimotercera División, y durante un tiempo, mientras aprendía a adaptarse a su nuevo modo de vida como miembro del prestigioso clan, permaneció en la residencia de su hermano. En aquellos meses le costaba bastante dormir, así que solía caminar por sus amplios pasillos y los recovecos de sus cuidados jardines, y con el tiempo, esos paseos nocturnos dejaron de limitarse a los alrededores de la casa de Byakuya, y se hicieron cada vez más largos. No era la primera vez que terminaba allí mismo, viendo amanecer por encima de los tejados que brillaban frente al cuartel general de su división.

"Le pido perdón por importunarlo a estas horas, señor."

A pesar de la diferencia de rango, Rukia siempre ha podido confiar plenamente en su capitán. Tras la muerte del subcapitán Kaien, a quien ambos admiraban y querían, los lazos de cariño y respeto que le unían al capitán Ukitake se hicieron más sólidos, y esos sentimientos no habían hecho más que crecer desde el día que apareció para ayudar a Hanataro y Ganju, e incluso a ella misma, a pesar de que en aquel tiempo, aún estaba condenada por la Sociedad de Almas.

Cuando está a punto de volver a hablar, Rukia siente un repentino escalofrío que la impulsa a cerrar los ojos durante un momento, y de forma instintiva busca algún tipo de protección doblando los brazos sobre su pecho. Ukitake nota la extraña oscilación en su energía espiritual y la mira sorprendido.

"¿Ocurre algo, Kuchiki?"

Pensar en aquel día, con Ichigo tratando de enfrentarse a Byakuya en el puente, ha hecho que Rukia recuerde su desagradable y recurrente sueño, y sin más, la imagen de Ichigo muriendo entre sus brazos ha vuelto a su memoria. Durante una décima de segundo, la extraña sensación de ausencia que ha experimentado las noches pasadas se apodera de nuevo de su espíritu, y su cuerpo deja de ser un conjunto de sistemas orgánicos e integrados, para convertirse en un desordenado puzzle incompleto.

Visiblemente preocupado, Ukitake se aproxima hacia ella y coloca una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Rukia?"

De repente, se vuelve todo tan claro, tan ridículamente claro, que Rukia se siente una estúpida por haber tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta.

Ignorando a su capitán y sin dar más explicaciones, se levanta precipitadamente.

"Quisiera reincorporarme a mi puesto, capitán." Ahora tiene la certeza de que el vació que ha estado notando, el hueco en el centro del pecho, no es sólo la pieza que le falta a su cuerpo, sino que, de hecho, es la única que necesita para recomponer su espíritu. "Recuperar mi asignación en el mundo real."

Aunque su voz sigue siendo igual de respetuosa que antes, la expresión de su rostro ha cambiado completamente, y la determinación que brilla en sus ojos vuelve a sorprender a Ukitake, que vacila durante un momento antes de responder.

"¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?"

Con su mano reposando sobre su pecho, Rukia niega con firmeza mientras Ukitake la mira detenidamente.

"No, no lo es, señor."

A pesar de no compartir la opinión de Rukia respecto a su deseo de precipitar su vuelta al trabajo de shinigami, Jushiro Ukitake siempre ha sido una persona íntegra. Si como hombre, cree firmemente que las normas han de ser acatadas por el bien de la paz y del orden, pero es el primero en saltárselas si considera que en base a su cumplimiento se está cometiendo una injusticia; como soldado, aunque conoce y respeta la escala jerárquica que rige su mundo, le basta con mirar brevemente a su subordinada para saber que ha tomado el tipo de decisión que ni siquiera la autoridad de un capitán es capaz de discutir.

"Entiendo."

Ukitake se levanta despacio y se dirige hasta donde se encuentra Rukia, que ha avanzado unos pasos y mira más allá de los tejados iluminados por el sol, aún con las manos sobre su pecho.

"En cuanto la capitana Unohana de su consentimiento, tramitaremos tu reincorporación inmediata al trabajo".

Cuando escucha la respuesta del capitán Ukitake, a Rukia le da un vuelco el estómago.

"¿Lo dice en serio, capitán?"

Ukitake asiente con convicción y saltándose todo tipo de protocolo, Rukia le agarra las manos emocionada, sosteniéndolas con firmeza entre las suyas.

"Muchísimas gracias, señor."

Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su capitán y darse cuenta de su actitud inconsciente, le suelta con rapidez.

"Perdone mi atrevimiento, señor."

Ruborizada y con los ojos clavados en el suelo, Rukia no tarda en sentir de nuevo una mano firme sobre su hombro.

"No hay de que avergonzarse, Kuchiki. Me alegra verte feliz de nuevo."

Rukia levanta la vista y se contagia de la sonrisa del capitán Ukitake, que la arropa con calidez.

"Ahora ve y trata de descansar un poco por el momento."

Después de volver a darle las gracias y de ver desaparecer a su capitán tras la puerta del Cuartel General de la Decimotercera División, Rukia emprende su camino de nuevo hacia la casa de su hermano, y esta vez, el sol ilumina con intensidad el cielo de la Sociedad de Almas.

_Para nosotros, eso que llamamos corazón, es sólo la prueba de una existencia superflua. _

Eso fue lo que le enseñaron.

_Los sentimientos son sólo una carga, una muestra de la debilidad humana que únicamente trae problemas. _

La noche que Renji y Byakuya la arrastraton de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas, Rukia corría por las calles de la ciudad de Karakura huyendo precisamente de ese tipo de sentimientos. Actuando de manera irracional, sintiéndose patética, y por encima de todo, estúpida y vergonzosamente humana.

Esa misma noche, no mucho después, Ishida se desangraba en el suelo, y su hermano mayor dejaba a Ichigo al borde de la muerte. Todo por su culpa. Durante las primeras horas que permaneció en la prisión del Seireitei, Rukia decidió que si la Sociedad de Almas le concedía el perdón por su delito, haría todo lo posible para no regresar al mundo real. Había puesto en peligro demasiadas vidas por no haber sido lo bastante fuerte la noche que conoció a Ichigo. Nunca debió permitir que su energía, aunque fuera especialmente intensa, nublara sus sentidos, y mucho menos involucrarlo en sus obligaciones de shinigami, por legítimo que en ese momento le pareciera prestarle su ayuda y sus poderes para salvar a su familia.

Tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en todo aquello los días que estuvo encarcelada, y por eso, cuando las cosas se resolvieron de la manera más inesperada para todos y se vio libre de elegir, decidió mantener su idea de quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas.

Sin embargo, había algo con lo que no contaba.

_El corazón es sólo la prueba de una existencia superflua._

Si es así, ya ni siquiera le importa. Ahora sabe que aquel vacío en el centro del pecho, la pieza principal del rompecabezas en el que se ha convertido su espíritu, se quedó, meses atrás, en el mundo humano.

Allí es donde dejó su corazón, en el único lugar donde quiere estar.

Con Ichigo.


	4. La princesa, el puño y la flecha

_¡__Hola de nuevo! ¡Aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo! Tengo que decir que cuando empecé a escribir la historia, tenía la idea de centrarme sobre todo en Ichigo y Rukia, y no prestar demasiada atención a los demás personajes, pero curiosamente, la historia se ha ido haciendo cada vez más compleja en mi cabeza y me he decidido a añadir cosas que en principio no pensaba escribir, ¡Así que no os sorprendais si a lo largo de este capítulo o de los capítulos siguientes aparecen otras parejas!_

_¡Espero que os guste!_

**IV. La princesa, el puño y la flecha.**

I.

Apenas lleva unos minutos despierta cuando siente el extraño dolor. Una sacudida en la boca del estómago parecida a un calambre, pero mucho más intensa.

_Kurosaki._

Antes de tener tiempo para pensar en nada coherente, su cuerpo se mueve por impulso hacia la salida, atravesando con rapidez los recovecos de la casa y tropezando torpemente con todo lo que va encontrando a su paso hasta que sus pies desnudos tocan la fría superficie del suelo de la calle y la sensación de la suave brisa de la mañana sobre su cara le eriza la piel y la frena de golpe.

Con la puerta entreabierta entre sus manos, potencialmente expuesta a las miradas de la gente, descalza y aún en pijama, se sonroja bruscamente mientras trata de recuperar el control de sus piernas y retrocede unos pasos haciendo un gran esfuerzo, sintiéndose completamente ridícula por estar a punto de echar a correr hacia ninguna parte con ese aspecto destartalado.

Poco a poco trata de recuperar el aliento, y mientras observa los pies descalzos que casi no es capaz de mover, nota como su corazón late con fuerza y le tiemblan ligeramente las rodillas.

"Inoue."

La silueta de Chad se perfila grande y fuerte ante ella cuando sorprendida, levanta la vista.

"Chad." Vestido con una colorida camisa de flores, su pelo oscuro cae tan alborotado sobre su frente como de costumbre, cubriéndole casi por completo los ojos. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Con calma y dando un par de pasos cortos, Chad avanza despacio cruzando el portal hasta llegar a la altura de Inoue, que ha soltado la puerta y lo mira con curiosidad.

"Vamos a ir a ver a Ichigo, Inoue."

Su respuesta la deja desconcertada. El dolor punzante en el centro de su cuerpo reaparece, y al colocar las manos sobre su pecho, Inoue vuelve a sentir el latido disparado de su corazón.

"Pero Chad…" Inoue apenas tiene el valor suficiente para expresar lo que tantas veces se ha tenido que repetir a si misma, y todos sus esfuerzos por controlar el temblor de su voz son inútiles en el momento en que tiene que pronunciar su nombre. "Kurosaki dijo que…"

"Se lo que dijo." Chad la interrumpe sin brusquedad pero con voz firme, apartando ligeramente la vista.

Hasta el momento, ninguno de los dos ha querido hablar del asunto.

Desde que Yoruichi les reveló la naturaleza de sus poderes, y sobre todo tras la experiencia en la Sociedad de Almas y la aparente proximidad de la futura guerra de la que todos hablan, Inoue ha estado reuniéndose con Chad cada tarde en el mismo edificio donde solían practicar junto a Yoruichi para entrenar y seguir progresando en el control de sus habilidades.

Cinco noches atrás, mientras realizaban esos mismos entrenamientos rutinarios, sintieron la inconfundible oscilación de la energía espiritual de Kurosaki preparándose para enfrentar a un poderoso hollow. Ambos sabían que por alguna extraña razón, desde que volvieron al mundo real, la fuerza de su amigo había ido debilitándose de manera considerable con cada combate y a pesar del constante empeño de Kurosaki por luchar sólo, los dos quisieron acudir en su ayuda de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la pelea, Kurosaki parecía tener dificultades para controlar su propia zampakutoh y por fortuna, Chad consiguió derrotar al extraño monstruo con su poderoso brazo. Después de comprobar que Chad estaba bien, y preparada para llamar a Ayame y Shuno, Inoue se aproximó hacia él dispuesta a curar sus heridas. Sin embargo, antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente, Kurosaki se incorporó de repente, dándoles la espalda.

_Marchaos._

Su voz le pareció extraña, y la fuerza de su espíritu se volvió, por un segundo, inestable.

_No quiero que volváis a entrometeros en esto._

Aunque no era la primera vez que les pedía que no intervinieran en su trabajo de shinigami, había algo en el sonido desvirtuado y espeso de sus palabras, en los músculos tensos de su espalda, y en la desconocida energía que irradiaba su cuerpo, que la dejó paralizada. Algo oscuro. En ese instante, una sola frase hueca y cortante bastó para pararle el corazón.

_No os necesito._

Mientras lo vio alejarse sin molestarse si quiera en mirar atrás, Inoue fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Tampoco Chad, que permanecía inmóvil a su lado, apretando con fuerza los puños. Debieron quedarse allí de pie, juntos y en silencio, durante un buen rato, porque cuando consiguió recuperar la sensación de realidad, Urahara estaba frente a ella, y les prometía a los dos cuidar de Kurosaki hasta que él volviera a ser capaz de hacerlo por si mismo.

Desde ese día, no habían vuelto a intervenir en sus peleas, y a pesar de seguir sintiendo las fluctuaciones de su energía, Inoue confiaba en la palabra de Urahara, y se consolaba pensando que, de alguna manera, aunque ella no fuera capaz de ayudarle, Kurosaki no estaba solo en la extraña lucha interior que parecía mantener desde hacía tiempo contra si mismo.

"Estoy seguro de que Ichigo está herido."

Cuando Chad dice por fin lo que a ella le da tanto miedo asumir, se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

"Solo quiero ir a comprobar que está bien." Poco acostumbrada a contemplar de cerca los ojos de Chad, que la miran fijamente, Inoue siente el impulso de dar un paso atrás. "Igual que tu."

Sin pretenderlo, las lágrimas empiezan a empañar sus ojos, y cerrando con fuerza las manos que aún continúan juntas sobre su pecho, contiene un sollozo. Chad la sostiene con cuidado por los hombros y suaviza el tono de su voz.

"Vamos, Inoue." Sonríe amablemente. "Esperaré a que estés lista."

Después de sopesarlo durante un momento, incapaz de seguir negando su deseo de ver a Kurosaki, Inoue asiente con decisión, y mientras entra corriendo a cambiarse de ropa, apoyado en la pared con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Chad sujeta la moneda de su cuello con los dedos, como si ese gesto fuera suficiente para alejar el mal presentimiento que le persigue desde hace días y que no termina de desaparecer.

II.

El almacén de Urahara parece estar tan tranquilo como de costumbre. Sus ordenados pasillos asoman a través de la puerta entreabierta repletos de diferentes productos de consumo, y fuera, en el patio, Ururu y Jinta se emplean a fondo en sus tareas de limpieza.

Urahara les está esperando cuando llegan.

"Se pondrá bien."

A Inoue le basta con mirarle a los ojos una vez para comprender que por el momento no habrá más explicación que esa, pero es todo lo que necesita saber. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por dominar de nuevo sus lágrimas y soltando la gran cantidad de aire que ha estado conteniendo durante todo el camino, se limita a asentir mientras Chad le da las gracias a Urahara.

Sólo les permite entrar a verlo un segundo, cuando aún está profundamente dormido. Sus heridas han cerrado con facilidad y su cuerpo responde al tratamiento favorablemente, por lo que, a pesar de la insistencia de Inoue, Urahara se niega a hacer uso de sus poderes.

"Confía en mi, Inoue." Urahara sonríe a medias, poniendo con suavidad una mano sobre su cabeza. "Es importante que Ichigo pase por todo este proceso solo."

La seguridad que trasmite con sus palabras consigue dejarla un poco más tranquila y finalmente, decide no seguir insistiendo. A pesar de que ni Chad ni ella misma pueden hacer nada por Kurosaki, Tessai insiste en se queden un rato y se ofrece a prepararles un té que les calme el corazón y les suba un poco los ánimos.

Aceptando con gusto la invitación, Chad se sienta pensativo en el patio a esperar a que el té esté preparado, mientras que Inoue trata de no deprimirse demasiado deambulando por la curiosa tienda. Cuando observa desde lejos al simpático y despistado tendero vestido con sandalias de madera y sombrero extraño, sonríe pensando que nadie podría sospechar que aquel curioso hombre es en realidad un poderoso shinigami capaz de abrir portales hacia otros mundos; ni que lo que regenta es, de hecho, un cuartel general de operaciones que además tiene un enorme espacio rocoso de entrenamiento bajo el suelo.

Tatsuki siempre dice que es la chica más imaginativa que ha conocido nunca y sin embargo, a veces, a ella aún le cuesta creer en todo aquello.

Muchas mañanas se despierta imaginando que todo ha sido un extraño sueño. Cierra los ojos, y durante un momento, imagina que no tiene poderes, que no existen los hollows y que no hay nada parecido a los shinigamis o a la Sociedad de Almas. A veces, piensa en como sería su vida si no hubiera entrado en contacto con ese tipo de fuerza sobrenatural que despertó la energía que según le explicaron permanecía latente en su espíritu; y otras veces, la mayoría de las veces, imagina como sería la vida de Kurosaki si Kuchiki no hubiera entrado el ella.

En esa otra vida sin poderes, ni monstruos, ni mundos paralelos, viven una vida feliz y despreocupada que no incluye la posibilidad de ninguna guerra futura entre mundos, y ella ocupa un lugar mucho más importante en el corazón de Kurosaki, un lugar que desde hace tiempo pertenece a otra persona.

_A la persona que revolucionó su mundo._

El corazón se le encoge un poquito al pensarlo. Al fin y al cabo, Kuchiki le dio a Kurosaki la fuerza que tanto deseaba, el regalo más preciado de todos: el poder para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Inoue suspira resignada, sintiendo que nunca podrá competir contra eso.

"El té está listo."

Sorprendida por la aparición de Tessai junto a ella da un pequeño respingo, y a modo de disculpa, Tessai le dirige una profunda reverencia que la hace sonreir. El dulce aroma del té que ahora impregna cada rincón de la tienda consigue apartarla de cualquier pensamiento triste o negativo, y sin hacerse esperar demasiado, Inoue se reúne con los demás alrededor de la mesa.

Chad permanece tan silencioso como de costumbre y Urahara sostiene con cuidado su taza de té caliente entre las manos. Tessai, en cambio, tiene que marcharse para poner orden entre Ururu y Jinta, que han comenzado una nueva pelea en el patio. Inoue lo piensa durante un instante antes de hablar, y finalmente decide que ese momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro para formular la pregunta que lleva rondándole en la cabeza desde hace días.

"¿Por qué crees que Kurosaki actúa de esta forma?"

Urahara la mira brevemente, pensativo.

"Me temo que no soy la persona más indicada para responder a esa pregunta."

Decepcionada por recibir una respuesta tan vaga, Inoue se lleva inconscientemente la taza de té a los labios. Está tan caliente que se quema la punta de la lengua al tratar de beberlo, y da un pequeño respingo que casi hace sonreír a Chad.

"Cuando nos conocimos, Ichigo buscaba pelea para calmar el dolor y el sentimiento de culpa que le producía la muerte de su madre."

Lo dice de un tirón, arrastrando una sílaba detrás de otra y bajando la vista al suelo. Como si fuera un secreto personal de Ichigo que a él no le correspondiera revelar. Urahara esboza una enigmática sonrisa que Inoue no comprende, y los mira a ambos perpleja.

"¿Y que clase de dolor o de sentimiento de culpa puede tener ahora?" Hace un gran esfuerzo por tratar de entender lo que parece estar tan claro para los demás, y sin darse cuenta, comienza a pensar en voz alta. "Después de todo Kurosaki consiguió salvar a Kuchiki…"

"Pero no traerla de vuelta."

Las palabras resuenan a su espalda y tiene que darse la vuelta para poder ver de donde proviene la voz.

"Ishida…"

Allí de pie, apoyado en el marco de la puerta entreabierta y vestido con unos pantalones azules y una sencilla camisa blanca, el último de los quincy se coloca las gafas con precisión y se cruza de brazos. Con una expresión seria en el rostro, mira directamente a Urahara, que le devuelve un gesto de asentimiento.

"Iré a ver si está despierto."

Inoue sigue mirándolos a todos completamente desconcertada.

"Pero, Ishida…"

"No te preocupes, Inoue." Sonríe a medias. "Kurosaki superará esto."

Aunque sigue sin comprender del todo que es exactamente lo que Kurosaki tiene que superar, tras unos segundos de indecisión, Inoue decide no seguir preguntando y se limita a asentir mientras toma de nuevo la taza de té entre sus manos. Después de todo, confía plenamente en sus amigos y hasta ahora, esa certeza ha sido más que suficiente para calmar su curiosidad y sus nervios.

"Gracias por todo, Urahara." Chad se inclina brevemente y deja su taza vacía sobre la mesa. "Pero si me disculpas debo continuar con mi entrenamiento."

Urahara asiente despacio.

"Puedes usar la cámara subterránea."

Sin demasiada ceremonia, Chad acepta gratamente su oferta y se levanta despacio al tiempo que Inoue bebe su té de un sorbo y se incorpora de golpe.

"¡Voy contigo, Sado!" Dando un par de pequeños saltos a su alrededor emocionada, Inoue lo agarra resuelta del brazo. "¡Esta vez, si gano yo, tendrás que probar mi comida!"

Ishida tiene que taparse la boca con las manos para contener la risa al ver a Chad fruncir el ceño y ponerse ligeramente pálido, pero Inoue sonríe tan ampliamente que Chad no puede negarse. Finalmente, los dos se introducen con cautela en el compartimiento que comunica con la sala de entrenamiento, mientras que Ishida se encamina por el pasillo hacia el cuarto en el que Kurosaki descansa.

Al verlos marchar, Urahara sonríe satisfecho y pasados unos segundos, se dirige hacia una pequeña sala situada al fondo del establecimiento.

En apariencia, la habitación no difiere demasiado en su contenido del de un modesto cuarto trastero. Mesas viejas y sillas rotas se apilan a uno y otro lado de las paredes, formando extrañas columnas inestables junto a multitud de papeles enrollados y cajas semi cerradas cubiertas de polvo. Urahara camina despacio hacia el fondo derecho de la estancia y con cuidado de no tirar nada se sitúa justo enfrente de un alargado y estrecho armario de madera oscura y astillada que apenas se adivina entre la penumbra. Con la mano puesta en el tirador, murmura un par de frases sin aparente sentido y cuando la última palabra sale de sus labios, espera a escuchar un escueto chasquido y abre la puerta.

Lo que hay al otro lado no es el interior de un armario corriente, sino una amplia sala de paredes blancas equipada con todo el instrumental necesario para realizar cualquier tipo de investigación o experimento, eso incluye entre otras muchas cosas, ordenadores, aparatos de medición, cámaras frigoríficas, trípodes, pizarras, tubos de ensayo, pinzas de distintos tamaños, equipos términos o tablas de elementos. El espacio está ocupado por grandes mesas metálicas que se encuentran abarrotadas con todo tipo de artilugios, muchos de ellos difíciles de identificar. Cuatro estanterías saturadas de libros ocupan las grandes paredes de la sala, y en un pequeño rincón, detrás de una montaña de cajas y junto a la única mesa que parece estar ordenada, hay una cama deshecha y dos sencillos sillones de color verde.

Quitándose el sombrero e inclinando un poco la cabeza para evitar golpearse con el marco de madera, Urahara entra en el laboratorio y siguiendo un pequeño ritual cotidiano, comprueba el buen funcionamiento de los termómetros que controlan y normalizan las condiciones ambientales de la habitación y lo observa todo con detenimiento para asegurarse de que las cosas están en orden.

Para Urahara, con los años, más allá del almacén y por encima de cualquier otro sitio, aquel laboratorio se ha convertido en su casa. Aunque en circunstancias normales habría estado listo en un par de meses, le costó casi dos años de exilio construirlo exactamente como quería y alguno más reunir todo el material básico. Las cosas no resultaban fáciles cuando a uno le estaban vetados lo que a Urahara le gustaba llamar _los circuitos interdimensionales de intercambio,_ pero finalmente pudo terminarlo con éxito y desde entonces, es allí donde pasa la mayor parte del timpo enfrascado en nuevas ideas, desarrollando toda clase de experimentos o, como en ese caso, buscando la inspiración que tanta falta le hace para ayudar a Ichigo.

Colocando el sombrero sobre la pila de libros situada en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta por la que acaba de entrar, Urahara atraviesa la habitación en dirección a la cama y finalmente se sienta en uno de los cómodos sillones que hay a uno de los lados, cerrando los ojos por un instante y masajeándose las sienes con las yemas de los dedos. Pocos segundos después, escucha unos pasos felinos colándose por el hueco abierto del armario y seguidamente, nota a sus pies el ronroneo suave y familiar de un esbelto gato negro.

Urahara respira aliviado.

"Diez días."

El brillo metálico de los ojos del gato se hace más intenso entre las sombras de la amplia sala, y su voz suena áspera y cansada.

"Lo se."

Alejándose momentáneamente de Urahara, que aún permanece con los ojos cerrados, Yoruichi deambula sin prisa por la habitación, contemplando multitud de objetos extraños y curioseando un poco entre las cosas que no estaban allí la última vez que visitó el laboratorio. Después de merodear de un lado a otro unos minutos, finalmente se acerca de nuevo a los sillones, y dando un ligero salto sobre el escritorio de Kisuke, estira las patas y se hace un pequeño rosco encima un montón de papeles. Es entonces cuando ve sábanas revueltas y un par de almohadas arrugadas.

"¿Has vuelto a dormir aquí?"

Antes de instalar la cama y los dos sillones, Yoruichi solía encontrar a Urahara dormido encima de las mesas o tirado en el suelo bajo un montón de papeles arrugados y tablas de cálculo. Tessai y ella misma tardaron varios meses en convencerle de que si iba a pasar tanto tiempo allí dentro necesitaba como mínimo un sitio decente para descansar, y finalmente, una tarde de invierno en la que Urahara despertó tumbado en el suelo en una extraña postura y con el cuerpo entumecido, consintió en trasladar aquellos muebles hasta el pequeño rincón de una de las esquinas del laboratorio.

Recostado en el sillón, Urahara sonríe a medias ladeando la cabeza, y abre los ojos para mirar la modesta cama.

"Yo no lo llamaría dormir."

Desde que fue relevado de su puesto y expulsado de la Sociedad de Almas, a Urahara le cuesta bastante conciliar el sueño, y en los últimos meses, la traición descubierta de Aizen, los problemas de Ichigo o las ausencias prolongadas de Yoruichi, no han ayudado demasiado a mejorar esa situación.

Sobre todo las ausencias de Yoruichi.

"Creía que esta vez sería menos tiempo."

Por un momento, Yoruichi no sabe a que se refiere. Sólo cuando le observa levantarse sin mirarla y caminar por la habitación dándole la espalda cae en la cuenta y está a punto de echarse a reír. Sin demasiado esfuerzo se incorpora sobre sus patas y lentamente, su cuerpo felino comienza a irradiar un tenue resplandor y a cambiar de aspecto.

"Sólo han sido diez días, Kisuke."

Al volver a su forma original, la energía que desprende el espíritu de Yoruichi envuelve toda la estancia, y el efecto es tan intenso que por más que Urahara lo haya sentido mil veces antes, le sigue quebrando ligeramente la voz.

"Y diez noches."

Sentada sobre la mesa, Yoruichi sonríe cruzando las piernas. Su larga melena púrpura cayendo sobre sus hombros y la piel desnuda.

"He estado fuera durante periodos más largos de tiempo otras veces."

Parado en medio de la sala, Urahara cierra de nuevo los ojos y con un movimiento pausado, respira el aire que ahora queda impregnado de su dulce aroma. Aún sin darse le vuelta, nota como los pies descalzos de Yoruichi tocan el suelo y avanzan en su dirección.

"Pero ahora las cosas son distintas."

Debe ser tan sólo un instante, pero a Urahara le parece que Yoruichi tarda una eternidad en llegar hasta él, y cuando finalmente sus brazos desnudos le alcanzan, sólo es capaz de escuchar el latido desbocado de su corazón.

Sujetándole con fuerza por la espalda, Yoruichi apoya delicadamente la cabeza sobre sus hombros hasta envolverle con la suavidad de su piel y el perfume de su pelo, y en ese momento, Urahara se pregunta cómo es posible que no se haya vuelto loco de tanto echarla de menos.

"Los dos sabemos que Aizen aún tardará un tiempo en actuar." Dejándose arropar por la calidez que desprende Urahara, Yoruichi se mece lentamente entre sus brazos durante unos segundos, prolongando el momento antes de tener que apartarse de él. "Por ahora, tú y yo tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos."

Al perder el contacto con el cuerpo de Yoruichi, Urahara siente un frío repentino y se da la vuelta para mirarla. Como cada vez que contempla la imagen desnuda de la noble dama Shihouin frente a él, se queda sin habla, y al ver la expresión de su cara, entornando los ojos divertida, Yoruichi se acerca un poco más, contoneándose.

"Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a esto, Kisuke."

Susurra las palabras en su oído con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, y poniéndose de puntillas, se inclina despacio hacia delante para darle un beso suave en los labios. Ligeramente sonrojado, Urahara se desprende de su capa y la coloca con cuidado sobre sus hombros, envolviéndola con ella en un abrazo.

"Las cosas han empeorado."

No sin esfuerzo, ahora es Urahara el que se aleja, recuperando su semblante más serio. Yoruichi asiente contrariada, frunciendo el ceño y colocando las manos sobre sus caderas.

"Debimos suponer que pasaría esto cuando forzamos su proceso de conversión en shinigami."

Volviendo a ponerse el sombrero que había dejado apartado encima de la mesa, el ex capitán de la doceava división baja la vista y se cruza de brazos, caminando alrededor de la habitación.

"No teníamos otra alternativa."

Con sus ojos felinos, Yoruichi le observa deambular concentrado, y le basta un instante para darse cuenta de que no habrá plan posible que consiga evitar lo inevitable.

"¿Crees que podrá con esto?"

Urahara se detiene sobre sus pasos y la mira con intensidad.

"Ojalá."

III.

Cuando abre los ojos, la habitación le parece extraña. La cabeza le da vueltas y nota un sabor amargo en el paladar que le revuelve el estómago. Aunque hace calor, su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente como consecuencia de la fiebre que aún no ha terminado de bajar, pero su frente está templada y ha recuperado por completo la consciencia.

Le resulta difícil calcular el tiempo que lleva metido en esa cama, aunque la tenue luz que se cuela por las rendijas de la ventana le indica que aún no ha anochecido del todo. Lo último que recuerda es haber sentido un dolor intenso en el centro del pecho y de manera instintiva, se lleva las manos al corazón, presionando brevemente sobre la superficie de las vendas que cubren su torso. Aunque siente un desagradable pinchazo en el costado, el malestar ha desaparecido casi por completo, y después de repasar con cuidado el resto de sus heridas y comprobar que su estado es bastante satisfactorio, está seguro de tener la fuerza suficiente como para intentar incorporarse despacio.

"Estás hecho un asco, shinigami."

Apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados, Ishida sonríe a medias al tiempo que se incorpora despacio y mete las manos en los bolsillos. Mientras avanza hacia él, la sombra que proyecta su cuerpo, se expande de manera desproporcionada entre los recovecos de la habitación en penumbra, y a medida que se acerca hasta la cama, Ichigo es capaz de distinguir a través del reflejo de sus gafas, un rostro pálido y unas marcadas ojeras. Está seguro de que además, ha perdido algo de peso y cojea ligeramente del pie izquierdo.

"Yo he estado luchando contra unos bichos enormes, ¿cuál es tu excusa?"

Sentándose con cuidado a su lado, Ishida se limita a arquear una ceja mientras se coloca las gafas, sin molestarse en decir nada. Por la expresión de su cara y sus movimientos lentos, parece que el cuerpo le duele bastante, y por mucho que a Ichigo le guste fastidiarle, tiene la certeza de que su aspecto cansado y esas heridas, son sin ningún asomo duda, producto de un duro entrenamiento.

Después de todo, pese al tiempo que ha pasado desde que volvieron de la Sociedad de Almas, Ishida no ha conseguido recuperar sus poderes de quincy, y aunque nunca hable de ello, sus prolongadas ausencias en las últimas semanas, y su desmejorado estado físico, son la prueba inconfundible de esa rigurosa disciplina de entrenamiento a la que está seguro que se ha estado sometiendo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Ishida?" Con cuidado, Ichigo levanta un poco los brazos y dobla los codos, apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre la superficie de la cama para tomar un poco de impulso y así poder inclinar la espalda. "Deberías estar ocupándote de asuntos más importantes." Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, Ishida observa todo el proceso con paciencia, hasta que Ichigo consigue quedarse sentado. "¿O es que acaso estabas preocupado por mi, quincy?"

Al decir la última frase, utiliza un exagarado tono quejumbroso y mirándolo de soslayo, Ishida esboza una sonrisa.

"Lo único que me preocupa es el grado al que ha llegado tu estupidez, Kurosaki."

Ichigo está bastante seguro de que debería sentirse ofendido por ese comentario, sin embargo, aún se encuentra demasiado cansado como para empezar una de sus largas y rutinarias discusiones con Ishida, así que por una vez, decide ignorar el insulto.

"¿Por qué os ponéis todos así?" Apoyando la cabeza entre las manos y cerrando los ojos durante un segundo, Ichigo resopla con desgana. "Lo único que hago es cumplir con mi trabajo."

Pese a que trata de hacer todo lo posible por mantener la calma, Ishida frunce el ceño desconcertado y levanta la voz más de lo que le gustaría.

"¿Pero se puede saber de que demonios hablas?" Sin poder evitarlo, le da un pequeño pescozón a Ichigo en la base del cuello. Utilizando la fuerza suficiente como para que éste levante la cabeza y le preste atención, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. "Hasta tú tendrías que darte cuenta de que estás llegando al límite, idiota."

Ichigo le observa durante un momento con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido de que sea precisamente Ishida el que, teniendo ese aspecto, acabe de decir algo así.

"Deberías mirarte en un espejo antes de hablar, capullo."

Colocándose de nuevo las gafas y cruzándose de brazos, Ishida levanta orgulloso la barbilla, girando la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Creo que no es necesario que te explique le diferencia que existe entre un entrenamiento intensivo para recuperar un poder, y el empeño de un memo por agotar toda su energía espiritual de golpe."

Ichigo cruza los brazos a su vez, y gira la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, en un gesto casi idéntico al de Ishida.

"Mi energía espiritual está en perfecto estado, pero gracias por preguntar."

Probablemente si Ishida no hubiera perdido gran parte de sus poderes en la Sociedad de Almas, ese sería el momento en el que clavaría una afilada y dolorosa flecha quincy en su arrogante culo de shinigami, pero dado que eso sería del todo inapropiado, y que de todas formas hacer algo remotamente parecido está fuera de su alcance en su estado actual, se conforma con apretar los dientes, soltar un poco de aire, y tratar de calmar sus nervios contando hasta diez antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Chad e Inoue han venido a verte." Sorprendido por el giro brusco de la conversación, Ichigo recupera su postura inicial y vuelve a mira a Ishida, que mucho más tranquilo, tiene los ojos cerrados y mantiene los brazos cruzados con un semblante reflexivo. "Algún día tendrás que pedirles perdón."

Probablemente hay patadas en el estómago que duelen menos que esa frase.

"Lo se."

Es extraño, pero ni siquiera recuerda exactamente lo que les dijo aquella noche. Seguramente su actitud no debió de ser muy distinta a la del resto de ocasiones que había intentado que por el bien de ambos, le dejaran sólo; y sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, en el instituto, la tensión en las facciones de Sado y los ojos hinchados de Inoue, fueron suficientes para hacerle comprender que sus palabras habían sido más efectivas de lo que en realidad hubiera deseado.

"Tus amigos se preocupan por ti, Kurosaki."

Ishida lo observa durante un momento visiblemente preocupado, con el ceño fruncido y sin rastro de ironía en su voz. Ichigo en cambio, evita mirarle a los ojos cuando responde.

"Pues no hay razón para ello."

Consciente de que, a pesar de haber puesto todo su empeño, ni siquiera con sus propias palabras es capaz de convencerse a si mismo, baja la vista y aprieta con fuerza las sábanas.

"Idiota." Sonriendo a medias, Ishida se quita las gafas y comienza a limpiar los cristales con cuidado, utilizando un pequeño pañuelo blanco que saca de uno de sus bolsillos. "Deja de fingir que no sabes de lo que te hablo y haz algo para solucionar lo que te está pasando."

_O al final conseguirás que te maten._

Ishida está a punto de decirlo, pero no lo dice. En lugar de eso, se levanta despacio colocándose de nuevo las gafas y se dirige con pasos lentos hacia la salida mientras Ichigo lo sigue con la vista desconcertado.

Antes de salir de la habitación, ladea ligeramente la cabeza y lo mira de reojo.

"Acabar con todos esos hollows no hará que te olvides de ella."

Cuando Ishida cierra la puerta tras de si y vuelve a quedarse sólo en la pequeña habitación, Ichigo golpea con fuerza la almohada y siente un dolor profundo en el pecho.

_Rukia._

Es entonces cuando oye la voz.


	5. Blanco y negro

_¡Por fin he podido terminar el quinto capítulo! Han sido unas semanas difíciles de trabajo que además se han juntado con las fiestas navideñas, pero escribiendo a ratos he conseguido acabarlo antes del nuevo año :)  
_

_¡Espero que os guste!_

_¡Feliz Navidad y feliz año 2009!_

**V. Blanco y negro.**

_I._

Al principio sólo le parece imaginarlo. Una especie de murmullo apenas audible que resuena en su cabeza como un eco. Después, el murmullo se hace más fuerte y las palabras parecen mezclarse con el latido acelerado de su corazón, que ha empezado a martillearle con insistencia en los oídos.

De pronto, antes de que pueda comprender lo que está pasando, siente una fuerte presión en el lado izquierdo del rostro que convulsiona su cuerpo, sus párpados se tensan palpitando frenéticamente, y sus pupilas se contraen reaccionando a algún tipo de estímulo que no es capaz de controlar y que proviene del centro de su pecho.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Ichigo cierra los ojos con intensidad y se agarra la cara con las manos, tratando de acallar la voz aguda y distorsionada que aumenta gradualmente de volumen en sus oídos hasta volverse ensordecedora. Desesperado, sacude la cabeza una y otra vez y se resiste con todas sus fuerzas a darse por vencido mientras sus músculos se retuercen dolorosamente sobre las sábanas.

Durante un momento le parece que todo va a volverse oscuro, que su espíritu será arrastrado hacia alguna especia de abismo interior del que no será capaz de salir, pero pasados unos minutos, la voz desaparece repentinamente, y despacio, todo parece volver a la normalidad.

Confundido pero aliviado, Ichigo comienza a retirar las manos temblorosas de su rostro y poco a poco, se anima a abrir los ojos. Cuando vuelve a mirarse a sí mismo no encuentra rastro de sus heridas ni de vendaje alguno, lleva puesto el uniforme de shinigami, y tiene su zampakutoh en la espalda.

Al alzar la vista se da cuenta de que la habitación en la que se encontraba ha desaparecido y frente a él se extiende, de nuevo, una amplia y desierta ciudad de grandes rascacielos horizontales.

_II._

"¿Qué le ha pasado?"

Es la cuarta vez que Inoue lo pregunta, pero ninguno de los que están en la habitación se atreve a darle una respuesta.

Chad e Ishida permanecen inmóviles junto a la puerta, con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo tembloroso de Ichigo que Urahara y Tessai llevan un rato examinando con cuidado, después de que sus gritos los atrajeran a todos hasta allí. A medio camino entre la entrada de la habitación y la cama, Yoruichi permanece a su lado con todos sus sentidos alerta, como si de un momento a otro algo fuera a atacarles.

Sólo después de lo que a Inoue le parece una eternidad, Urahara por fin se levanta y se da la vuelta, retirándose de la cama de Kurosaki un momento para dirigirse a ellos.

"Chad, Inoue e Ishida." Los tres asienten y dan un pequeño paso al frente. "Quiero que permanezcáis en la sala de entrenamiento hasta que yo os avise. Ururu y Jinta ya están allí."

Su inflexible tono de voz parece haber hecho reaccionar a Ishida, que por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación aparta la vista de Ichigo para mirar a Urahara.

"¿Quieres que bajemos a la sala de entrenamiento?"

Urahara asiente mirándolos con seriedad.

"Así es. Allí estaréis seguros."

Ichigo parece estar murmurando algo en su estado de semiincosciencia. Tiembla de la cabeza a los pies y sus músculos se retuercen entre sudores fríos y espasmos. A Inoue le falla la voz cuando intenta hablar y es Chad el que se adelanta a formular la pregunta que ella no es capaz de articular.

"¿Seguros? ¿A qué te refieres?"

Urahara se quita el sombrero y vuelve a mirar a Ichigo durante un momento, que continua moviéndose inquieto, mientras Tessai le aplica alguna clase de magia que ninguno de los tres es capaz de comprender del todo.

"En estos momentos Kurosaki se enfrenta a una difícil prueba."

Con los ojos de nuevo fijos en la cama, Ishida se adelanta unos pasos hasta ponerse a la altura de Inoue y de Yoruichi.

"¿Qué clase de prueba?"

Antes de responder, Urahara se gira para mirar a Yoruichi, que asiente despacio.

"Sentaos un momento. Os lo explicaré."

_III._

Aunque tiene la sensación de pisar sobre una superficie firme y no parece que de momento nada vaya a derrumbarse, es evidente que su mundo interior está más agitado que de costumbre. No hay rastro de Zangetsu por ninguna parte, de manera que Ichigo comienza a caminar sobre los edificios llamándole con insistencia. A su alrededor, en lugar del habitual cielo azul, las nubes se arremolinan grisáceas en la atmósfera, y cuando escucha la voz, el viento sopla fuerte y frío, agitando su ropa y estremeciendo su cuerpo.

_Colega._

Pero no es la voz de Zangetsu.

_Das tanta pena que hasta podría sentir compasión por ti. _

A su espalda, la retorcida voz toma forma y su hollow interior se presenta ante él con su extraña sonrisa, cargando el aire de una energía sombría y espesa. Al verle, la sensación es la misma que la de las otras veces: como si se mirara en un espejo deformado, con su cuerpo teñido de blanco y la oscuridad de su espíritu reflejada en sus ojos.

"Aparta de mi vista."

El desprecio en las palabras de Ichigo provoca que la sonrisa del hollow se haga más amplia y en vez de apartarse, da un par de pasos amenazadores hacia él.

_Eso no va a se posible, colega._

El sonido de su voz parece volverse todavía más desagradable cuando resuena en aquel amplio espacio repleto de estructuras de acero y cristal.

"¿De qué hablas?" Instintivamente, Ichigo mira a uno y otro lado. "¿Dónde está Zangetsu?"

_Zangetsu no vendrá. _El hollow se detiene un momento para mirarle de cerca y asegurarse de que entiende bien lo que quiere decir_. Yo te he llamado._

Una repentina sensación de inquietud comienza a apoderarse del cuerpo de Ichigo mientras el viento arrecia y los primeros truenos resuenan entre las nubes ensortijadas de un cielo cada vez más oscuro.

"¿Tú me has llamado?" Su extraño reflejo asiente obstinado sin abandonar esa afilada sonrisa. "Este es mi mundo, ¿cómo podrías llamarme si no deseo ser llamado?" El hollow chasquea la lengua y se revuelve el pelo con desgana.

_Este es el mundo de los tres, idiota. Nosotros somos uno.  
_

Mirándole directamente a los ojos, la extraña figura blanquecina avanza de nuevo hacia él, colocándose a su altura.

_Y ahora, yo soy el más fuerte._

Su voz se vuelve aún más desagradable y aguda con las últimas palabras, y esta vez, el destello de relámpagos acompaña a los truenos cuando retumban por encima de sus cabezas. Por instinto, Ichigo desenvaina su zampakutoh.

_Ahorra energías, colega. Esta vez eso no va a servirte de nada._

Ichigo nota como todo su cuerpo tiembla de rabia mientras aprieta con fuerza la empuñadura de Zangetsu y señala al hollow con ella.

"Dime de una vez de qué demonios estás hablando."

La única reacción que Ichigo recibe a cambio es una risa histriónica que se pierde entre los edificios azules y termina de agotar su paciencia.

_¿Cuantas veces hay que explicártelo para que te entre en esa estúpida mollera?_ Sin esperar un segundo más, Ichigo se precipita hacia su oponente atacándole con decisión y movimientos rápidos que sin embargo, no consiguen alcanzar su objetivo._ ¿Es que no lo ves? _El hollow se mueve cada vez más deprisa, tanto, que las tentativas de Ichigo por herirle ni si quiera consiguen rozarle, y sólo cortan el aire._ Ya no puedes hacer nada contra mí._

En el momento en que Ichigo se detiene para recuperar el aliento, la lluvia comienza a caer sobre la extraña ciudad, fría y dolorosa.

"Cierra esa maldita boca y pelea de una vez."

Hasta ahora Ichigo no había visto llover en aquel lugar. A través de las gotas de agua, las estructuras de los edificios parecen deformarse a su alrededor y bajo sus pies. Las enormes nubes grises se mueven pesadamente de un lado a otro del oscurecido cielo, descargando la lluvia con violencia y volviendo aún más solitario un mundo en el que no hay sitio para resguardarse.

En medio de toda aquella sensación de desasosiego que se desata con la tormenta, cuando se sitúa frente a él, la figura blanca del hollow parece más alta y más fuerte que antes.

_Como he dicho, eso ya no será necesario, Ichigo. _

Sirviéndose de un rápido movimiento, el extraño ser le agarra del cuello y lo levanta del suelo.

"¿Necesario para…qué?" Inevitablemente, Ichigo deja caer su zampakutoh y a su vez, se lleva ambas manos al cuello, tratando de soltarse. "¿Qué…es…lo…que…quieres?"

Con los dedos presionando su garganta, el hollow vuelve a reírse con desprecio, mostrando su dentadura afilada y perversa.

_¿No es evidente?_ Mientras habla, aumenta un poco más la presión sobre el cuello de Ichigo, que lucha en vano por respirar._ Quiero tomar el control._

Cuando está a punto de perder el conocimiento por la falta de aire, el hollow le suelta de golpe y le observa caer de rodillas al suelo mientras le da un empujón con el pie y se aparta de su lado.

_Tanto poder desaprovechado…_

Ichigo se esfuerza por dar amplias bocanadas de aire y comienza a toser frenéticamente encogido sobre si mismo, tratando de que el oxígeno vuelva a entrar en sus pulmones.

"No…lo…permitiré…"

Alargando la mano, consigue alcanzar la empuñadura de su zampakutoh y vuelve a ponerse de pie, adoptando la posición precisa para invocar su Bankai. A esas alturas, la lluvia es más intensa que nunca, y el cielo se ha vuelto completamente negro.

_No puedes hacer nada para impedirlo_. Cruzándose de brazos, el hollow vuelve a situarse frente a él. ¿_No lo notas?_ Sus ojos son ahora de un amarillo intenso y sus palabras parecen resonar, de nuevo, directamente dentro de la cabeza de Ichigo._ ¿No sientes como tu cuerpo ya no te pertenece?_

De pronto, los brazos y las piernas de Ichigo se quedan rígidos, su cuerpo se tensa, y a pesar de todos sus intentos no es capaz de moverse. Completamente desconcertado, mira al hollow con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Por qué está pasando esto?"

_IV._

"Suele ocurrir cuando el alma no está en paz." Urahara se toca la barbilla pensativo y hace una pequeña pausa para tomar un poco de aire. "Un ser humano normal no sufriría excesivos daños, pero la dualidad del espíritu de Ichigo y su poder, hacen que la situación pueda volverse peligrosa."

Durante unos minutos nadie se atreve a decir nada. Desde hacía tiempo, tanto Chad como Ishida, y también Inoue, sabían que las cosas con Ichigo no iban demasiado bien, y aunque desconocían la razón, estaban seguros de que antes o después terminaría pasando algo. Sobre todo Ishida, que en las últimas semanas había estado notando unas fluctuaciones muy extrañas en la energía espiritual de Ichigo.

"¿Entonces es el alma de Kurosaki lo que está en peligro?"

A Inoue casi le da miedo decirlo en voz alta y sus palabras suenan como un susurro apenas audible. Urahara inclina la cabeza un poco hasta que sus ojos quedan cubiertos por su sombrero, y vuelve a tomar la palabra.

"En teoría todo esto debía haberlo superado al transformarse en shinigami, pero cuando aceleramos su proceso de conversión para que pudiera viajar a la Sociedad de Almas, sabíamos que corríamos el riesgo de que quedara algún cabo suelto."

Habían sido egoístas y demasiado confiados al haber puesto en peligro la vida de Rukia y utilizar los sentimientos de Kurosaki para enviarle a rescatarla junto con el resto de sus amigos. Urahara sabía que el entrenamiento acelerado era peligroso y a pesar de todo, había empleado gran cantidad de tiempo en autoconvencerse de que Ichigo era lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo. Las cosas no habían ido bien y no podía deshacerse de la sensación de culpa, por más que supiera que el fin de todo aquello había sido detener a Aizen en su intento por apoderarse del Hougyoku. Algo que, por otra parte, no habían conseguido.

"Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás."

Como siempre, Yoruichi parece adivinar su pensamiento, y esa sombra de sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios es la manera que tiene de ofrecerle su apoyo. Urahara le agradece el gesto asintiendo brevemente.

"¿Pero por qué le está pasando esto ahora?"

A Inoue empieza a dolerle la cabeza de aguantar las lágrimas, y apenas es capaz de pensar con claridad. Yoruichi la mira durante unos segundos y se levanta pausadamente.

"En esencia, un hollow es el producto de un alma deformada." Despacio, se aproxima a la cama de Ichigo, que sigue sufriendo una especie de estado delirante, y se sienta junto a él. "Eso quiere decir que todos tenemos una parte de hollow en nuestro interior que al morir debemos controlar para que no nos domine." Observándole detenidamente, Yoruichi coloca una mano en su frente, que arde de fiebre. "Cuando Urahara volvió a convertir a Ichigo en shinigami, éste sólo consiguió dominar temporalmente a su hollow interno, por lo que su espíritu quedó dividido en dos mitades."

De pronto, el cuerpo de Ichigo sufre una violenta convulsión que obliga a Yoruichi a apartarse, mientras Tessai continúa invocando algún tipo de fuerza contenedora que envuelve con un aura dorada todo su cuerpo y parte de la cama.

Sentándose de nuevo junto a los demás, Yoruichi continúa con calma.

"Mientras esas dos mitades han estado en equilibrio, el espíritu de Ichigo no ha sufrido ninguna alteración, pero al quedar desestabilizada esa armonía, su alma ha empezado a deformarse y…"

"¿Deformarse?" Inoue está tan nerviosa que no puede evitar interrumpir. "Pero creía que un alma sólo se deformaba si un espíritu sentía frustración al no poder cumplir con sus objetivos, o por culpa de algún resentimiento, o cuando no puede soportar la falta de un ser amado y…"Al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, Inoue se detiene de golpe, frenando un discurso que estaba diciendo de carrerilla y casi sin pensar.

_La falta de un ser amado._

"Oh." Un extraño silencio se hace entre sus compañeros, y finalmente los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. "Kuchiki."

Inoue trata de sonreír pero apenas consigue dibujar una débil mueca, y Urahara asiente mientras se quita el sombrero y vuelve a mirar a Ichigo.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

_V._

_Si tu poder se debilita, el mío aumenta. Es así de simple._

El hollow lleva un rato caminando a su alrededor, aparentemente inmune a la tormenta y a los efectos del viento que corta la piel de Ichigo, aún completamente inmóvil.

"¿Mi poder?"

La lluvia se ha vuelto tan intensa que apenas es capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, y sin dejar de forcejear contra la fuerza que le impide moverse, comienza a notar una sensación extraña que se extiende por su cuerpo.

_Te sientes un fracasado desde que volvimos de la Sociedad de Almas, un inútil que no es capaz de conservar las cosas que le importan..._

Un molesto cosquilleo sube por sus piernas y cuando consigue mirarse los pies, se da cuenta de que poco a poco, toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo, hasta las rodillas, está desapareciendo.

"¿Pero que…?"

La lluvia sigue cayendo con fuerza mientras que la figura cada vez más grande y resplandeciente del hollow empieza a absorberle. A sus pies, las estructuras de los edificios se quiebran, y el ruido del metal y los cristales se mezcla con el sonido del viento huracanado.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Detente!"

A pesar de los gritos de Ichigo, y de sus intentos desesperados por liberarse, el hollow continúa hablando, impasible.

_Por culpa de esos estúpidos sentimientos humanos has perdido la confianza, la voluntad para luchar. _

Sus piernas han desaparecido del todo, y ahora su torso y sus manos comienzan a volverse etéreas y a fundirse con el hollow, mientras que el mundo en el que se encuentran continúa hundiéndose.

_Tengo que confesarte que la última vez que nos vimos pensé que me sería más difícil vencerte._ Se rasca pensativo la cabeza con una mano, como si aún no acabara de creérselo. _Pero al final tú solito has conseguido acabar derrotado._

"¡Basta!"

De nuevo su risa estridente retumba en los oídos de Ichigo, que continúa gritando con desesperacion, y la oscuridad se vuelve tan densa que apenas puede distinguir nada que no sea la figura resplandeciente de su enemigo y lo poco que queda de su cuerpo.

El hollow se detiene frente a él y baja un poco la voz.

_Antes de hacerte desaparecer del todo déjame preguntarte algo._ Ichigo está tan angustiado pensando en la forma de parar su inminente desaparición que apenas es capaz de prestar atención a sus palabras. _¿Tan importante es esa shinigami_? Sin embargo, la mención explícita a Rukia hace que, por un momento, se olvide de su situación y detenga el forcejeo para mirar al hollow. _¿Tan especial es para que todo lo demás haya dejado de importarte?_

Ichigo aprieta los dientes y nota como su corazón se acelera de rabia, aunque su pecho prácticamente ha desaparecido del todo.

"Que te jodan."

El hollow sonríe satisfecho.

_Bien. Entonces le daremos la bienvenida que se merece._

De pronto, todos los sentidos de Ichigo se ponen alerta, o lo poco que queda de ellos, y todavía es capaz de notar como la escasa energía que le queda sacude lo que resta de su cuerpo.

"¿Darle la bienvenida? ¿A qué te refieres?"

El hollow se acerca tanto hacia él que su proximidad se vuelve insoportable.

_¿Tan inútil te has vuelto que ni si quiera eres capaz de sentir que tu amiguita acaba de volver al mundo humano?_

_VI._

"Así que es por eso que a pesar de las horas de entrenamiento Kurosaki parecía siempre tan agotado y a penas podía soportar un par de batallas dignamente."

Ishida se coloca con cuidado las gafas y mira a Urahara, que no tarda en confirmar sus sospechas.

"Así es." Con el sombrero aún en la mano, Urahara continúa hablando en un tono reflexivo, mientras los demás escuchan con atención. "Parece que la idea de haber dejado a Rukia en la Sociedad de Almas y el deseo de estar con ella, producen en Ichigo una sensación de abandono que ha ido creciendo con el tiempo hasta hacerse incontrolable, y como consecuencia de ello, su alma ha estado alimentándose de esos sentimientos negativos, provocando la pérdida de grandes cantidades de su energía espiritual."

Inoue agacha la vista, incapaz de controlar las lágrimas. Yoruichi coloca una mano cálida sobre su hombro.

"Y son precisamente esos sentimientos los que le han dado fuerza a su hollow."

El tendero se cruza de brazos y vuelve a colocarse el sombrero. Cuando levanta de nuevo la vista, se encuentra a Chad frente a él, que aprieta los puños con fuerza.

"¿Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarle?"

Urahara niega con la cabeza.

"Sólo podemos esperar y desearle suerte."

Ante esa respuesta, Inoue se oprime el pecho con las manos e Ishida da un par de pasos nervioso por la habitación.

"Ahora, por favor, marchaos."

Ninguno quiere irse, pero los tres saben que deben seguir las indicaciones de Urahara, por lo que sin demasiadas protestas se dirigen a la sala de entrenamiento mientras Yoruichi, Urahara y Tessai se quedan con Ichigo, que empieza a gritar de nuevo y se retuerce dolorosamente sobre la cama.

_VII._

"¡Deja de decir estupideces!"

A Ichigo le cuesta demasiado concentrarse y queda muy poca fuerza en su espíritu como para rastrear la energía de Rukia y averiguar si lo que dice el hollow es cierto o no, pero la sola posibilidad de que sea verdad, de que Rukia haya vuelto justo en el momento en el que está siendo absorbido por ese monstruo, le provoca una sensación de miedo irracional que no ayuda en nada a su complicada situación.

_Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, colega. _

Finalmente, el pecho y los hombros de Ichigo terminan de desaparecer y aunque no siente dolor físico alguno, el caos en el que se está convirtiendo su mundo interior es sólo una pequeña muestra del sufrimiento que experimentanta su espíritu.

_De hecho, como te estoy agradecido por haberme puesto las cosas tan fáciles, voy a hacerte un favor._ Ichigo niega con la cabeza por instinto, alarmado ante sea lo que sea que el hollow esté a punto de decir. _Vamos a ir a verla._

Aunque solamente su cuello y su cabeza quedan ya visibles, es suficiente para que Ichigo grite desesperado con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella!"

El hollow, en cambio, vuelve a reírse con ganas.

_Ya no puedes impedírmelo, Ichigo._

Para cuando el último reflejo de su pelo naranja se desvanece, el mundo interior de Ichigo se ha convertido en un amasijo de hierro y cristal inundado de lluvia y cubierto por una oscuridad espesa y desapacible; y en medio de todo el caos, la figura blanca del hollow se alza triunfal, más resplandeciente que nunca.

Los gritos desesperados de Ichigo resuenan en la lejanía, donde nadie puede oírlos.

_VIII._

Las paredes de la habitación comienzan a temblar y antes de que Urahara, Tessai o Yoruichi tengan tiempo de reaccionar, una fuerte explosión de energía se expande por toda la estancia, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el techo. El potente haz de luz les obliga a cerrar los ojos, y de golpe, los tres salen disparados hacia arriba sin ningún control.

Pasados unos segundos, cuando la luz se disipa y el ambiente vuelve a estar en calma, Yoruichi es capaz de recuperar la conciencia de su propio cuerpo y detener el impulso que la arrastra hacia ninguna parte. Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra resguardada por el cuerpo de Kisuke junto a Tessai, detrás de uno de los escudos de protección de Benihime.

Al mirar a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que están en el aire, justo por encima del almacén, y bajando la vista puede ver con claridad el agujero que la fuerza espiritual de Ichigo ha abierto en el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Sin embargo, no hay rastro de él por ninguna parte.

Urahara dispersa el escudo, y visiblemente preocupados, los tres vuelven a bajar al suelo. Por la puerta asoman primero Ururu y Jinta, seguidos de Ishida, Inoue y Chad.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Ishida examina el agujero del techo a través de sus inquisitivas gafas, observando los restos de madera y teja esparcidos por el suelo.

"Os dije que os quedarais en la sala de entrenamiento."

Urahara mira alternativamente a Yoruichi y a Tessai para comprobar que los dos están bien y respira más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que no han sufrido ningún daño.

"¿A dónde ha ido Kurosaki?"

Mientras formula la pregunta, Inoue se adelanta unos pasos y se coloca en frente de Urahara, que guarda a Benihime en su funda y se toma unos segundos antes de responder con voz grave.

"Ese no era Kurosaki."


	6. Nota de autor!

¡_Hola a todos! _

_Estos días, mientras termino de escribir el sexto capítulo de la historia he vuelto a leer los capítulos anteriores que ya he publicado y he cambiado algunas cosas. _

_En la mayoría de ellos sólo son cambios en expresiones que no me convencían mucho, poniendo y quitando frases que en realidad no modifican la historia ni el tono del capítulo en absoluto, pero en el **capítulo 4: La princesa, el puño y la flecha, **hay una importante diferencia, y es que además de algunas expresiones, he ampliado y modificado en gran parte la conversación entre Yoruichi y Urahara, que nunca terminó de gustarme cuando la escribí. _

_Si os apetece volver a echarle un vistazo espero que os guste más esta segunda versión!_

_Saludos!_


	7. Aproximaciones

_¡Hola a todos! Mi ordenador últimamente es un desastre, y aunque tenía este capítulo preparado mucho antes, perdí parte de lo que había escrito y casi he tenido que volverlo a escribir. Pensaba hacerlo un poco más largo, pero como he tardado tanto en actualizar y esta semana no voy a poder escribir mucho, he pensado dejarlo aquí para poder publicarlo hoy y que no se pase más tiempo. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, de verdad que os lo agradezco. _

_¡Intentaré no tardar tanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo!_

_¡Espero que os guste y que sigáis dejando vuestras opiniones!_

**VI. Aproximaciones.**

_I._

La alarma no ha dejado de sonar con insistencia desde que llegó al Centro de Control de Operaciones, convocado mediante un mensaje urgente. A su alrededor toda la sala parece estar sumida en una especie de caos organizado en el que cada miembro del Centro controla aparatos, observa incidencias y pulsa botones de varios tamaños y formas. Todos y cada uno de los shinigamis allí presentes parece saber exactamente que hacer y hacia donde dirigirse, pero aparentemente, ninguno de ellos piensa tomarse la molestia de apagar aquel estridente sonido que le martillea los oídos desde hace ya más de diez minutos. El capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya empieza a plantearse seriamente utilizar a Hyorinmaru para congelar toda la maldita sala.

"¿No podéis parar ese trasto de una vez?" Los oficiales encargados de los monitores continúan correteando de un lado para otro, inquietos, murmurando incoherencias y anotando coordenadas y extraños códigos en cuadernos de distintos colores. "Empieza a dolerme la cabeza".

Uno de ellos se detiene un segundo a mirarle y le hace una breve reverencia.

"Lo siento, señor." El chico parece sinceramente contrariado. "Es automático".

Tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, Toshiro se cruza de brazos y resopla con resignación.

"¿Vuestro jefe es capaz de pasarse cientos de años inventando las más sofisticadas armas y toda clase de extraños artilugios y no puede crear un maldito botón de apagado?"

El oficial de la Duodécima División se encoge de hombros y sin más palabras, vuelve a prestar atención a su hoja de cálculos, mientras Toshiro contempla una vez más todo el _Sistema de Registro Monitorizado de Actividad Energética Inusual_ que el capitán Mayuri Kurotsuchi creó, instaló y bautizó con ese enrevesado nombre, y que sólo una docena de personas en toda la Sociedad de Almas es capaz de utilizar correctamente.

"Parece que está a punto de echar humo por las orejas, capitán".

El inconfundible tono desenfadado que escucha a su espalda le pone todavía de peor humor, y de nuevo, tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

"A callar, Matsumoto".

Poniéndose a su altura y colocando las manos en sus caderas, una risueña Matsumoto saca la lengua mientras se contonea y se arregla el pelo coqueta.

"¿Qué está haciendo ahí parado con esa cara?"

Toshiro la mira entornando los ojos.

"¿No ves que tenemos una emergencia?"

Matsumoto asiente.

"Aún así tiene que aprender a relajarse, capitán".

A pesar de seguir enfadado, Toshiro respira con alivio al comprobar que, afortunadamente, aunque la intensa luz roja continúa encendida, el molesto silbido emitido por la alarma parece extinguirse del todo.

"Capitán Hitsugaya".

Cruzando la puerta con ligereza, el capitán de la Decimotercera División aparece en la estancia y se coloca frente a él sin más preámbulos, visiblemente inquieto.

El sistema de emergencia se había disparado apenas concluida la puesta del sol. Los sensores de energía interdimensional comenzaron a procesar a toda velocidad picos energéticos poco usuales en un punto concreto de la ciudad de Karakura y puesto que el capitán y la subcapitana Kurotsuchi se encontraban en medio de un experimento, y éste odiaba ser interrumpido cuando estaba en su laboratorio, a pesar de que la vigilancia del Centro de Control no entraba dentro de las obligaciones de Ukitake ni de ninguno de los miembros de su división, puesto que Rukia Kuchiki, una de sus subordinadas, estaba destinada en aquella zona, los oficiales de la Duodécima División al mando habían considerado oportuno avisarle. Desde entonces, el capitán se había hecho cargo personalmente de todo.

"Ukitake". Toshiro frunce el ceño contrariado. "¿Dónde te habías metido?"

Aunque recupera un semblante más sereno, Ukitake contesta con gravedad.

"He ido a informar al Comandante Yamamoto".

Al escuchar que la situación requiere la intervención del Comandante, todos los sentidos de Toshiro se ponen alerta, y es capaz de notar el mismo efecto en su subordinada, que cambia de actitud, relajando la sonrisa de su rostro y escuchando con atención.

"¿Quieres explicarme que es lo que está pasando?"

Ukitake toma un poco de aire, con los ojos fijos en una de las pantallas que tiene delante.

"Hemos detectado una fuente anormal de energía en la zona norte de la ciudad de Karakura".

Precisamente una vista aérea de la ciudad aparece proyectada en el monitor principal de la sala mientras Ukitake pronuncia esas palabras.

"¿En la zona norte?" Toshiro recuerda haber oído hablar de ese lugar concreto en alguna reunión. "¿Ese no es el territorio del shinigami sustituto?"

Ukitake asiente.

"Así es". Con los dedos de su mano derecha, señala en el mapa el área aproximada de la ciudad a la que se refiere. "De hecho, creemos que el propio Ichigo Kurosaki podría ser el portador de esa energía".

Matsumoto, que hasta el momento permanecía callada, se dirige al capitán Ukitake bastante confusa, sin poder controlar su impaciencia.

"¿Y qué puede significar eso, capitán?"

A esas alturas, Toshiro es plenamente consciente de que sea lo que sea, no significa nada bueno, y Ukitake no tarda en confirmar sus sospechas.

"Aún no estamos seguros, pero la situación podría volverse peligrosa para todos".

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Matsumoto mira alternativamente a los dos capitanes, expectante.

"Entiendo". Toshiro se lleva una mano a la barbilla reflexivo. "¿Cuáles son las órdenes del Comandante?"

Ukitake extiende un sobre sellado hacia él.

"El Comandante quiere que te encargues de preparar una unidad que esté lista para intervenir en el Mundo Real en caso de que sea necesario".

Toshiro asiente, abriendo el sobre y leyendo con detenimiento las disposiciones precisas del Comandante.

"¿Y mientras tanto que haremos, señor?".

Ukitake mira a Matsumoto con serenidad.

"Esperaremos a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas".

Matsumoto asiente y Ukitake vuelve a mirar el mapa de Karakura, mientras todo el Centro de Control continúa en pleno revuelo.

"Además, el Comandante ya se ha puesto en contacto con Kisuke Urahara".

_II._

Si le preguntaran, Rukia diría que no le temblaban las rodillas cuando la capitana Unahana le confirmó que a pesar de no estar recuperada del todo, era libre de reincorporarse al trabajo si ese era su deseo. Aseguraría que no se le hizo un nudo en la garganta en el momento en el que el capitán Ukitake hizo oficial su vuelta al mundo real aquella misma tarde y probablemente repetiría mecánicamente que estaba prestando atención cuando Renji le deseó buena suerte y la subcapitana Matsumoto le encargó comprar una barra de labios con sabor a frambuesa como las que solían usar las mujeres humanas. Diría que asintió convencida ante la insistencia del capitán Kempachi, empeñado en hacerla prometer que arrastraría a Ichigo pronto de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas, y que tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse al oír a la subcapitana Kurotsuchi pedirle tímidamente traerle noticias de Ishida a su regreso.

Diría todo eso con calma y sin apartar la vista, pero nada sería cierto.

Si le preguntaran, Rukia, además, negaría haber sentido una ligera presión en el pecho viendo abrirse la puerta interdimensional, diría que había estado corriendo un par de horas por el canal de tránsito entre los dos mundos, e insistiría en que el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y el ligero rubor de sus mejillas se debían exclusivamente al esfuerzo físico. Quizá en ese caso, alguien respondiera que no había sido necesario correr y que de hecho, ni siquiera habían sido un par de horas, sino sólo unos pocos minutos. Y tendría razón. Ella, sin embargo, hablaría de algún tipo de fluctuación temporal, de una alteración en las corrientes de energía de la garganta, y puede que hasta le echara la culpa a Urahara.

Si le preguntaran, cualquier excusa le parecería válida con tal de no admitir que la ansiedad que le producía la idea de volver a ver a Ichigo actuaba sobre ella como un hechizo kidoh de alto nivel. Controlando su cuerpo y su mente.

Afortunadamente, cuando cruza el portal con el estómago encogido y pone un pie tembloroso en el mundo real, no hay nadie cerca para hacer preguntas.

Casi de inmediato, la puerta interdimensional desparece a su espalda con un escueto chasquido, provocando una suave brisa que le hace cosquillas en la base del cuello y entre los dedos de las manos. Tarda unos minutos en acostumbrarse al aire ligeramente más espeso de la dimensión humana y le cuesta respirar con normalidad, pero cuando mira a su alrededor, le reconforta pensar que la ciudad le sigue pareciendo la misma de siempre.

Sus calles aparentemente tranquilas aún contienen aquella fuerte carga espiritual que le resultó tan sorprendente la primera vez, y las extrañas oscilaciones energéticas que irradia la atmósfera despiertan todos y cada uno de sus sentidos de shinigami.

Apenas acaba de anochecer, y aunque la idea de ir directamente a colarse por la ventana de Ichigo cruza por su mente durante un momento, después de pensarlo bien, decide que lo primero que debe hacer es visitar a Urahara para informarle de su regreso y solicitarle un gigai, además del resto de material que necesitará para cumplir correctamente con su trabajo.

Algo más tranquila por haber conseguido organizar sus ideas, Rukia comienza a andar con pasos cortos por la amplia avenida que tiene frente a ella, desierta a excepción de algún gato escurridizo que desaparece entre las esquinas de los callejones.

La tenue luz de las farolas parpadea oscilante sobre su cabeza y la temperatura parece haber descendido unos grados cuando un repentino escalofrío le sacude por la espalda, recorriendo su cuerpo desde la base de la nuca hasta las puntas de los pies, y haciendo que se detenga de golpe.

Completamente quieta y con los ojos muy abiertos, Rukia trata de identificar de donde proviene la poderosa y oscura energía que se adueña de su cuerpo, y a quién es su portador.

Está segura de que por el tipo de fuerza espiritual que desprende tiene que tratarse de un hollow, pero ni siquiera estando frente a un Menos había experimentado antes una sensación parecida.

Su mente comienza a funcionar deprisa. Primero piensa en Aizen, en la posibilidad de que algo de aquella energía tenga que ver con él, después imagina a algún tipo de enemigo desconocido relacionado con el hougyoku, y mientras toda clase de teorías cruzan por su mente, segura de que la fuente de esa energía se dirige hasta su posición, mira a uno y otro lado para comprobar que no hay ningún humano cerca que pueda correr peligro.

De pronto, la luz de las farolas que iluminan la calle a derecha e izquierda comienza a apagarse de manera sucesiva, y Rukia retrocede por instinto un par de pasos, arrastrando los pies. El escalofrío que inunda todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas se hace más intenso cuando la última de las farolas se apaga, dejándola completamente a oscuras, y por un momento cree que la espesa energía espiritual que la envuelve la hará caer al suelo paralizada. Sin embargo, tan solo unos segundos después, un tenue resplandor a su espalda resurge emitiendo un débil haz de luz, y cuando consigue acostumbrar sus ojos a la nueva penumbra, con el corazón disparado y la boca seca, Rukia es capaz de distinguir con claridad una sombra alargada que se proyecta en el suelo justo frente a ella. El perfil completo de un cuerpo delgado con el pelo revuelto se dibuja por encima de su propio contorno, el trazo de la zampakutoh, e incluso la postura de los brazos y de las piernas se diferencia entre los reflejos de la débil luz con asombrosa precisión.

Mientras sus ojos recorren despacio las líneas de la interminable silueta, Rukia comienza a respirar ruidosamente. Con un dolor sordo en el centro del pecho se da la vuelta despacio, temblando.

"¿I…Ichigo?".

Frente a ella, tras la luz de la única de las farolas que permanece encendida, vestido con el uniforme de shinigami y con la zampakutoh a su espalda, la figura de Ichigo parece más alta y más fuerte que la última vez. Y mucho más despiadada.

Su rostro y parte de su perfil derecho permanecen aún a oscuras, pero Rukia es capaz de adivinar una sonrisa hueca que no tarda en convertirse en una risa desagradable y estridente.

"Soy su nueva y mejorada versión".

El sonido distorsionado de su voz la golpea en los oídos como una corriente eléctrica y el dolor que siente en el pecho se hace más intenso. Por un momento, su mente la transporta automáticamente a otro lugar y a otro tiempo. Son solo unos segundos, pero es suficiente para estar de nuevo en la Sociedad de Almas, ante el cuerpo poseído de Kaien, escuchando la misma risa, el mismo tono de voz sombrío.

Conteniendo el impulso de retroceder, Rukia siente avanzar hacia su dirección la cadencia de unos pasos que resuenan entre los recovecos de la calle desierta, y aguanta la respiración casi inconscientemente durante un par de segundos largos. Justo el tiempo que él emplea en moverse un poco hacia delante e inclinar la cabeza para mirarla de cerca, exponiéndose completamente a la luz.

Los ojos desorbitados de Rukia se dirigen directamente hacia la mitad derecha de su cara, mientras se cubre la boca con las manos y le empiezan a fallar las piernas.

La máscara cubre todo ese lado, desgarrándose en la parte superior y marcada por tres franjas granates verticales que parten sucesivas desde la zona más alta de su nariz, haciéndose más anchas y curvadas sobre su frente. El ojo que queda enmarcado por el huesudo antifaz ha perdido todo rastro de pupila y se contrae en la forma ovalada de un amarillo intenso y penetrante que da paso a otras dos pequeñas franjas granates más estrechas e igualmente arqueadas sobre su pómulo. La parte inferior está rematada con media dentadura fuerte y prominente, y todo el conjunto parece acoplarse al rostro de Ichigo como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

De pronto, Rukia tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por respirar.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Ichigo, o lo que queda de él, apoya una mano sobre la estructura metálica de la farola, reposando su cuerpo sin demasiado esfuerzo y enseñándole unos dientes afilados que acompañan a una mirada anaranjada y vacía.

"Rukia Kuchiki". Rukia se estremece hasta los huesos al escuchar su nombre bailando entre su lengua siseante. "_Por fin_".

Aún con los ojos puestos en la máscara, desesperada por entender lo que está pasando, Rukia traga con dificultad y se aclara la garganta, buscando su voz perdida en alguna parte de su cuerpo para poder formular la pregunta más elemental de todas.

"¿Q…quien eres?"

La extraña figura que tiene frente a ella parece bastante sorprendida por la pregunta, y la mira durante un momento con tanta fijeza que Rukia está a punto de apartar la vista.

"No tengo nombre". Se incorpora con ligereza y da un par de pasos al frente, acercándose amenazadoramente. "Aunque puedes llamarme Ichigo".

"No".

La respuesta es automática e inmediata.

"¿No?".

Cuanto más se aproxima, la carga energética a su alrededor se hace más dolorosa y pesada. Como shinigami, Rukia ha sido entrenada para conocer y distinguir cualquier tipo de alma, las transformaciones a las que está sometida su materia y todos y cada uno de sus posibles procesos evolutivos. Eso incluye fases tan diversas como las purificaciones, fusiones, hollowficaciones o posesiones, así como la distinción de la energía característica que desprenden unos y otros estados espirituales. No sabe cómo y no entiende por qué, pero por mucho que se resista a creerlo, cuanto más cerca está de él, la energía que la envuelve, la máscara, y todas y cada una de las partículas espirituales que desprende su cuerpo, la llevan a la misma conclusión.

A la única conclusión posible.

"¿Ya te has dado cuenta?"

Tiene ganas de gritar.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Incapaz de contener las lágrimas y apretando las manos contra el pecho, Rukia clava la vista en el suelo. "¿Cómo es posible que te hayas convertido en esto?"

El hollow en el que se ha transformado Ichigo vuelve a reírse con ganas, y da un par de vueltas en torno a ella.

"Deberías alegrarte". Rukia levanta la vista de nuevo y ladea la cabeza, siguiendo el movimiento pausado que dibuja a su alrededor. "Ahora Ichigo es mucho más fuerte". Se da un par de palmaditas en el pecho y extiende los brazos hacia ella. "Y es todo gracias a ti."

Confundida y desconcertada, Rukia trata de articular palabra sin demasiado éxito, y a cambio, solo consigue emitir un débil balbuceo.

El hollow avanza hasta invadir su espacio personal y le sujeta la cara con una mano, levantándole la barbilla con una ligera presión que la obliga a mirarlo directamente a los ojos vacíos.

"Al parecer eres su punto débil."

Durante unos segundos parece examinarla con cuidado, como si tratara de encontrar en su rostro la justificación a algo que Rukia no llega a entender muy bien.

"Afortunadamente, yo no tengo ese problema".

Aunque la suelta de golpe y se aparta de ella, el contacto con la mano fría del hollow, tan distinta a la habitual calidez de Ichigo, la deja paralizada, y Rukia cae de rodillas al suelo respirando con dificultad.

De nuevo, la imagen de aquella noche en la Sociedad de Almas vuelve a su memoria. El mismo miedo, la misma sensación de impotencia, el dolor en el pecho que se hace más y más fuerte. Despacio, levanta la vista para mirar una vez más a Ichigo, para mirar en lo que se ha convertido, y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas cargadas de rabia contra si misma por no saber cómo impedir que todo vuelva a repetirse.

El hollow se agacha frente a ella y sonríe de nuevo.

"Vas a tener que cambiar esa cara, shinigami. O no será divertido".

Rukia siente un pinchazo agudo en el estómago que le acelera el pulso.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene que ser divertido?".

La sonrisa del hollow se hace más amplia.

"Matarte".


	8. Nubes de tormenta

_Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo por fin el nuevo capítulo! La historia está casi acabando (aunque aún quedan un par de capítulos como mínimo) así que espero que estéis disfrutando de ella leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola. Gracias a todos de nuevo por vuestros comentarios. Ojalá pudiera contestaros uno por uno para agradeceros que participéis en el fic dejando vuestras opiniones pero casi nunca tengo tiempo! Así que, como ya he dicho mil veces, estoy encantada de que comentéis y espero que sigáis haciéndolo._

_Capítulo VII, espero que os guste y que me perdonéis por el retraso!_

_Besossss_

_Por cierto! Tengo una duda con el nombre completo del comandante Yamamoto. Lo he buscado por todas partes y al final me he decidido por Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. Como no tengo ni idea de japonés y me parece un nombre bastante largo, si por casualidad estuviera mal, por favor, avisadme para que lo cambie!_

**VII. Nubes de tormenta. **

_I._

La comunicación se había producido de manera inmediata después de la explosión.

Acompañado de una mariposa infernal y en la más absoluta discreción, uno de los miembros del Cuerpo de Operaciones Secretas de las Fuerzas Especiales enviado por Soi Fong había transmitido a Yoruichi la voluntad del Comandante Yamamoto de abrir un canal de comunicación directo con Urahara. _En privado y con carácter urgente_. Y dada la situación, el ex capitán de la Doceava División había decidido no poner excesivos reparos en ello.

Utilizado un circuito interdimensional común que no tardó demasiado en preparar, Urahara se había dispuesto a esperar frente a la pantalla, con el sombrero entre las manos y la boca ligeramente seca, hasta que la conexión se hiciera efectiva a los pocos minutos. Cien años sin ver al Viejo, y su sola presencia a través del intercomunicador resultó ser tan abrumadora como lo era en tiempos pasados.

Tal y como esperaba, la conversación había sido corta. Apenas un momento para relatar lo ocurrido, un par de asentamientos de cabeza, varios murmullos entre dientes y una orden precisa.

_Acabar con la amenaza._

Una orden que Urahara, educadamente, se había negado a obedecer.

Después de todo, como shinigami, ya no formaba parte de la Sociedad de Almas, al menos no oficialmente, y por lo tanto, no tenía ninguna obligación de seguir instrucciones de sus altos mandos, por más respeto que, pese a todo, aún profesara al Viejo.

El Comandante Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai seguía teniendo, además, el mismo mal carácter de siempre, y después de darle una respuesta negativa, por un momento, Urahara pensó que fundiría su insolente trasero de shinigami usando su dedo meñique, y a una dimensión de distancia. No fue así, afortunadamente, y tras una explicación precipitada en la que expuso sus intenciones y que el Comandante escuchó con los puños cerrados y apretando la mandíbula, finalmente había conseguido un plazo de veinticuatro horas para actuar con total libertad en el asunto Kurosaki, siempre y cuando la situación no se volviera excesivamente peligrosa para los ciudadanos de Karakura o para los oficiales shinigamis a cargo de la zona. Si en ese periodo de tiempo no lograba dominarlo por completo, la Sociedad de Almas con Yamamoto al frente, se convertiría en el único responsable de la suerte de Ichigo, y Urahara sabía por experiencia que el Comandante no solía ser conciliador y magnánimo.

Consciente del poco tiempo del que disponía, lo primero que hizo fue ocuparse de Ishida, Inoue y Chad, que ahora permanecían junto con Ururu y Jinta a cargo de Tessai en el Almacén, protegido con una poderosa barrera bakudoh que impedía cualquier entrada o salida del lugar. A pesar de las protestas de los tres amigos, Urahara se había negado en redondo a dejarlos salir de allí, y contar con la barrera y con Tessai era la forma más efectiva que tenía de asegurarse de que cumplían adecuadamente las normas.

El asunto de la protección de la ciudad y sus habitantes había quedado resuelto, de la misma forma, según el protocolo habitual, ya que en el momento en el que los dos habían llegado a un acuerdo, Yamamoto había ordenado la supresión de cualquier tipo de restricción de poder que afectara a shinigamis, así como la demarcación inmediata del perímetro de protección habitual señalado para cualquier batalla.

La cuestión más importante era, sin embargo, encontrar a Ichigo. Un trabajo que no resultaba demasiado difícil, puesto que, aparentemente, su hollow tenía exactamente la misma habilidad que él para ocultar su rastro energético a los demás. Absolutamente ninguna.

Precisamente con ese objetivo, él y Yoruichi llevan saltando por los tejados, cruzando por las avenidas y callejones de la ciudad de Karakura a toda velocidad el tiempo suficiente para poner a punto sus dotes de shunpo, cuando, repentinamente, en una vuelta de esquina, Yoruichi casi consigue arrollarlo en uno de sus desplazamientos.

Ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para no perder el paso, y colocándose el sombrero en su sitio, Urahara sonríe a medias a su compañera, que permanece con el ceño fruncido, mientras siguen avanzando. No tardarán mucho en alcanzar a Ichigo y la concentrada fuerza espiritual que desprende su forma hollowficada comienza a resultar molesta.

"No me gusta esa energía, Kisuke". Yoruichi aprieta los labios sin dejar de mirar al frente, y aumenta la velocidad. "Si ha completado su transformación no podremos hacer nada".

Urahara acelera el ritmo hasta ponerse a su altura, reflexionando durante un momento.

"En las condiciones en las que se encuentran su cuerpo y su espíritu necesitará algo más de tiempo para concluir con el proceso".

Yoruichi desaparece de nuevo ante sus ojos levantando una suave brisa perfumada que le acompaña hasta que vuelve a encontrarla, segundos después, avanzando hacia otra de las azoteas blancas de la ciudad.

"¿Algo más de tiempo?"

Urahara asiente.

"Unas horas tal vez".

Contrariada por la respuesta, Yoruichi se frena de golpe en medio del salto, obligando a Urahara a pararse y retroceder.

"¿Unas horas? ¿No puedes ser más preciso?"

De nuevo frente a ella y recuperando un poco el aliento, el ex capitán niega con la cabeza con una mano en la barbilla.

"Todo depende de lo que aún quede de Ichigo dentro de esa cosa". Urahara la mira con intensidad durante unos segundos, deseando poder ofrecerle un argumento más satisfactorio del que tiene en esos momentos. "Y de las ganas que tenga de volver".

Yoruichi asiente mientras nota como se le encoge un poco el estómago.

A lo lejos, las luces de la ciudad permanecen apagadas a excepción de un débil resplandor que aún se distingue débilmente, pero que destaca con asombrosa precisión de entre las sombras, emanando una viciada energía que arrasa con todo lo que se ubica a su alrededor.

Urahara suspira con los ojos puestos en la distancia.

_Va a ser una noche muy larga._

_II._

La noche que mató a Kaien, la luna era menguante. Brillante y extraña. Una luna que sólo es posible ver de madrugada, hacia el este, que muestra la última de sus sonrisas burlonas al mundo antes de desaparecer por un tiempo, y que debido a alguna clase de retorcida broma cósmica, aquella noche, tenía forma de pequeña guadaña afilada.

La misma forma que ahora dibuja la sonrisa del hollow en el que se ha convertido Ichigo.

Con los ojos enrojecidos y la respiración entrecortada, Rukia encaja otro de los golpes sin decir una palabra, volviendo a caer al suelo a cierta distancia, y dando un par de vueltas sobre sí misma.

A pesar del dolor que empieza a sentir en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, ninguno de los ataques que ha recibido hasta el momento ha sido lo violento que esperaba. Concentrando la fuerza suficiente en sus manos desnudas para hacerle daño pero sin extremar la potencia de los golpes, el hollow no parece querer acabar con ella de momento, y aunque la sangre comienza a brotarle del labio y está ligeramente mareada, Rukia aún es capaz de levantarse sin excesiva dificultad.

El hollow espera a que se haya incorporado del todo y avanza hasta ella, sujetándola por el cuello sin apretar demasiado.

"Deberías empezar a tomarte esto en serio, shinigami". Después de contemplarla de cerca durante unos segundos, la deja caer de nuevo en el suelo y se aleja unos pasos, utilizando un movimiento mecánico que lleva repitiendo desde hace varios minutos. "Porque dentro de poco empezará a doler de verdad".

El sabor extrañamente salado de la sangre que emana de la herida abierta del borde de su boca le produce una ligera náusea, y con los dedos de la mano derecha, Rukia se limpia la zona en un impulso, ligeramente ansiosa.

La noche que mató a Kaien, no recibió ni un solo golpe. Ni siquiera un rasguño. Sus manos, sin embargo, permanecieron ensangrentadas y temblorosas durante horas, cubiertas con la sangre de su subcapitán hasta que tuvo fuerzas para alejarse de su cuerpo y dejar que los terceros oficiales Kiyone Kotetsu y Sentaro Kotsubaki, se ocuparan de todo.

Al ver como Rukia se pone de nuevo en pie, el hollow comienza a reír con aspereza.

"De nada te servirá seguir levantándote si no puedes esquivar los golpes".

Esta vez el impacto lo recibe directamente en el estómago y cuando cae de rodillas sobre el suelo frío, nota como le tiembla todo el cuerpo.

"Estás siendo toda una decepción, Rukia Kuchiki". El hollow chasquea la lengua y se revuelve el pelo en un gesto tan propio de Ichigo que Rukia tiene ganas de gritar. "Creí que por lo menos mostrarías algo del orgullo de los de tu clase, pero ni siquiera has desenvainado tu zampakutoh".

Rukia sonríe con amargura, incorporándose ligeramente sobre las palmas de sus manos, pero sin llegar a levantarse.

"No es tan sencillo".

Durante un momento, el hollow parece sorprendido.

"¿No lo es?"

Rukia toma un poco de aire y cierra los ojos.

La noche que mató a Kaien pensó que sería ella la que no sobreviviría. _Corre_. Eso fue lo que dijo el capitán Ukitake. _Corre si no quieres morir._ Y correr fue todo lo que supo hacer al principio, correr hacia ninguna parte entre los árboles del bosque, con los puños apretados y las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, en algún momento decidió dejar de correr. Kaien ya estaba completamente poseído por aquel hollow y no habría manera de ayudarle, pero a pesar de todo, el deseo de encontrar un modo de salvarle la hizo regresar.

Cuando por fin volvió a verlo, dirigiendo hacia ella sus ojos huecos y aquellos extraños tentáculos rugosos saliendo de su boca, cuando volvió a mirarlo como mira ahora a Ichigo, con los ojos hinchados por el cansancio y las lágrimas, le temblaban las rodillas y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sujetaba la empuñadura de su arma con tanta fuerza que las palmas de las manos se le llenaron de cortes y magulladuras, y ni siquiera la voz de su capitán alertándola pudo evitar que su zampakutoh atravesara el corazón de Kaien en apenas un suspiro.

Por aquel entonces pensó que no existía en el mundo castigo suficiente para lo que había hecho.

Ahora, cuando mira a Ichigo convertido en ese monstruo, comprende que se equivocaba.

Atormentada por los recuerdos y sobrepasada por la imposibilidad de hacer algo útil para sacarle de esa situación, finalmente Rukia rompe a llorar frente a la sonrisa burlona del hollow.

Aunque quisiera luchar contra él y tratar de oponer alguna resistencia a lo que se avecina, no sabría ni por dónde empezar. A esas alturas, el hollow interior de Ichigo parece dominarlo completamente, y aunque no fuera mucho más fuerte que ella y tuviera alguna posibilidad contra él, para ayudarlo de verdad no podría hacer otra cosa que matarlo.

La imagen de Kaien desplomado en sus brazos vuelve a su memoria, y siente un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho.

"No puedo hacer esto". Rukia hace un gran esfuerzo por intentar mirarlo a la cara más de un par de segundos seguidos. "No de nuevo". A pesar de la máscara, de su voz aguda y distorsionada y del movimiento oscuro y siseante que desprende su cuerpo, el parecido del hollow a Ichigo en su forma normal se ha vuelto una completa y despiadada tortura. "No _contigo_."

El hollow da unos pasos hacia ella mirándola con intensidad.

"¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?" Su voz se vuelve ligeramente grave, como si tratara de hablar en susurros. "¿Realmente piensas dejar que te mate sin más?"

Rukia se seca las lágrimas que se mezclan con la sangre de las heridas de sus mejillas, y siente un ligero cosquilleo en la base de la nuca producido por una extraña brisa que se ha levantado de golpe.

"Significa que si te hubieras convertido en un monstruo huesudo y deforme sería todo mucho más fácil, idiota".

La voz proviene de algún lugar situado por encima de sus cabezas, y en apenas un instante, descendiendo desde uno de los tejados, dos figuras atraviesan las sombras de repente, obligando a retroceder al hollow y colocándose justo delante de una sorprendida Rukia.

Pasados unos segundos y una vez superada la primera impresión, el hollow sonríe abiertamente.

"Vaya". Toda su atención se centra ahora en los dos shinigamis que acaban de aparecer. "Mira lo que tenemos aquí".

A su izquierda, la silueta felina y esbelta de Yoruichi vestida con su habitual ropa ajustada de color negro y naranja con protectores en hombros y piernas, se mantiene con los brazos cruzados y alerta, dejando ondear su larga melena púrpura recogida en una coleta. A su derecha, el perfil de un sombrero de rayas oculta la mitad del rostro de Urahara, que con su inconfundible uniforme verde y sus sandalias de madera, permanece apoyado sobre su bastón.

Los dos desprenden una fuerza espiritual que Rukia no había sentido antes.

El hollow los señala a ambos extendiendo su mano derecha en su dirección. Primero hacia Urahara y después hacia Yoruichi.

"El chiflado y la gatita".

Mientras Yoruichi permanece impasible, Urahara sonríe y hace una pequeña reverencia con el sombrero. Después, ladea la cabeza para examinar a Rukia durante un momento, que aún se encuentra magullada en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien, Kuchiki?"

Rukia asiente despacio y Urahara hace un pequeño gesto de aprobación que por algún motivo le da cierta sensación de seguridad.

Cuando llegó al mundo real, Urahara le pareció un personaje poco ortodoxo y bastante excéntrico, con aquella tienda llena de artilugios shinigamis en su mayor parte prohibidos o muy difíciles de encontrar, y su aparente habilidad para aparecer siempre en los momentos más oportunos. Todo aquello cambió, sin embargo, en el momento en que supo, pocos meses atrás, de su antiguo rango de capitán y de su destierro, y desde entonces, había empezado a sentir verdadera simpatía y respeto por él.

En cuanto a la noble dama Shihoin, sus habilidades habían quedado de sobra demostradas, como Rukia tuvo la fortuna de comprobar cuando ayudó a Ichigo a escapar de su hermano, y el alcance su poder era de sobra conocido por toda la Sociedad de Almas, que estaba repleta de leyendas que hablaban de su repentina desaparición.

Sin duda, los dos formaban una pareja extraña.

"Así que aún te mantienes en ese estado _tan_ inicial". Retirándose un poco el sombrero hacia atrás para poder contemplar mejor al hollow, Urahara lo mira con detenimiento. "Estoy impresionado".

El hollow, por su parte, entorna los ojos y tuerce la boca, irritado.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

Urahara vuelve a colocar el sombrero en su sitio y mira a Yoruichi, ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta.

"Esperaba que a estas alturas se hubiera trasformado por lo menos la mitad de su cuerpo".

Yoruichi asiente.

"Entonces es buena señal".

Rukia, que había decidió volver a incorporarse despacio, se queda paralizada de repente en el suelo, perdiendo por completo el control de sus piernas.

"¿B…buena señal?

Tanto Yoruichi como Urahara se giran hacia ella, mirándola con calidez.

"Parece que hemos subestimado a Ichigo después de todo".

Urahara se agacha hasta colocarse a su altura y le giña un ojo risueño, dejando a Rukia aún más confusa.

"¡Basta ya de decir estupideces!"

Desenvainando la zampakuroh con fiereza, el hollow se dirige hacia ellos con rapidez. Rukia cierra los ojos por instinto, siente el contacto firme de unos brazos que la rodean y escucha un golpe seco que resuena en sus oídos. Después de unos segundos, cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, el cuerpo de Yoruichi aún está sobre ella, cubriéndola por completo, y Urahara ha conseguido detiene el golpe con un escudo protector que Rukia no había visto hasta entonces.

El hollow, sin embargo, parece aguantar la oposición de Urahara sin demasiados problemas, y cuando por fin decide apartarse, su voz resuena entre los huecos vacíos de la calle, inundándola de rabia contenida.

"El Ichigo que tú conoces ya no existe".

Mientras que Yoruichi se incorpora y vuelve a colocarse delante de Rukia, Urahara disipa el escudo y se adelanta unos pasos hacia él.

"Todo lo contrario, _mi hollowficado amigo_". Rukia siente como la ansiedad y la incertidumbre le encoge el estómago. "La fuerza espiritual de Ichigo en su estado más puro es lo único que ha impedido que a estas alturas seas ya una bestia".

La carcajada del hollow resuena aguda y estridente en la noche.

"¿Y cómo es eso posible, viejo loco?"

Urahara se aclara la garganta mientras vuelve a colocarse el sombrero con cuidado.

"La explicación es muy sencilla". A pesar de que su tono parece distendido y amigable, el ex capitán todavía esgrime su zampakutoh con firmeza en dirección hacia el hollow, que permanece a cierta distancia sosteniendo igualmente su arma. "Digamos que tú eres la parte _animal_ de Ichigo. La rabia, el dolor, la sed de lucha, la necesidad de poder… la parte _visceral_, en definitiva". El hollow sonríe enseñando la dentadura, aparentemente satisfecho por el apelativo, y sus ojos se dirigen directamente hacia Rukia, que siente un escalofrío por la espalda. "Es por eso que eres su mitad más poderosa, pero también la más inestable". Aunque Urahara continúa hablando aparentemente impasible, con las últimas palabras, el hollow se vuelve repentinamente serio, y ciertamente aún más amenazador. "La otra parte, en cambio, llamémosla _humana_, es la única que puede controlar el estado espiritual de Ichigo". Avanzando un par de pasos hasta colocarse a la altura de Urahara, ahora permanece exclusivamente atento a sus palabras. "Por eso él pudo despertar su zampakutoh y dominar el bankai en menos de tres días, y consiguió mantenerte bajo control después de su transformación en shinigami y también durante los combates de la Sociedad de Almas". Todas las señales indican que no le gusta lo que está oyendo, y su cuerpo empieza a desprender cantidades descontroladas de energía espiritual que vuelven denso el ambiente. Urahara, sin embargo, continúa hablando con calma. "Los desequilibrios que ha estado sufriendo su alma últimamente han provocado el cambio, y aunque ahora mismo tú tengas el control, puedes estar seguro de que al haber anulado la otra parte, tu estado seguirá evolucionando hasta convertirte en un hollow completo sin que puedas hacer nada por evitarlo. Un hollow poderoso, sin duda, pero común y estúpido al fin y al cabo".

Durante un instante, mientras el hollow mira con intensidad a Urahara al tiempo que desplaza el filo de su zampakutoh hasta encontrar el de la zampakutoh del ex capitán, Rukia tiene la sensación de que el tiempo se detiene.

"No creo ni una palabra."

Las sílabas se arrastran entre sus labios y sus afilados dientes, provocando un sonido opaco y desesperanzador que acompaña con una especia de extraña calma. El mismo tipo de calma que se produce justo antes de que se desate una tormenta. Urahara, en cambio, sonríe sin más.

"Mira tu mano izquierda".

El hollow parece dudar durante un momento si apartar o no la vista de Urahara, como si intentara averiguar por la expresión de su rostro si se trata de alguna especie de truco. Ante su indecisión, Urahara afloja la presión de su zampakutoh y retrocede con cautela, señalando en dirección a su mano.

"Adelante. Mira".

Cuando finalmente mira su mano, la impresión que se refleja en su cara es mayor de lo que Rukia había esperado, y tomando un poco de aire, dirige también sus ojos hacia el lugar que hasta entonces no se había atrevido a mirar.

Los dedos de la mano, la muñeca, y el resto del brazo hasta casi por encima del codo han desaparecido. O por lo menos, ya no existen como tales. Toda la musculatura y la piel ha sido sustituida por una especie de estructura ósea rígida y blanquecina que aparece cortada por dos franjas verticales paralelas de color rojo que terminan a la altura de la mano, dando paso a lo que antes eran cinco dedos, ahora convertidos en garras.

Claramente desconcertado, mientras se mira el brazo por uno y otro lado, el hollow parece preguntarse de dónde ha salido todo aquello, y cómo es posible que no haya notado que estaba allí hasta ese momento. Qué es exactamente lo mismo que se pregunta Rukia.

Además, al fijarse de nuevo en su rostro, Rukia percibe que su máscara se ha hecho más ancha, ocupando prácticamente por completo toda la mitad izquierda.

Después de un breve estado de confusión que no parece afectar ni a Urahara ni a Yoruichi, el hollow vuelve a mirar a Urahara, que continúa sonriendo bajo su sombrero de rayas.

"La prueba de que Ichigo aún permanece en alguna parte de ese espíritu que crees que te pertenece es que a estas alturas, todavía mantienes una apariencia humana. Ese brazo es sólo el principio".

El hollow vuelve a mirarse el brazo, abriendo y cerrando la mano alternativamente durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente, y en contra de todo pronóstico, sonríe divertido.

"No veo por qué esto tendría que ser un problema". Tanto Urahara como Yoruichi parecen sorprendidos por su respuesta, y Rukia ya ni siquiera sabe que pensar. "Este brazo ahora es mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes."

Urahara hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza y mira a Yoruichi de reojo.

"Sin duda hay algo que en este chico no cambia sea cual sea su estado, y es su terquedad".

Yoruichi esboza media sonrisa y se cruza de brazos.

"Sea como sea no podemos perder más tiempo".

Urahara asiente a su vez, y vuelve a centrar su atención en el hollow, que continua encantado con el nuevo estado de su brazo.

"Tienes toda la razón".

Utilizando la cinta de la empuñadura de su zampakutoh para girarla sobre sí misma, el hollow comienza a ondear su arma con fuerza, dándole el impulso necesario para poder lanzarla.

"Será mejor que lleves a Rukia a un lugar seguro, Yoruichi".

Urahara dice las palabras de forma mecánica, agarrando con fuerza su zampakutoh y preparándose para repeler el ataque, mientras que Yoruichi asiente y se da la vuelta hacia Rukia, que la mira con sorpresa y expectación.

"¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?"

Finalmente, el hollow lanza su primer ataque serio contra Urahara, que se ve obligado a moverse con rapidez para esquivar el golpe, y comienzan a pelear a lo largo y ancho de la avenida, lanzando y esquivando golpes aquí y allá.

"¿Es cierto que puede conseguir que Ichigo vuelva a su estado normal?"

Yoruichi asiente con la vista puesta en la pelea, visiblemente preocupada.

"¿Cómo?"

Le tiembla tanto la voz que las palabras apenas consiguen coordinarse en sus labios y emitir un sonido coherente.

"La verdad es que no existe ningún método". Yoruichi sigue pareciendo bastante preocupada, como si la posibilidad de que Urahara salga derrotado hubiera cruzado por primera vez por su mente. "Supongo que podríamos romperle la máscara pero tampoco sabemos si eso funcionaría. De momento, la única solución es luchar". Yoruichi trata de dibujar una sonrisa que sólo consigue resultar triste y resignada. "Tal vez agotando su energía consigamos algo".

Durante un momento, Rukia vuelve a fijarse en la pelea, que continua librándose a base de golpes de tanteo, sin liberaciones ni grandes ataques de momento, sino más bien buscando medir las fuerzas del adversario, y por primera vez en toda la noche, recupera parte de su determinación y se siente un poco menos temblorosa y confusa.

Haciendo caso omiso a los intentos de Yoruichi por alejarla de allí, se levanta con firmeza y aprieta con fuerza las manos.

_La única solución es luchar._

"¡Urahara! ¡Detente!" Su voz se oye alta y clara entre las sombras, pero apenas produce un ligero movimiento de cabeza de Urahara hacia su dirección, de manera que decide intentarlo de nuevo con más fuerza. "¡Seré yo la que luche contra él!"

Con el final de la última de las palabras, un potente eco parece resonar por todas partes, rodeándolos, y los dos oponentes se frenan en seco, respirando ruidosamente y desviando la vista hacia ella con incredulidad. Yoruichi la sujeta con firmeza por los hombros alarmada.

"¿Pero es que acaso te has vuelto loca?" Rukia niega con la cabeza y se aparta despacio, pero Yoruichi insiste. "Te matará".

Su decisión, sin embargo, ya está tomada.

"Por favor, Urahara. Tienes que dejarme intentarlo". Tanto Urahara como el hollow han abandonado sus posiciones y bajado sus zampakutohs, y ahora los dos la miran expectantes. "_Necesito_ intentarlo".

Urahara se acerca hasta ella quitándose el sombrero y mirándola a los ojos durante un tiempo que a Rukia le parece una eternidad.

Si no hubiera estado tanto tiempo preocupada por ella misma, si desde el principio se hubiera concentrado en analizar la situación y en tratar de buscar soluciones, probablemente ahora las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para Ichigo. Había preferido, en cambio, dejarse golpear. Derrotada por los recuerdos y convencida de su impotencia, había elegido el camino más fácil, anticipando su fracaso y dándolo todo por perdido.

Había olvidado dónde estaba su corazón.

Era un error que no pensaba volver a cometer.

"¿Estás segura de lo que dices?"

Volviendo la vista hacia el hollow, que permanece de pie unos pasos por detrás, Rukia asiente, y con un gesto afirmativo, Urahara se retira hacia un lado.

"Kisuke, ¿pero qué…?"

Yoruichi lo mira alarmada, pero Urahara trata de tranquilizarla colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

"Cada cual tiene que librar sus propias batallas, ¿no es eso?"

Mirándolos primero a los tres alternativamente sin saber que decir, y tomándose unos segundos de más para asimilar la nueva situación, Yoruichi se cruza de brazos y agacha ligeramente la vista.

"Así es".

Urahara sonríe a medias.

"Esta pelea le pertenece".

Aún no del todo convencida, y consciente de que lo que Rukia pretende no es más que una temeridad, Yoruichi frunce el ceño contrariada. Sin embargo, decide no intervenir por el momento y dejar que el orgullo de los Kuchiki y el deseo de recuperar a Ichigo se enfrente con el hollow, que parece estar complacido por el cambio de adversario.

Mirándole con fijeza, Rukia extrae su zampakutoh y se pone en guardia, provocando de nuevo la irritante sonrisa del hollow.

"Así que por fin te has decidido a morir con dignidad, shinigami".

Rukia separa un poco las piernas y aprieta con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma.

"No me llames shinigami. Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, y quiero que me escuches con mucha atención". Su voz es ahora firme y autoritaria. "Voy a traerte de vuelta sea como sea, Ichigo".

El hollow juguetea con la empuñadura de su zampakutoh sin dejar de sonreír.

"Adelante entonces, Rukia Kuchiki". Con la mirada desafiante, da un par de pasos al frente y baja la voz. "Te aseguro que será lento y doloroso".

La noche que mató a Kaien no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que hacía. Estaba preocupada y nerviosa y su cuerpo obedecía únicamente a sus instintos más básicos.

Ojalá hubiera tenido algún plan entonces. Ojalá lo tuviera ahora.

_III._

Al principio le parece estar flotando en medio de un extraño líquido denso y oscuro. Después, ni siquiera es capaz de sentir por completo su cuerpo, y finalmente, una extraña sensación de ingravidez comienza a hacerse más y más fuerte a su alrededor, mientras un leve cosquilleo le recorre la espalda y despacio, vuelve a recuperar la sensibilidad de sus extremidades, el dolor en el hombro y el pecho. Como si de pronto hubiera despertado de un prolongado letargo.

Cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra así mismo flotando en medio de un enorme espacio vacío y oscuro. Desconcertado y confuso, la pregunta se formula sola en sus labios.

"¿Estoy muerto?"

Al pronunciar las palabras, su voz le suena extraña y ligeramente distorsionada a causa, sobre todo, del sonoro y prolongado eco que retumba por todas partes y se pierde en la distancia.

"No te dolería si estuvieras muerto".

Sobresaltado, Ichigo mira a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Aunque el sonido es débil, está bastante seguro de que proviene de algún lugar cercano, y a pesar de no poder distinguir nada que no sea aquel interminable espacio hueco, dirige la vista hacia el lugar en el que cree que se ha originado la respuesta la primera vez. Junto inmediatamente delante de él.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

La voz tarda en responder, y por un momento, Ichigo piensa que lo que estuviera allí hace un momento, se ha desvanecido. Irritado, trata de moverse hacia alguna parte, pero le resulta imposible desplazarse más de un par de centímetros.

A lo lejos, sin embargo, comienza a dibujarse una débil silueta que no tarda demasiado en tomar forma, y después de un momento, finalmente Ichigo es capaz de distinguir la imagen imponente y ondulante de Zangetsu materializándose entre las sombras y avanzando en su dirección.

"La pregunta que debes hacerte no es dónde estás, Ichigo, la pregunta es cómo piensas salir de aquí."


	9. Revelaciones

_¡Aquí os traigo el n__uevo capítulo después de haber tardado una eternidad en actualizar! Es más bien corto, pero espero poder tener el siguiente listo esta semana._

_¡Espero que os guste y como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!_

**VIII. ****Revelaciones.**

_I._

Las palabras de Zangetsu aún resuenan en aquel espacio vacío e interminable.

_Salir de aquí__._

El eco de su voz lo repite sin más hasta perderse del todo en la distancia, de forma constante y serena. Como si _salir _fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Como si _aquí _tuviera algún sentido.

Ichigo vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, siguiendo la cadencia del último sonido. No es capaz de ver ni una sola puerta, ni una ventana. Ni siquiera un maldito agujero hacia el que dirigirse.

_¿Salir hacia dónde?_

Agotado y desconcertado, Ichigo grita sin más, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, tratando de liberar en la medida de lo posible, la inmensa frustración que siente.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, si es que puede llamar a aquel lugar así, y a relativa distancia de él, el Viejo levanta una ceja consternada y le lanza una mirada reprobable.

"Deja ya de comportarte como un niño, Ichigo".

Al contrario que él, Zangetsu parece poder moverse con total libertad entre la oscuridad del solitario lugar en el que se encuentran, lo que sólo consigue irritar aún más a Ichigo, y avanza hacia su posición con insultante facilidad.

"Ni siquiera se dónde estoy ni que es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer". Ichigo hace un nuevo esfuerzo por desplazarse hacia alguna parte sin conseguir ningún resultado. "Y por si no lo habías notado tampoco puedo moverme".

Envuelto en su habitual ropa negra, con el rostro imperturbable y la mirada penetrante, Zangetsu, en cambio, permanece impasible frente a él.

"¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que fue lo que te trajo hasta aquí?"

Antes de que tenga tiempo de elaborar siquiera una respuesta, Ichigo siente una ligera sacudida en el estómago mientras la imagen de su cuerpo desvaneciéndose frente a una risa distorsionada y unos dientes afilados, vuelve a su memoria.

"Ese maldito hollow".

De pronto, los recuerdos se agolpan desordenados en su mente. El dolor en el pecho, la sensación de ingravidez, su cuerpo desapareciendo entre la lluvia y el acero. _La ausencia de Rukia._

Aunque sigue sin poder moverse, nota como tiembla de rabia de la cabeza a los pies, y de alguna forma, el espacio a su alrededor parece oscilar ligeramente.

"Deberías intentar tranquilizarte, Ichigo. Por ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer".

La voz de Zangetsu vuelve a extenderse por todas partes, envolviéndole y obligándole a concentrarse en su situación actual. Ichigo toma un poco de aire tratando de calmarse.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

Aunque sus ojos hace tiempo que se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad, sigue sin poder distinguir nada más que a Zangetsu frente a él y el espacio vació a su alrededor. El Viejo, sin embargo, no parece tener dudas.

"En algún rincón de tu mente".

La respuesta le resulta extraña, y la posibilidad de estar dentro de sí mismo de nuevo, pero en un escenario completamente distinto al de la ciudad torcida confunde momentáneamente a Ichigo, que después de unos segundos y bajo la atenta mirada de Zangetsu, decide no malgastar el tiempo intentando comprender algo que aparentemente escapa a su control, y tratar de concentrarse en lo realmente importante.

"¿Cómo salgo de aquí?" Sin pretenderlo, levanta tanto la voz que las palabras retumban en sus oídos de forma ensordecedora. "No veo otra cosa más que _esto_". Lo que de hecho, le parece un montón de nada por todas partes. "No hay otra cosa más que _aquí"_.

Zangetsu mira a su alrededor durante un instante y baja un poco la voz, como si quisiera paliar los efectos del molesto eco que Ichigo ha provocado.

"Esto es sólo lo que alcanzan a ver tus ojos, Ichigo. Pero hay mucho más".

Ichigo resopla irritado. Como norma general, agradece la sabiduría que Zangetsu le ofrece, pero está agotado, se le acaba la paciencia, y empieza a sentirse bastante mareado en medio de tanta oscuridad, el sonido repetido de las palabras y el hecho de que sigue sin ser capaz de moverse.

"¿De verdad es necesario que juguemos ahora a las adivinanzas?"

Zangetsu endurece el gesto con severidad, levantando altivamente la barbilla y mirándole por encima del hombro.

"Presta atención y no seas insensato". Ichigo tiene la impresión de que, por un momento, su voz suena más distante de lo habitual. "Debes estar preparado".

Tratando de comprender el significado de esa última frase, Ichigo observa a su compañero inquisitivamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Zangetsu se toma un momento antes de responder con el mismo tono de voz seco.

"Cuando llegue tu momento de actuar, no debes desaprovecharlo".

Sopesando la gravedad de sus palabras, Ichigo trata de aclarar sus ideas mientras traga con dificultad.

"¿Y que es lo que debo hacer?"

Zangetsu entorna los ojos, y se cruza de brazos, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en una especie de extraño trance.

"Limítate a estar atento a las señales, Ichigo. Por el momento no depende de nosotros."

Aunque Zangetsu parece estar completamente tranquilo, Ichigo, en cambio, nota como todo su cuerpo grita de impaciencia.

"¿Dices que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?" Con la cara roja por el esfuerzo y la rabia, Ichigo pasa unos minutos tratando de moverse, de nuevo sin lograr ningún resultado . "¡Tiene que haber algo más que pueda hacer!"

La respuesta de Zangetsu es automática, asaltando los oídos de un desprevenido y agotado Ichigo.

"Deber tener fe".

Durante un segundo, está casi seguro de que he debido entender mal y balbucea ligeramente hasta lograr asimilar las palabras del Viejo.

"¿Te burlas de mí?" Para exasperación de Ichigo, Zangetsu no mueve ni un solo músculo, y sin pretenderlo, levanta de nuevo la voz, agravando una vez más el desesperante eco. "¡Primero me dices que estoy dentro del monstruo que se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo y ahora me dices que la única solución es tener fe?"

Zangetsu asiente con seriedad, ahora con los ojos completamente cerrados, mientras Ichigo trata de controlar el tono de su voz y de paso, calmar el latido disparado de su corazón que le martillea en el pecho y en las sienes al ritmo de la cadencia repetitiva de las palabras. Una vez disipado el eco y después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio por parte del Viejo, de mascullar entre dientes absurdas protestas, y de tratar de liberarse como una media docena de veces sin resultado alguno, más tranquilo, Ichigo vuelve a dirigirse a Zangetsu con resignación.

"¿Y si no depende de nosotros de quién depende, entonces?"

Zangetsu sonríe a medias, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

"¿A caso no es obvio?"

Ichigo está a punto de protestar de nuevo, cuando las palabras aparecen automáticamente en su mente, chirriando en su cabeza con voz aguda y distorsionada.

_Voy a hacerte un favor. Vamos a ir a verla. _

"No puede ser".

Un irracional y descontrolado pánico comienza a apoderarse de él, recorriendo su cuerpo inmóvil y exhausto hasta impedir la entrada de aire a sus pulmones.

"Dime que Rukia no va a enfrentarse a ese monstruo".

Sin perder su habitual compostura, pero suavizando el tono de voz, Zangetsu dice en voz alta lo que Ichigo lleva mucho tiempo intentando ignorar.

"Ese monstruo eres tú, Ichigo". Las palabras resuenan más dolorosas de lo que esperaba y comienza a sentir un pitido sordo y doloroso en los oídos. "Es parte de ti al menos".

Ichigo tiene la sensación de que caeria desplomado al suelo en ese mismo instante si pudiera moverse y, en todo caso, hubiera un suelo sobre el que desplomarse.

"La matará".

Su voz es casi un susurro, débil y hueco, y sus manos se cierran con rabia sobre los pliegues de su ropa. Mirándo a Ichigo con calma, Zangetsu avanza hacia él y coloca una mano sobre su hombro.

"Como he dicho, debes tener fe, amigo mío".

_II._

Urahara está, ciertamente, impresionado.

No es la primera vez que experimenta la extraña sensación de ansiedad en las pupilas y ese curioso cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que describe tan claramente la expectación que situaciones como aquella le producen, pero cumplidos ya el centenar de años, sufriendo un exilio y preparándose para la próxima guerra, un sentimiento como aquel le parece tan poco ortodoxo que hasta le divierte.

Cuando recogió a Rukia bajo la lluvia aquella primera noche, ya conocía sus habilidades como shinigami, y aunque es cierto que los acontecimientos se precipitaron en su favor mucho antes de lo que esperaba, no había sido una casualidad escogerla entre otros muchos candidatos como medio para ocultar el preciado _hougyoku_. Aún así, la fuerza que había demostrado poseer su espíritu frente al desgaste que generaba la poderosa esfera en su portadora había sobrepasado con creces todas sus expectativas.

Exactamente igual que aquella noche, en aquel lugar.

No ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que consintió una pelea que la propia Yoruichi había considerado, y con toda la razón, impulsada_ más por el orgullo que por el cerebro_. Todos los allí presentes sabían que la joven Kuchiki no tenía posibilidades de ganar la batalla pero, aún así, no había podido negarse a su petición. Pese a todo, de ninguna forma pensaba dejarla morir, y Urahara había esperado tener que intervenir al segundo o tercer golpe serio del hollow para evitar daños mayores, y sobre todo, impedir la presencia inmediata de la Sociedad de Almas en aquel oscuro callejón que en ese momento parecía ser el centro del mundo. Sin embargo, Rukia se estaba defendiendo mejor de lo que cabía esperar a pesar de las circunstancias.

Su zampakutoh yacía abandonada a uno de los lados de la calle y la espesa humareda que había provocado su último hechizo _hadoh_ aún no había terminado de disiparse del todo.

Al principio, tanto Yoruichi como él mismo habían considerado que el hollow estaba sólo tanteando las habilidades de la pequeña shinigami, pero pronto había empezado a darse cuenta de que, además de eso, las oscilaciones energéticas del hollow mermaban su capacidad estratégica.

No está seguro de que Rukia se haya dado cuenta, pero lo cierto es que el desconcierto al que se enfrenta el propio cuerpo de Ichigo, hace tiempo que ha empezado a jugar a su favor.

Rukia resopla con dificultad mientras vuelve a incorporarse, y utilizando con habilidad tanto el _shunpo_ como el _hadoh_, consigue colocarse justo por encima del hollow, invocando con eficacia el Sokatsui y convocando una lluvia de fuego azul que vuelve a levantar los cimientos de la calle, disipando escombros por todas partes.

El golpe, por supuesto, resulta infructuoso sobre el sólido caparazón de su oponente, que responde lanzándole un golpe directo con las manos desnudas que alcanza a Rukia de lleno en el costado derecho, tirándola de nuevo al suelo con violencia.

Yoruichi frunce ligeramente el ceño y aprieta las manos, advirtiendo a Urahara con una breve mirada que no piensa permitir por mucho más tiempo la disparatada situación que prácticamente se ha visto obligada a presenciar, pero el ex capitán de la Doceava División, aparentemente impasible, se limita a tocarse el sombrero, con los ojos fijos en la pelea y fascinado por la extraña evolución del hollow.

Su estructura ósea no ha dejado de crecer, y en aquel momento ocupa por completo su brazo izquierdo, se extiende por su pecho hasta el abdomen, e invade lo que hasta hace poco restaba del rostro descubierto de Ichigo a excepción de su ojo derecho y parte de su boca. Más que decidido a terminar con Rukia parece observarla con curiosidad, como si hubiera apartado momentáneamente su deseo de matarla, y de momento sólo estuviera envuelto en alguna especie de juego masoquista.

Rukia respira con dificultad durante un momento, tosiendo copiosamente y escupiendo sangre al suelo entre jadeos.

"No lo entiendo. Dices que quieres matarme y ni siquiera has intentado atacarme en serio ni una sola vez". Rukia se sujeta con fuerza el estómago, mientras trata de controlar un nuevo acceso de tos. "¿A qué estás esperando?"

El hollow se aproxima riendo entre dientes y levanta su zampakutoh hacia ella en un gesto repentino que impulsa a Yoruichi a dar un salto hacia ellos. Urahara, sin embargo, la sujeta con firmeza por el brazo, deteniendo el movimiento. Irritada, Yoruichi se vuelve hacia Urahara, tratando de soltándose y mirándolo con indignación.

"Kisuke, pero que…"

Con suavidad, pero sin apartar la mano de su brazo, Urahara interrumpe su protesta con voz segura.

"Espera. Sólo un poco más".

Aún abatida por el último golpe, visiblemente agotada, y sangrando aquí y allá, Rukia consigue levantase y dar un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras el hollow avanza hacia ella mecánicamente, hasta que su espalda choca con un muro frío y punzante que le corta el paso.

"¿No crees que esto es mucho más divertido, shinigami?"

La voz suena ahora más distorsionada que nunca, y lo que queda de su boca fuera del alcance de la máscara parece esbozar una sonrisa cuando llega hasta donde está Rukia, débilmente apoyada en la pared y respirando ruidosamente.

"Te dije que sería lento y doloroso".

Sin dejar de sonreír, el hollow acerca su zampakutoh hasta ella, recorriendo despacio su rostro con el filo cortante y amenazador.

"¿Por dónde crees que debería empezar?"

Rukia contiene la respiración, alarmada ante el oscuro tono de voz y los posibles significados que encierra. Echando un breve vistazo a su alrededor, es capaz de ver su zampakutoh tirada al otro lado de la calle, lejos de su alcance, y a Yoruichi y Urahara observando la escena expectantes.

"Tal vez podría tatuar ese delicado rostro".

Con un breve movimiento de la fría hoja, el hollow le deja un corte superficial justo a la altura de su mejilla, y ahogando un gemido, Rukia siente la sangre caliente brotar por su rostro.

"O quizá debería partir en dos ese cuerpo débil y tembloroso".

Desplazando su zampakutoh por el resto de su rostro, Rukia nota como el filo recorre su cuerpo desde el pecho hasta el ombligo, hasta que repentinamente, con un movimiento brusco, el hollow coloca su zampakutoh directamente sobre su cuello, presionando con tanta fuerza que la obligarla a levantar la barbilla y contener la respiración.

"¿Crees que eso le gustaría a Ichigo?"

Decidida a no dejarse intimidar por las palabras vacías del hollow, y haciendo acopio de toda la determinación de la que es capaz, Rukia lo mira directamente a los ojos.

"Deberías preguntárselo tú".

Por un momento, el hollow parece ligeramente desconcertado, y ladeando la cabeza con desgana esboza una sonrisa burlona, dispuesto a seguir el juego.

"¿Y cómo podría hacer yo eso?"

Después de titubear casi imperceptiblemente unos instantes, a voz de Rukia parece recomponerse ligeramente, a pesar de la presión que siente en la garganta.

"Está justo enfrente de mí".

Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, el hollow suelta una carcajada aguda y desagradable que retumba en todos los rincones de la calle, mientras Rukia observa impaciente, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado por la presión que ejerce la zampakutoh sobre ella.

"Pobre idiota". Inclinándose un poco más hacia Rukia, el hollow la sujeta durante un momento por el pelo, añadiendo aún más presión a su maltratado cuello "¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo para que quede claro?" Con un breve gesto, chasquea la lengua impaciente. "El Ichigo del que hablas ya no existe".

Siendo apenas incapaz de articular palabra, y a pesar de no poder moverse, Rukia insiste, testaruda.

"Te equivocas". El hollow la mira sorprendido. "Ichigo está aquí mismo".

La sorpresa del hollow aumenta ante la insistencia de Rukia, y su determinación parace titubear durante una décima de segundo.

"Lo estoy viendo ahora".

Durante un momento, Rukia cree ver asomar una sombra de duda en el rostro del hollow y casi de manera inmediata, la presión sobre su garganta desciende ligeramente.

"Siento parte de su energía espiritual".

Considerándose parcialmente libre, Rukia recupera parte de las fuerzas que creía perdidas, dispuesta a continuar su discurso con voz firme y decidida.

"Veo su pelo naranja desordenado."

Momentáneamente confuso por el repentino acopio de valor de la shinigami, el hollow la mira desorientado, llevándose una mano a su pelo, y a una parte de su rostro enmascarado.

"Basta".

Rukia consigue incorporarse y avanzar un par de pasos hacia el hollow, que retrocede tambaleante a pesar de seguir empuñando la zampakutoh contra su cuello.

"Estoy viendo sus ojos."

El hollow parece respirar con dificultad, apenas capaz de sosterner su arma con una mano temblorosa.

"Basta".

Pero Rukia insiste.

"Veo…"

"¡He dicho basta!".

Desafortunadamente, el desconcierto sólo dura unos segundos, y esta vez, el hollow decide agarrarla con fuerza por el cuello hasta devolverla de nuevo a la pared en la que la había acorralado segundos antes.

Cerrando los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, Rukia aguanta el dolor de la sacudida lo mejor que puede, esperando un inminente golpe definitivo que finalmente no se produce. Unos segundos después, al abrir de nuevo los ojos, el hollow continúa mirándola con extrañeza, y le parece que todo está mucho más claro que antes.

"Puedo verte, Ichigo." Con suavidad, Rukia coloca una de sus manos sobre el brazo del hollow que la sujeta con fuerza y esboza un amago de sonrisa. "Se que estás ahí".

De pronto, sin más, y con un ligero chasquido, la estructura ósea sobre la que Rukia reposa sus dedos se rompe, liberando la mano y el brazo derecho con el que el hollow aún la sostiene, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rukia es capaz de sentir el calor que emana el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Desde la distancia, Yoruichi enmudece por el asombro, volviendo la vista hacia un sonriente Urahara, que asiente satisfecho.


	10. Visitas inesperadas

_¡Hola a todos__! Me he propuesto compensar la tardanza del capítulo anterior actualizando lo antes posible, así que os dejo el nuevo capítulo. _

_Espero que os guste, y no me canso de daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios._

_¡Saludos!_

**IX. ****Visitas inesperadas.**

_I._

La sacudida es tan fuerte que durante un tiempo indefinido, Ichigo tiene la sensación de caer de nuevo hacia el corazón de un sombrío y largo abismo. Mareado, y sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, las palabras no salen de su garganta cuanto intenta gritar, y poco a poco, la soledad se vuelve más inmensa a su alrededor.

Sólo pasados lo que parecen años de irremediable caída, una conocida y cálida voz que lo llama con insistencia lo devuelve finalmente a la realidad.

_Ichigo. _

"¿Rukia?"

_Puedo verte, Ichigo. _

A pesar de sentirse completamente desorientado por la extraña experiencia y cansado de sufrir contunuas desapariciones-visitas interdimensionales y todo tipo de extraños episodios en general, cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, aquel espacio oscuro e interminable en el que se encuentra atrapado sigue estando allí, igual de extraño que antes, pero por algún motivo ya no parece tan oscuro, ni tan interminable.

"¿Qué me ha pasado?"

Zangetsu continúa allí mismo, parado frente a él y sonriendo ligeramente.

"Parece que tu chica lo está haciendo bien".

El corazón de Ichigo se dispara de golpe y la sensación de pánico vuelve a apoderarse momentáneamente de su cuerpo.

"¡No!" Su voz retumba por todas partes. "Rukia tiene que alejarse del hollow, tiene que ponerse a salvo de él, tiene que…" Las palabras se le acumulan en la garganta, ásperas y dolorosas. "Tiene que ponerse a salvo de _mí_".

Con la respiración acelerada y los ojos fijos en el Viejo, Ichigo no es capaz de entender el motivo por el que Zangetsu sigue sonriendo con satisfacción en medio de su angustia. Desesperado, está a punto de ponerse a gritar de nuevo cuando con un breve gesto, Zangetsu le indica que baje la vista. Cuando consigue recomponer la compostura suficiente para mirar en la dirección indicada, apenas puede creer lo que ven sus ojos.

Allí mismo, a la altura de su pecho, sin saber qué ha pasado ni entender muy bien cómo, Ichigo sujeta con su mano derecha los pliegues de su ropa, apretando con fuerza.

"¿Pero cómo…"

Desconcertado, se suelta de golpe, mirando con incredulidad su mano y su brazo, que ahora puede mover con total libertad.

Sin poder asimilarlo del todo, Ichigo pasa unos segundos más asombrado, abriendo y cerrando los dedos, girando la muñeca y agitando el brazo a uno y otro lado. Sin embargo, cuanto intenta mover el resto de su cuerpo, comprueba decepcionado que es incapaz. Sigue estando igual de paralizado.

Aún más confuso que antes, Ichigo deja de observar su brazo para mirar a Zangetsu, que no se ha movido en absoluto.

"¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo es que de pronto puedo mover la mano y el brazo pero el resto de mi cuerpo sigue inmóvil?"

La profunda voz del Viejo parece ocupar todo el espacio.

"Significa que tu brazo y mano derechos han dejado de estar bajo la influencia del hollow".

Mirando absorto, primero a Zangetsu y después a su mano, Ichigo abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por articular palabra.

"¿Pero cómo es posible? Yo no he hecho nada para que…" De pronto, las ideas se ordenan con claridad en su mente. "Así que es verdad lo que me dijiste de Rukia". Ichigo traga saliva con fuerza. "Está luchando contra él".

_Está luchando contra mí._

"Así es". Zangetsu asiente. "De alguna forma, ha conseguido liberar una parte de tu cuerpo". Con un breve gesto, señala el brazo en movimiento para darle más solidez a sus palabras. "Si consigue hacer lo mismo con el resto, estarás libre".

Ichigo le mira con ansiedad.

"¿Cómo?"

El Viejo se cruza de nuevo de brazos antes de continuar.

"Devolviéndote la identidad consumida por el hollow. La parte que habías perdido y que ahora mismo eres incapaz de recuperar por ti mismo".

Mirándose una vez más la palma de la mano, ahora libre, Ichigo formula la pregunta en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de romper con las palabras su conexión con Rukia, la que de alguna forma, le permite moverse de nuevo.

"¿La parte que había perdido?"

"La parte humana".

_II._

"Esta es, sin lugar a dudas, la peor idea que has tenido nunca".

La voz suena lejana y susurrante, acallada por el sonido hueco y mecánico de unas pisadas que se pierden entre los oscuros recovecos del túnel por el que avanzan cuatro cautelosas siluetas.

"Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso". La segunda voz es algo más áspera y grave que la primera, y parece estar ligeramente irritada. "¿Recuerdas cuando quiso regar las plantas de toda la Décima División con sake porque decía que estaban mustias y necesitaban un poco de alegría?"

La risa de una tercera voz resuena alegre y repentina en el corazón del alargado pasaje, sobresaltando ligeramente a la primera voz, que refunfuña entre dientes.

"Yo pensaba más bien en la vez que se empeñó en organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Nanao. Con todos esos horribles matorrales por todas partes…"

"No eran matorrales, idiota" La cuarta voz, femenina y sugerente, apenas se hace audible en medio de las risas mal disimuladas de sus acompañantes. "Eran flores".

La tercera voz resopla poco convencida.

"Como quieras, querida. Pero eran horribles".

Parándose en seco y respirando aire con fuerza, la voz de mujer se vuelve una larga y gritona retahíla de protestas que resuena con violencia a lo largo y ancho del pasadizo, intimidando a sus tres compañeros y haciendo que hasta los mismos cimientos del suelo de la garganta se tambaleen. Literalmente.

Las protestas cesan de golpe.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

Durante unos segundos, el silencio es absoluto, y antes de poder decir nada más, la superficie que hay bajo sus pies comienza a agitarse con fuerza, obligándoles a hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse en equilibrio, y sacudiendo las paredes hasta que parte de la espacio rocoso comienza a desprenderse a su alrededor.

"¡Corred!"

Sin más dilación, las cuatro siluetas echan a correr a la vez, torpes e inseguras entre las grietas que han comenzado a abrirse de pronto y los macizos de piedra caída que empiezan a ocupar todo el espacio. Afortunadamente, la salida no queda muy lejos, y en apenas un par de minutos, son capaces de vislumbrar con claridad la luz que proviene del exterior.

Precipitándose hacia fuera con un salto, los cuatro cuerpos se abalanzan hacia el espacio vacío, y después de trazar una breve curva descendente, caen enmarañados al suelo, emitiendo un quejido general de dolor.

Desde la posición en la que se encuentran, extrañamente tumbados boca abajo, es difícil distinguir nada que no sea un amplio espacio vacío y árido.

"¿Seguro que estamos en el sitio correcto?"

"¡Rangiku!"

La inesperada voz proviene de algún lugar ubicado a su derecha, y antes de que Matsumoto tenga tiempo para terminar de levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de su ropa, un rostro conocido aparece frente a ella sonriendo ampliamente.

"¡Inoue!"

Sujetándose con fuerza de las manos, las dos mujeres comienzan a dar pequeños saltos de alegría de un lado a otro, riendo y hablando precipitadamente. Aún desde el suelo, Renji Abarai, Madarame Ikkaku y Yumichika Ayasegawa las miran asombrados.

"¿Pero vosotras desde cuando sois tan amigas?"

A sus espaldas, otra voz conocida se acerca aclarándose la garganta.

"Mejor que no les hagas mucho caso".

Al volver la vista, Renji esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción, y finalmente se levanta para saludar a Ishida y a Chad, mientras que Ururu se acerca con curiosidad hasta Yumichika, que trata de recomponer su aspecto lo mejor que puede, y Jinta observa desde lejos con desconfianzo como Ikkaku coloca en su sitio su zampakutoh.

"¿Así que vosotros también habéis venido?"

La pregunta de Inoue sorprende a Matsumoto, que sin dejar de sonreír, finalmente para de saltar, tomándose unos minutos para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué también hemos venido?¿Quién más ha…"

"¡Matsumoto!"

En sonido de la voz, en este caso, es inconfundible, y preparando de forma inconsciente una asimilada expresión de arrepentimiento en el rostro, Matsumoto se da la vuelta, resuelta a encontrarse directamente con su capitán.

"¿Quieres explicarme que es lo que estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?"

Los cuatro shinigamis están ahora colocados en fila con la espalda erguida y los hombros rectos, y a pesar de la diferencia de estatura, el capitán de la Décima División parece mucho más alto que todos ellos juntos. Renji es el primero en hablar.

"Hemos venido a ayudar a Rukia, capitán".

Toshiro se acerca hacia Renji mirándole directamente, apenas consciente de que a su paso, Ishida, Chad e Inoue se apartan discretamente de su camino, alejándose unos pasos en dirección hacia donde están situados Ururu, Jinta y Tessai.

"¿Y fue eso lo que se os ordenó que hicierais, Abarai?"

El gélido tono de voz del capitán provoca que Renji tenga que tragar saliva ruidosamente un par de veces antes de responder.

"No, señor".

Toshiro continúa sin dejar de mirarle, mientras los demás se preocupan por estarse quietos y no hacer ningún ruido.

"¿Quiere explicarme cuáles eran sus órdenes, subcapitán?"

Renji aparta durante un segundo la vista, claramente contrariado.

"Esperar, señor".

Su voz suena ligeramente ronca, extraña. Desde el principio a Renji no le gustaron esas órdenes. El capitán Hitsugaya lo había convocado junto a los demás para formar un equipo de refuerzo que marchara al Mundo Real para detener al descontrolado hollow de Ichigo en caso de ser necesario, y sólo después del margen de tiempo que el Comandante Yamamoto le había otorgado a Urahara para que hiciera las cosas a su manera. Sin embargo, la situación con Rukia era demasiado peligrosa, y en opinión de Renji, el propio Ichigo se merecía el esfuerzo de intentar salvarlo, y no sólo de acabar con él.

"¿Esperar a qué?"

"Oh, por todos los dioses, capitán. Déjelo ya". Matsumoto se adelanta unos pasos, rompiendo la fila y avanzando hasta la posición de Toshiro, que la mira desconcertado."La idea fue mía".

La respuesta de su subcapitana deja al capitán de la Décima División con la boca abierta, los puños apretados y la cara roja de rabia, incapaz de pronunciar nada coherente durante unos segundos.

"¿Qué la idea fue tuya?" Matsumoto asiente forzando una sonrisa amistosa. "¡Que la idea fue tuya!" La temperatura de la gran sala desciende de golpe, y Matsumoto siente un escalofrío. "¿La idea de desobedecer una orden directa y cometer delito de insubordinación manifiesta fue tuya?"

Matsumoto asiente de nuevo haciendo un par de aspavientos con las manos, tratando de quitarle importancia. Ella solamente le había propuesto a Renji una _inocente_ _y rápida visita _al Mundo Humano para comprobar directamente el estado de la situación y que así se quedara más tranquilo. Y la verdad, no consideraba que fuera para tanto.

"Bueno, dicho así parece un disparate, pero…"

"¡Es que es un disparate, Matsumoto!" Agotado por el esfuerzo, el capitán Hitsugaya tiene detenerse unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, y dando un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, comienza a mirarlos a los cuatro alternativamente "¿Pero en que demonios estabais pensando?"

Renji interviene de nuevo.

"Con el debido respeto, capitán, no podíamos quedarnos allí sentados sin hacer nada". Su tono de voz y la mirada altiva, son signos inequívocos de que ha recuperado toda la confianza en sí mismo. "Las cosas pueden ponerse feas por aquí y Rukia es amiga nuestra y también lo es Ichigo". Matsumoto, ahora a su lado, asiente enérgicamente. "Esperar a una orden para actuar a una dimensión de distancia, sí que nos parecía un disparate".

Todavía enfadado pero bastante más tranquilo, el capitán Hitsugaya frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

"Entiendo tus motivos, Abarai, y conozco de sobra el carácter de Matsumoto como para sorprenderme más de lo necesario de encontrarla aquí". Toshiro se vuelve hacia Ikkaku y Yumichika. "¿Pero se puede saber que hacéis vosotros dos metidos en medio de esta locura?"

Yumichika se aclara la voz y se arregla el pelo antes de responder.

"Pues verá, señor, lo cierto es que Ikkaku y yo estábamos en las instalaciones de nuestra división cuando vimos pasar a la subcapitana Matsumoto y al subcapitan Abarai en actitud sospechosa…" Bajando un poco la voz, hace una pequeña pausa dramática antes de continuar. "Como no teníamos otra cosa mejor que hacer decidimos seguirles y, bueno, yo nunca había estado en el Mundo Real, capitán, y dicen que tiene los mejores perfumes…"

"Y yo debo asegurarme, por deseo expreso de mi capitán, de que Ichigo permanece con vida, señor. Ya sabe que lo quiere sano y salvo para poder enfrentarse a él uno de estos días".

Mudo de asombro, Toshiro se lleva las manos a la cabeza, presionando con firmeza sobre sus sienes, que empiezan a emitir un desagradable golpeteo constante. A su espalda, a unos metros de distancia, Ishida se coloca las gafas con un dedo y se inclina hacia Chad susurrando.

"¿Acaba de decir que ha desobedecido una orden directa de un superior para venir a comprar perfumes?"

Antes de que Chad tenga tiempo de responder, Inoue le da a Ishida un brusco codazo en las costillas, haciéndole señas para que guarde silencio y les deje escuchar el final de la conversación.

"Tenéis suerte de que descubriera vuestro absurdo plan antes que nadie". Toshiro lanza un suspiro resignado. "Si no, a estas alturas estarías todos metidos en los calabozos por insubordinación".

La sola mención al calabozo hace que Yumichika se sobresalte horrorizado.

"¿Entonces quiere decir que no ha informado al Comandante de esto?"

Renji mira al capitán expectante, pero lo único que obtiene como respuesta es un gesto indefinido con la cabeza.

"¿Y cómo sabía que utilizaríamos este portal para pasar, señor?

Hitsugaya ladea la vista para mirar a Matsumoto.

"Es de los pocos portales no registrados oficialmente a los que podías tener acceso. Y como es muy inestable, apenas se le presta atención en el control de vigilancia del Centro de Comunicaciones".

Los tres shinigamis miran a Matsumoto entornando los ojos.

"¿Así que inestable, no?"

Matsumoto se sonroja ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Además, desde el descubrimiento de la traición de Aizen, Urahara permitió que hubiese un canal potencialmente abierto y en comunicación directa con su almacén para casos urgentes".

La pregunta suena casi al unísono.

"¿Potencialmente abierto?"

Toshiro asiente y Tessai avanza unos pasos, hablando por primera vez.

"Por supuesto el señor Urahara no iba a dejar abierto el canal a cualquiera que quisiera colarse por él".

Toshiro lanza una mirada reprobadora a sus subordinados, que no pueden evitar sonrojarse. Renji se aclara la garganta y formula la pregunta que todos tienen en mente.

"¿Entonces como es que hemos llegado?"

Tessai, ahora situado junto a Toshiro, continúa.

"El capitán Hitsugaya se puso en contacto conmigo y me contó sus sospechas". "Cuando llegó hasta aquí decidimos abrir la comunicación".

En el camino entre la Sociedad de Almas y el Mundo Real, un trayecto por un canal oficial de tránsito es mucho más rápido que por aquellos que no lo son, ya que estos se asientan en senderos más tortuosos y peligrosos que eviten estar a merced de los controles rutinarios, así que Hitsugaya había podido llegar con tiempo de sobra para dejarlo todo preparado.

"¿Y si no la hubieras abierto?"

La respuesta flota en el aire antes de que Tessai mueva los labios.

"Habrías muerto".

Intuyendo que sus palabras no sentarían bien, Ishida y Chad se las arreglan como pueden para sujetar a Ikkaku y Renji con fuerza mientras éstos gesticulan amenazadoramente hacia Matsumoto, que se coloca detrás de Tessai al tiempo que Yumichika se limita a esbozar una mueca de espanto.

Después de unos minutos ciertamente caóticos, Toshiro interviene con voz rotunda.

"Basta de tonterías". Increpados por su tono de voz, todos los presentes se detienen a prestarle atención. "Aún tenemos una misión que cumplir, y toda nuestra atención debe estar puesta en el desarrollo de la pelea entre Rukia Kuchiki y el shinigami sustituto".

La respuesta sorprende tanto a los dos subcapitanes, como a los tercer y quinto oficiales, que durante un momento lo miran perplejos.

"¿Quiere eso decir que permitirá que nos quedemos, capitán?"

Toshiro resopla con desgana.

"No me queda otro remedio". Harto de tener que responder a tantas preguntas, toma un poco de aire decidido terminar cuanto antes con el asunto. "Además, para eludir el castigo tuve que informar al Comandante Yamamoto de que viajaríamos todos juntos hasta el Mundo Real con el fin de cumplir mejor con nuestra misión. Así que estamos en el sitio correcto".

Un suspiro de alivio parece apoderarse de los cuatro shinigamis, mientras que, con cautela y levantando apenas la voz, Inoue se dirige directamente al capitán Hitsugaya.

"Entonces, ¿vais a ir a ayudar a Kurosaki?"

Toshiro niega con la cabeza.

"Por el momento debemos quedarnos aquí. Aunque ahora estemos en esta dimensión, no podemos olvidar el acuerdo establecido entre el Comandante Yamamoto y Urahara".

Inoue agacha la vista decepcionada y entrelaza con fuerza las manos, incapaz de ocultar su preocupación.

"Tranquilízate, Inoue". Ishida le sonríe con calidez, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "De momento, la energía espiritual de Rukia sigue estando dentro de niveles normales y el reiatsu de Kurosaki aún es distinguible entre la espesas vibraciones energéticas que emite su hollow. Así que las cosas no deben de ir mal".

Inoue asiente tratando de animarse. Tanto a Chad como a ella, les resulta muy difícil distinguir las cargas espirituales del exterior estando dentro de aquel búnker subterráneo y perfectamente aislado, algo que no parece afectar en absoluto a la habilidad de Ishida, que con el fin tranquilizarles, ha estado informándoles regularmente de las fluctuaciones energéticas de Kuchiki y de Kurosaki desde que, presumiblemente, comenzó la pelea.

Renji resopla con fastidio ante la idea de tener que quedarse de nuevo sin hacer nada, pero no dice nada más. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, es consciente de que ya ha tentado demasiado a la suerte desobedeciendo la jerarquía de la cadena de mando, así que decide morderse la lengua y se limita cruzarse de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

El silencio es general durante un momento en el que todos parecen preguntarse que es lo que van a hacer ahora que hay tantas personas allí metidas como para formar su propio equipo de fútbol.

Sólo una entusiasmada Matsumoto se atreve a romper la extraña quietud.

"¡Bueno, pues ahora que está todo aclarado tendremos que pensar en algo que hacer para matar el tiempo! ¿No lo cree así, capitán?"

Sorprendido por la capacidad de Matsumoto para cambiar el tono de la conversación sin aparente esfuerzo, Toshiro frunce el ceño contrariado.

"¡Vamos, alegre esa cara!" Dando un pequeño salto hacia él, Matsumoto lo agarra entre sus brazos, presionándolo con fuerza contra su pecho "¿Quién es mi capitán favorito, eh? ¿Quién es mi capitán favorito?"

Hitsugaya trata de zafarse no sin esfuerzo del abrazo de su subcapitana mientras ella pliega los labios, pone una voz ridícula y le tira de los mofletes.

"¡Haz el favor de estarte quieta, Matsumoto!" Finalmente libre y sonrojado hasta las orejas, Toshiro se detiene un momento para recuperar el aliento, a su alrededor, los demás lo miran con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de aguantar la risa sin éxito. "Y vosotros a callar". Con un dedo furioso, señala directamente al subcapitán Abarai y a los tercer y quinto oficiales "Os aseguro que vuestra pequeña excursión no se quedará sin castigo".

Los tres shinigamis asienten dócilmente, maldisimulando sus sonrisas. De fondo se escucha el parloteo incontrolado de Matsumoto.

"¿Qué tal si Inoue y yo bajamos un momento a la cocina y preparamos algo de comer? Un par de botellas de sake tampoco nos vendrían mal, y a lo mejor Urahara tiene algún juego que sea divertido…"

Inoue sonríe tímidamente y Chad se encoje de hombros. Ururu y Jinta miran atónitos a Matsumoto, que revolotea alrededor de sus tres compañeros shinigamis, y Tessai se limita a guardar silencio con una expresión neutral en el rostro.

Colocándose las gafas con cautela, Ishida lanza una pregunta que no va dirigida a nadie en concreto.

"¿Pero es que se cree que ha venido de excursión?"

Preguntándose por milésima vez qué demonios está haciendo allí, el capitán Hitsugaya resopla de nuevo, completamente exhausto. De pronto, sus sentidos captan con claridad las extrañas fluctuaciones energérticas que emite el malogrado espíritu del shinigami sustituto, y aprieta los labios preocupado.

_Espero que sepas lo que haces Urahara. Espero que todos lo sepamos. _


	11. Lo que hay detrás de la máscara

_¡Nueva actualización! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y comentando :) _

_Ojalá os guste y espero seguir recibiendo vuestros comentarios._

_Saludos!_

**X. Lo que hay detrás de la máscara.**

_I._

Rukia puede decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que ha cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida como shinigami. En el terreno personal y en el campo de batalla.

Algunos de ellos han sido, por supuesto, producto de situaciones impredecibles, y por lo tanto, absolutamente involuntarios: un par de explosiones mal dirigidas aquí y allá cuando aprendía a usar el kidoh, derrotas en los entrenamientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra sus compañeros por ser demasiado lenta o no lo suficiente astuta, o absolutamente cualquiera de las cosas que tuviera que hacer durante sus primeras semanas como miembro oficial del clan Kuchiki.

Otros errores, sin embargo, habían sido el resultado de decisiones plenamente conscientes que implicaron en todos los casos, equivocarse. Desobedecer al capitán Ukitate la noche que murió Kaien era un buen ejemplo de ello. Como también lo era el traspaso de sus poderes a Ichigo o su permanencia oculta en el Mundo Humano.

Desde el principio, Rukia había sido consciente, entonces, de que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, pero en aquellas situaciones su corazón y su conciencia no le permitían hacer otra cosa.

Puede decirse, de hecho, que en todas esas ocasiones Rukia _había escogido_ equivocarse, aunque después tuviera que lamentar las consecuencias. Sin embargo ahora, sangrante y exhausta, Rukia considera que esta vez, puede que su decisión la haya llevado por el camino adecuado.

"¿Qué es esto?" El hollow lleva varios minutos en estado de shock, mirándose frenéticamente la mano y el brazo que ha quedado libre de su máscara. Frente a él, Rukia permanece inmóvil con una mezcla de ansiedad y curiosidad oprimiéndole el pecho, temerosa de alejarse de la pared contra la que el le apretaba el cuello momentos atrás, y mirando a su vez su propia mano, la que ha vuelto a tocar por un segundo la piel cálida y llena de vida de Ichigo. "¿Qué me has hecho?"

Incapaz de contestar a una pregunta para la que no tiene respuesta, Rukia niega con la cabeza repetidamente, sumida en el mismo tipo de confusión que puede ver en los ojos de su oponente.

Con la voz llena de rabia, el hollow escupe las palabras en dirección hacia ella a la vez que se sujeta con fuerza la muñeca derecha, como si le doliera con intensidad. Como si no pudiera soportar sentir algo que no fuera la horrible frialdad del caparazón óseo que continúa cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Desde su posición junto a Urahara, Yoruichi continúa estupefacta por lo que acaba de presenciar.

"Increíble". Mirando a su compañera sin abandonar su sonrisa, Urahara se limita a asentir. "¿Cómo es posible que haya roto parte de su máscara sólo con tocarla?"

Mientras se coloca el sombrero de rayas con una mano, el ex capitán ladea un poco la cabeza en dirección hacia donde se encuentran Rukia y el hollow.

"Supongo que su conexión con Ichigo es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensábamos". Se encoge de hombros como quitándole importancia. "Al final la voluntad de Rukia de traerlo de vuelta ha bastado para despertar la parte humana de nuestro _querido_ hollow".

Yoruichi continúa mirando a Rukia impresionada.

"Increíble".

Urahara vuelve a asentir, en un gesto idéntico al anterior, pero esta vez está completamente serio.

"Ahora habrá que ver cómo soporta Ichigo el proceso inverso de conversión".

Yoruichi mira inquisitivamente como Urahara clava la vista en la figura atormentada de Ichigo, que parece retorcerse sobre sí mismo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que va a ser doloroso".

Aunque todo shinigami sabe que la transformación de un alma humana en hollow es terriblemente amarga y tormentosa, pocos conocen tan bien como Urahara el proceso contrario, que se da en muy contadas y raras excepciones. Cuando situaciones como esa se producen y un alma como la de Ichigo consigue revertir holowficación, la tortura experimentada por el espíritu hasta que vuelve a humanizarse del todo es, si cabe, aún más intensa.

Respirando con dificultad y abrumada por los gritos agudos que Ichigo apenas es capaz de contener, Rukia siente el impulso de salir corriendo. Por un momento, toda la confianza que había depositado en sí misma, su discurso interior sobre no equivocarse de nuevo y conseguir hacer lo correcto, se tambalea como azotado por un fuerte viento.

"¡Haz que pare!"

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas al contemplar la mandíbula desencajada de Ichigo, sus ojos desorbitados, las manos engarrotadas sujetándose con desesperación el abdomen, y empujada por un fuerte instinto, corre hacia él sintiendo el corazón encogido en el pecho. Lo primero que alcanzan a tocar sus manos es la parte derecha de la espalda de Ichigo, que apenas siente su contacto en medio de tantas convulsiones.

Aunque Rukia trata de sujetarlo con fuerza, como si de alguna manera, así pudiese ayudarlo, la diferencia de estatura y de fuerza entre ambos arrastran a Rukia hacia el suelo, impulsada por el golpe que una de las violentas sacudida de Ichigo que propina a la altura de su mejilla izquierda.

Completamente agotada, Rukia necesita unos segundos para recomponerse. Tomando un poco de aire y colocando las palmas de sus manos contra el suelo para ayudarse con ellas a ponerse en pie de nuevo, su movimiento queda interrumpido cuando escucha con claridad, entre los continuos alaridos de Ichigo, el mismo tipo de crujido seco que ya había oído antes.

Casi inmediatamente, la zona del cuerpo de Ichigo cubierta por la máscara en la que previamente había colocado sus manos, estalla en mil pedazos frente a ella, dejando prácticamente todo el lado derecho descubierto. Ahora el brazo derecho al completo, media espalda y parte del abdomen hasta la cadera, vuelven a ser de carne y hueso.

_II._

Esta vez, Ichigo es capaz de notar todo el proceso.

Primero, le parece sentir las manos temblorosas de Rukia aferrándose a su espalda apenas el tiempo suficiente de estremecerse. Después, el lugar donde ha sentido el contacto comienza a emanar calor, y poco a poco, primero con un hormigueo y más tarde con un ligero picor, los músculos de la zona comienzan a desentumecerse, hasta que vuelven a pertenecerle del todo.

Aunque su movilidad no ha mejorado sustancialmente, puesto que gran parte de su torso sigue aún bajo la influencia de su hollow, la sensación es asombrosa, y de pronto siente ganas de gritar y reír a la vez.

Sin haberse apartado de su lado ni un momento, Zangetsu se limita a observar en silencio como la respiración de Ichigo se acelera y le cambia la expresión del rostro.

"Voy a salir de aquí". La media sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios acompaña a sus palabras, que no suenan como una esperanza o un deseo, sino que son fruto de la más pura y simple convicción. "Mi lugar no está aquí dentro, sino fuera".

Zangetsu sonríe.

"Por fin te has dado cuenta".

Ichigo le mira durante un momento con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué dices eso? Siempre he querido salir de aquí".

La voz del Viejo suena sabia y antigua.

"Siempre has querido salir, pero hasta ahora no estabas _convencido_ de poder hacerlo".

Como siempre, Zangetsu tiene razón y ante su aplastante lógica, Ichigo sólo puede bajar la cabeza ligeramente avergonzado. De entre todas las cosas que ha aprendido hasta ahora, la lección más importante de todas es precisamente la única que había olvidado por completo.

_Creer__._

Ahiora es capaz de verlo con claridad. La importancia de creer en sí mismo y en sus posibilidades, de confiar en que la voluntad lo es todo, de creer en sus amigos, en la gente a la que quiere.

Ichigo sigue apenas sin poder moverse, pero ya no le importa. La convicción que siente es tan fuerte que no es capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en sus ganas de salir de allí.

_Creer._

De pronto, rodeado de un brillante halo que se hace más y más amplio, su cuerpo comienza a emitir potentes vibraciones energéticas, sacudiendo el espacio que lo rodea, que ahora parece volverse frágil e insignificante.

Las palabras de Zangetsu resuenan en su memoria con claridad.

_Debes tener fe. _

Ichigo sonríe, comprendiéndolo todo por fin, convencido ahora más que nunca de que sentirse unido a sus amigos le hace más fuerte.

Y de que ciertos lazos son irrompibles.

_L__a lección más importante de todas._

"¡Rukia!"

_III._

El corazón le da un vuelco.

No puede decir con certeza si el Ichigo que tiene frente a ella ha gritado su nombre, pero está segura de haberlo oído. Una voz alta y clara llamándola. Una voz limpia que sólo puede ser la de Ichigo.

"Ichigo".

Sin embargo, no parece que haya pasado nada excepcional delante de sus ojos. Más allá de la última porción de máscara desaparecida, el hollow continúa retorciéndose desquiciado. Aparentemente aún más dolorido por la nueva liberación de otra parte de su cuerpo, continúa respirando ruidosamente y ahogando grito tras grito hasta que no puede más y en un momento determinado cae al suelo de rodillas, exhausto.

"¿Por qué duele tanto?"

Las palabras suenan tan contraídas entre sus dientes rechinantes que a Rukia le cuesta entenderlas, pero cuando consigue asimilar la pregunta, la respuesta se desliza sola entre sus labios.

"Duele porque es real".

Por primera vez en largo rato, el hollow parece dejar de prestar atención a su propio dolor para fijarse realmente en Rukia. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consigue articular palabra de nuevo.

"¿De qué estas hablando?"

Rukia se acerca un poco hacia él, con el recuerdo del calor desprendido por el brazo de Ichigo al deshacerse de la máscara aún entre sus manos.

"Estás sintiendo cosas. Sintiendo de verdad". Toma un poco de aire mientras nota como se le forma un nudo en la garganta. "Y los sentimientos duelen".

Asaltado por una nueva punzada de dolor intenso, el hollow tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para seguir hablando.

"¿Sen..timientos? Eso no son más q…que estu…pideces"

Sin embargo, apenas segundos después de que las palabras salgan de su boca, un nuevo crujido hace saltar de su brazo izquierdo la espesa estructura ósea que lo cubre, liberando de inmediato esa parte de su anatomía.

"¡Maldi..ción!" Cerrando primero los puños contra el suelo con fuerza y tratando después de alcanzar la zampakutoh que yace abandonada a un lado desde hace tiempo, Ichigo ya no sabe que hacer para detener el torrente de sensaciones que de pronto, comienza a invadir su cuerpo. "Apenas puedo…soportarlo".

El nudo en la garganta que siente Rukia se hace aún más intenso.

"Si que puedes". Dando un par de pasos más hasta colocarse justo enfrente del hollow, que ahora se contraer formando un ovillo con las manos sobre su estómago, Rukia se deja caer de rodillas a su lado. "Estoy aquí, Ichigo".

Antes de que Rukia tenga tiempo de alargar la mano para tocarlo de nuevo, recorrido por una especie de descarga de baja intensidad, el cuerpo de Ichigo tiembla durante un momento, y emitiendo el chasquido que a Rukia le resulta ya tan familiar, el resto de estructura ósea que aún recorría la mayor parte de su torso y su cuello, se hace añicos. Dejando como único resto, la máscara que cubre su cara.

Impresionada por haber contemplado tan de cerca el proceso de liberación del cuerpo de Ichigo, Rukia detiene la mano que había extendido en dirección hacia él, y se cubre con ella la boca, abrumada por la mezcla de sentimientos que experimenta.

Pasados unos instantes, el hollow levanta la vista trabajosamente, y cuando Rukia se encuentra con sus ojos, tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar allí mismo.

"Rukia". Aún detrás de la máscara, los ojos de Ichigo vuelven a ser los mismos de siempre. "Aléjate". Incluso su voz ha dejado de ser un sonido agudo y estridente, y ahora suena apenas ligeramente distorsionada. "Esto aún no ha acabado".

Rukia trata con todas sus fuerzas de hacer algo, de decir algo, pero de pronto, el cuerpo de Ichigo comienza a emitir una gran cantidad de ondas espirituales, y sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, la explosión energética que se produce es tan inmensa que Rukia sale disparada por los aires sin ningún tipo de control.

Debido a la enorme sacudida que experimenta, no llega a ser realmente consciente de su propia situación hasta que nota como una mano firme la sujeta con fuerza, frenando el impulso que la arrastraba hacia la distancia.

Ligeramente mareada, Rukia se ve obligada a parpadear un par de veces para poder fijar la vista de nuevo, y cuando por fin lo consigue, lo que ve no es más ni menos que un inmenso escudo escarlata que surge de la zampakutoh de Urahara y envuelve a Ichigo en su totalidad.

Las manos que la sujetan son, de hecho, las manos de Yoruichi, que le dedica una sonrisa cálida.

"Lo has hecho muy bien".

Unos pasos por delante, y a una distancia prudencial de Ichigo, Urahara susurra unas palabras incomprensibles que al parecer están destinadas a mantener en su sitio la barrera de contención que ha creado.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

El agotamiento de Rukia es tan extremo que por un momento cree que va a caerse al suelo allí mismo.

"Ichigo ha entrado en la última fase de reconversión". Urahara le responde con seriedad. "Ahora ya sólo depende de él".

_IV._

No sabe muy bien como ha pasado pero de pronto, se encuentra hablando directamente con Rukia.

_Aléjate._ _Esto aún no ha acabado._

Apenas unas palabras que le saben a poco, y el patético intento de apartarla de su lado hasta que todo el extraño proceso al que se ve sometido su espíritu termine. No tiene tiempo para decir nada más porque la última de las convulsiones que experimenta llega acompañada de un temblor mucho más intenso y preocupante.

La energía que emana de su cuerpo parece desbordar todo el espacio, y como si aquel lugar fuera en realidad una gran sala de cristal opaco, a su cabeza y a sus pies, el sitio en el que se encuentra comienza a fraccionarse de forma violenta. Enormes grietas irregulares aparecen precedidas de sonoros crujidos y sacudidas que hacen pensar a Ichigo en una muerte próxima y dolorosa, y siendo incapaz de proteger su propio cuerpo de la avalancha que parece avecinarse sobre él, Ichigo cierra los ojos con fuerza y aguanta la respiración, tratado de prepararse de una forma absurda para recibir los golpes.

Sin embargo, cuando pasados unos segundos amargos no ocurre nada, abriendo primero un ojo y después el otro, entre los continuos temblores y los grandes espacios agrietados, Ichigo se da cuenta de que más que derrumbarse, el espacio, en realidad, se está _deshaciendo_ a su alrededor.

Mucho más calmado, Ichigo observa atento a cada detalle, como progresivamente el azul y el blanco sustituyen al negro, y despacio, el lugar se vuelve luminoso y familiar. _Conocido. _Y de pronto, sin más, allí mismo, dónde antes solo había un espeso y oscuro abismo, vuelve a estar la ciudad de rascacielos horizontales completamente intacta, surcada por enormes nubes blancas y apacibles.

Ichigo tarda unos segundos en asimilarlo, y de pronto, comienza a reír descontroladamente. Su cuerpo vuelve a pertenecerle por completo y la libertad que siente es tan maravillosa que durante un momento, aturde su mente. El aire le parece más puro, el cielo mucho más claro, y hasta es capaz de apreciar la curiosa belleza de los edificios que están a sus pies y por todas partes.

Frente a él continúa estando Zangetsu, en el mismo lugar que ha estado siempre, y ahora, de nuevo, en el lugar que le corresponde: en el corazón mismo de su recompuesto mundo interior.

Junto a ellos dos además, no muy lejos de él, se encuentra la figura blanca y extraña de su propio hollow.

Aunque su aspecto es más o menos el de siempre, la determinación con la que lo había encontrado la última vez parece haberse esfumado, y mientras respira ruidosamente y sujeta con fuerza la zampakutoh idéntica a la que el propio Ichigo lleva de nuevo en su espalda, su imagen parece volverse cada vez más insignificante.

"¡Estúpida shinigami! ¡Todo esto ha sido por su culpa!"

Lleno de rabia, más que dirigirse directamente a Ichigo, el hollow parece lanzar las palabras al viento.

"Debiste haber prestado más atención cuando estabas metido dentro de mi cabeza". Desenfundando la zampakutoh y acercándose a él, Ichigo esboza una media sonrisa. "Hubieras sabido desde el principio que ella es especial y te habrías ahorrado el esfuerzo". Ichigo juguetea un momento con la empuñadura de su zampakuhoh, sintiendo toda el poder de su espíritu corriendo por sus venas. "Es una lástima". Al verlo aproximarse con su arma en alto, el hollow se pone en guardia. "Ahora yo voy a acabar con lo que ella ha empezado".

El primer choque de aceros es violento y estrepitoso, pero Ichigo está preparado. Con toda la fuerza y determinación de la que capaz, esgrime a Zangetsu contra su adversario, esquivando sus ataques con habilidad y calculando sus movimientos con precisión. Ichigo apenas nota el cansancio de las últimas extrañas y largas horas sobre su cuerpo, y en cambio, el hollow parece cada vez más débil.

El pequeño baile de espadas dura unos minutos más en los que el hollow recibe varios golpes directos y dolorosos, y parece estar apunto de partirse por la mitad.

No esperaba sorprenderse tanto, pero lo cierto es que Ichigo está asombrado de que su pequeña excursión al mundo real y su encuentro con Rukia hayan devuelto al hollow tan debilitado.

"Realmente te ha dejado echo polvo, ¿verdad?".

Ichigo se burla con descaro mientras esquiva sin esfuerzo otro de los ataques, consiguiendo poner más furioso a su otro yo.

"¡Cierra la maldita boca y pelea!"

Separándose hasta una distancia prudencial y tomando un poco de aire, el hollow coloca la zampakutoh en posición horizontal a la altura de su pecho, y sujetándola con las dos manos, invoca el bankai con voz clara y precisa. Momentáneamente alarmado pero preparado para hacer lo mismo en caso de ser necesario, Ichigo observa atento a su adversario. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos, no ocurre nada. El hollow vuelve a intentarlo una vez, apretando con fuerza las manos y gritando a pleno pulmón, y después otra, y una tercera, pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo.

Absolutamente ninguno.

Al principio, Ichigo también está sorprendido. Mientras el hollow continua gritando y temblando de rabia ante la inutilidad de sus intentos, se pregunta si él mismo ha perdido la habilidad de utilizar el bankai en medio de tanto salto espiritual y cambios de dimensión. Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de comprobarlo por si mismo, el recuerdo de aquel primer encuentro con el hollow en mitad de su pelea con Kenpachi, vuelve a su memoria, y lo ve todo mucho más claro.

"Es inútil". Ichigo baja su zampakutoh y se acerca con seguridad hacia el hollow. "No podrás invocar el bankai".

El hollow ignora su advertencia.

"No intentes hacerte el listo conmigo". Sus ojos vacíos lo atraviesan con fiereza. "Los dos sabemos que puedo igual que tú".

Ichigo se limita a asentir.

"Es cierto, puedes". Su tono neutro parece inquietar ligeramente a su oponente. "Pero necesitas la zampakutoh adecuada".

Con un gesto brusco, el hollow levanta su arma frente a Ichigo, desconcertado.

"¿Pero de que demonios estás hablando? ¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loco de repente? No hay zampakutoh más adecuada para nosotros que Zangetsu".

Ichigo asiente de nuevo.

"Lo se. Pero _esa_ zampakutoh no es Zangetsu".

Con los ojos muy abiertos y una clara sombra de duda cruzando su rostro, el hollow mira alternativamente a Ichigo y a su arma, que ahora sostiene con mano temblorosa.

"¡No dices más que estupideces! Zangetsu está…"

Las palabras se le atragantan de golpe en la garganta cuando al volver a mirar hacia la espada observa que lo que ahora sujeta entre sus manos no es más que una simple zampakutoh común.

"No puede ser…"

Al verlo mirar con los ojos desorbitados el corriente acero, Ichigo vuelve a revivir de golpe la sensación que sintió el día que pensó que Zangetsu le había abandonado, y por un momento, hasta siente lástima por él.

"Has perdido". Con cuidado, vuelve a guardar a la verdadera Zangetsu a su lugar, firmemente asentada en su espalda. "Ahora vuelves a ser demasiado débil como para ser digno de Zangetsu".

_Demasiado débil para arrebatarme mi vida. _

No hay ni una pizca de triunfo en su voz cuando susurra las palabras despacio, pero si cierta satisfacción por recuperar, por fin, el sitio que le pertenece dentro del caos extraño y _multipersonal _que es su mundo interior, y de que las cosas vuelvan a estar como siempre debían haber estado.

El hollow le mira mudo de rabia, sin poder articular palabra mientras ve como se deshace el arma entre sus dedos y su cuerpo comienza a desaparecer, tal y como le había pasado a él la última vez. El proceso, sin embargo, parece ser mucho más rápido que el que experimentó en su propio cuerpo, y a Ichigo apenas le da tiempo de poder decir nada más. Por lo que opta por una sincera y simple despedida.

"Hasta siempre, _colega_".

El hollow, sin embargo, no parece estar de acuerdo con sus últimas palabras.

"No te equivoques, Ichigo". Sus ojos brillantes son lo último que ve antes de que termine de desvanecerse por completo. "Esto sólo acaba de empezar".

El eco de su voz aún persiste durante unos minutos más después de que el hollow haya desaparecido, y sólo es cuando se hace el silencio, que finalmente Ichigo se siente capaz de respirar con facilidad y calmar el latido de su corazón.

Agotado hasta límites inhumanos, Ichigo busca con los ojos a Zangetsu, que ha estado observando inmóvil y en silencio todo lo sucedido.

"Creo que es hora de volver". Zangetsu asiente, al tiempo que Ichigo esboza una sonrisa cansada. "Gracias por todo, querido Zangetsu".

El Viejo le devuelve la sonrisa.

"Ha sido un placer, amigo mío".

Ichigo cierra los ojos y respira hondo, notando la profunda voz de Zangetsu meciéndole como en un sueño.

_V_.

Durante unos segundos que le parecen eternos, Ichigo parece haber entrado en un extraño trance. Después de un tiempo indefinido que Rukia no se siente capaz de calcular, finalmente su cuerpo deja de ser una bomba energética en potencia, y la poderoso vibración espiritual desaparece igual que llegó. De forma repentina.

No siendo ya de utilidad, el escudo de Urahara desaparece entorno a Ichigo, y Rukia es capaz de ver con claridad como se desploma de rodillas y sin fuerza sobre el frío suelo.

Deshaciéndose de las manos de Yoruichi, que hasta ahora continuaban sujetándola con firmeza, Rukia corre en su dirección con el corazón desbocado, arrodillándose frente a él, y sujetándole del pecho y de los hombros trabajosamente, para impedir que caiga del todo. Las fluctuaciones energéticas que emana su cuerpo son puras, finalmente alejadas de la contaminación con la que el hollow embadurnaba su espíritu, y aunque Ichigo está semiinconsciente, no hay duda de que vuelve a ser el de siempre.

Guardando a Benihime en su funda, Urahara contempla a Rukia y a Ichigo con una sonrisa.

"Parece que nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado".

Yoruichi asiente, cruzándose de brazos satisfecha.

"¿Realmente sabías que pasaría esto, verdad?" La sonrisa le baila en los ojos. "Todo eso de seguir a Ichigo de cerca y dejar que Rukia luchara contra él…"

Urahara niega con la cabeza.

"_Confiaba _en que pasaría esto, pero no podía estar seguro".

Pero Yoruichi continúa, ignorando su repentino arranque de modestia.

"Además está lo del tiempo solicitado al Comandante Yamamoto, ¿y desde cuando utilizas a Benihime como barrera de contención y no de protección?" Ligeramente sonrojado, Urahara hace un gesto vago con la mano y se hunde debajo de su sombrero de rayas. "Hasta nos ha sobrado parte del plazo de veinticuatro horas…".

Levantándole el sombrero con los dedos para mirarle a los ojos, Yoruichi le sonríe con calidez mientras se sujeta con firmeza de su brazo. Urahara sonríe a su vez y dirige su mirada una vez más, hacia el lugar dónde aún permanecen sus dos amigos.

"¿Crees que deberíamos asegurarnos de que los dos están bien antes de marcharnos?"

Yoruichi niega con la cabeza sin soltar su brazo.

"Están bien".

Urahara asiente de nuevo, y sin más palabras, en apenas un breve parpadeo, los dos ex capitanes desaparecen, poniendo rumbo de vuelta al almacén de Urahara.

Encontrándose prácticamente oculta bajo el cuerpo de Ichigo, que sostiene con dificultad, Rukia ni si quiera se percata de ello, centrando toda su atención en Ichigo, que murmura algunas palabras incomprensibles. Aunque parece tranquilo, no termina de despertar, y su rostro aún está escondido en gran parte por la extraña máscara de líneas granates horizontales que lo cubre. Rukia no sabe muy bien que hacer, así que se limita a quedarse allí mismo, de rodillas en el suelo junto a él, sintiendo como el calor vuelve poco a poco a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Pasados lo que podrían ser minutos o años, Ichigo vuelve a mover los labios, esta vez con más claridad que antes, y al acercarse un poco para prestar atención a lo que dice, Rukia escucha como susurra su nombre. Es un murmullo débil y breve, pero inconfundible. La reacción de Rukia es inmediata.

"¡Ichigo!" Sin pensarlo dos veces se incorpora con brusquedad, abrumada por una extraña sensación mezcla de miedo y expectación. "¿Puedes oírme, Ichigo?

Sus labios vuelven a moverse, y aunque esta vez Rukia es incapaz de comprender lo que dicen, está segura de que Ichigo está cada vez más cerca de recuperar la consciencia.

Tratando de manter la calma y dándose unos minutos para poder pensar con claridad, de pronto, Rukia se encuentra a sí misma observando con atención la grotesca máscara. Aunque no es esencialmente distinta a la que cubría el rostro del hollow, le resulta todavía más extraña verla ahí colocada ahora que el cuerpo de Ichigo ha vuelto por completo a su estado normal. Buscando cambiar de postura, se inclina ligeramente hacia delante con cuidado para asentar con firmeza su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de Ichigo, y ladeando un poco los hombros para encajar el cuerpo entre sus axilas y su torso y hacer de contrapeso con su propio peso, Rukia se ve libre de soltar la mano derecha con la que sujetaba el brazo de Ichigo, y despacio, acerca los dedos hacia él hasta alcanzar su cuello y su mejilla izquierda.

Respirando torpemente, notando un fuerte calor en sus mejillas que la proximidad con Ichigo no hace más que aumentar, e incapaz de escuchar nada más que el latido acelerado de su corazón, Rukia se detiene un momento, asustada ante la idea de poder hacer algo que le perjudique. Justo entonces, Ichigo vuelve a mover ligeramente los labios, como si reacciónara ante su indecisión, y de alguna forma, Rukia se siente empujada a continuar. Finalmente, termina el movimiento que había quedado suspendido en el aire, y con suma delicadeza, coloca su mano sobre la máscara que oculta el rostro de Ichigo.

La sensación es extraña durante un momento. La superficie blanca y granate sobre la que ha dejado posada su mano es mucho más suave de lo que esperaba, y emite una serie de extrañas vibraciones imperceptibles a la vista, pero perfectamente distinguibles al tacto. Al principio, sus dedos se estremecen con una intensa sensación de frío, como si la máscara estuviera hecha de mármol vivo, pulido y gélido, pero poco a poco, toda la zona parece calentarse, y en unos pocos segundos, el frío deja paso a un agradable efecto cálido.

Sintiendo todo el peso de Ichigo sobre los músculos de sus hombros y de su cuello, e incapaz de sujetarlo en esa postura durante mucho más tiempo, Rukia se dispone a retirar la mano para poder recuperar su postura inicial. Es entonces cuando se produce el chasquido, y en apenas un instante, la máscara se quiebra, liberando por completo a Ichigo y desapareciendo frente a sus ojos.

El efecto es enmudecedor, y el estómago de Rukia da un vuelco cuando se da cuenta de que lo que miran sus ojos, lo que su mano está tocando, es _realmente_ el rostro de Ichigo.

Acariciándole suavemente la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, los sentimientos se le acumulan en la garganta mientras siente la piel de Ichigo en contacto con su propia piel, y durante un momento, a pesar de la flaqueza de sus brazos, le resulta imposible moverse.

De pronto, el peso que aguanta parece aligerarse, y el brazo izquierdo de Ichigo se desplaza con lentitud hasta colocar su mano justo encima de la de Rukia, aferrándose con fuerza a sus dedos.

Su corazón es ahora un tren de alta velocidad y con apenas un atisbo de aire en los pulmones, Rukia observa como Ichigo abre los ojos y la mira directamente, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

"Rukia".

Con la garganta seca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Rukia tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar, y lo único que consigue, de hecho, es emitir un casi imperceptible y patético sonido.

"¿Ichigo?"

Ichigo asiente sin dejar de sonreír, apretando su mano contra la suya, demasiado débil para decir nada más.

Con la certeza absoluta de que Ichigo está realmente frente a ella, sano y salvo, Rukia se echa hacia delante de golpe, rodeándole con sus brazos y hundiendo su cara entre los pliegues de su ropa, a la altura de su pecho. El impulso es tan fuerte contra el cuerpo dolorido de Ichigo que éste tiene que contener un gemido de dolor y hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer hacia atrás, pero una vez superado el impacto, su cabeza se inclina despacio hacia ella, permitiendo que su barbilla descanse sobre la cabeza de Rukia, y sus manos le acarician el pelo y la sujetan con firmeza, envolviéndola.

Dolorida, temblorosa, aliviada y exhausta, Rukia se deja arropar, reposando sobre el pecho de ichigo con suavidad mientras escucha con claridad el ritmo de su respiración y el latido de su corazón. Y sin fuerzas para nada más, simplemente se echa a llorar.


	12. La última pieza del rompecabezas

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo por fin, el último capítulo de la historia y también el Epílogo. He decidio actualizarlos a la vez porque no veía mucho sentido separarlos, así que doble capítulo para terminar. Espero haber sido capaz de darle el final que quería para la historia y el que en mi opinión era el más adecuado. _

_¡Espero que os guste!_

_¡Gracias a todos por leer y por comentar durante todo el desarrollo de la historia! Ha sido estupendo compartir este fic con vosotros._

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

**XI.**** La última pieza del rompecabezas. **

_I._

Para cuando el primer rayo de sol despunta a lo lejos, y las hojas de los árboles gotean con el frío rocío del alba, todo en aquel pequeño rincón de la ciudad de Karakura parece haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Como si el tiempo hubiera estado adormecido hasta ese momento, la mañana se abre paso de golpe y el aire denso se vuelve, sin más, brisa ligera y refrescante.

Desde lo alto de la azotea en la que se encuentran, a cierta distancia de ese mismo lugar en el que tantas cosas han ocurrido en las últimas horas, y todavía ocultas por las últimas sombras caprichosas, dos siluetas esbeltas y majestuosas permanecen en absoluto silencio. Observando.

La más alta de las figuras, situada a la derecha, respira pausadamente con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios, a pesar de su semblante ojeroso y su larga melena blanquecina. Sus manos permanecen ocultas bajo la confortable capa que brilla plateada por los reflejos del sol y su atención parece vagar de un sitio a otro, buscando el amanecer entre los árboles.

La figura de la izquierda, en cambio, contempla la lejanía con los ojos entrecerrados y la barbilla puntiaguda y altiva, su melena oscura enredada en la exquisita bufanda de seda blanca que lleva alrededor del cuello y que cae hasta los pies, confundiéndose a ratos con el blanco marfil de su propia capa que, a su vez, se agita al compás de viento.

El silencio es absoluto durante unos minutos más, hasta que a unos metros de distancia de ellos, la máscara de Ichigo se rompe con el contacto de las manos de Rukia y el abrazo entre los dos amigos se hace tan íntimo que ambos capitanes comienzan a sentirse, de repente, apenas un par de intrusos.

Apartando respetuosamente la vista, después de haber pasado horas mirando con ansiedad desde la azotea la evolución de la pelea entre Rukia y el shinigami sustituto, Ukitake consigue finalmente relajarse, y se siente agradecido por ello. Con un breve movimiento de cabeza, observa de soslayo como Byakuya se aclara la garganta con pesadez y se da la vuelta, incómodo.

"Este viaje ha sido una completa pérdida de tiempo".

Satisfecho por no haber tenido que intervenir en un combate que se ha resuelto felizmente, Ukitake asiente con suavidad y contiene una sonrisa burlona ante la visible turbación que Byakuya experimenta, sin duda consecuencia de las intensas emociones que parecen flotar alrededor de los dos muchachos aún abrazados.

"Afortunadamente para todos".

Byakuya frunce el ceño y se limita a cruzarse de brazos sin más, obstinado en mantener esa imagen de shinigami presuntuoso y testarudo con la que siempre parece sentirse tan cómodo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Ukitake es plenamente consciente de que cuando se trata de Rukia, el aparente y estudiado disgusto del que Byakuya hace gala habitualmente no es más que el resultado de un profundo afecto y de la más sincera de las preocupaciones por mantener la seguridad de su hermana.

Ese mismo afecto lo presintió el día que el respetable Señor de la Casa Kuchiki se saltó todas las reglas de casta para adoptarla, y lo supo con toda certeza en el momento en el que el orgulloso capitán intervino personalmente para impedir que Rukia siguiera ascendiendo dentro de su División, evitando así que potencialmente pudiera correr más riesgos. Incluso le costó una severa disputa con él la tarde que le informó personalmente de la reincorporación de la joven Kuchiki como shinigami activo al Mundo Real, y por eso, horas atrás, cuando movido por su propia preocupación, Ukitake se había dispuesto a cruzar extraoficialmente el portal intercomunicador de la Sociedad de Almas hacia la Dimensión Humana, no se sorprendió de encontrar a Byakuya allí mismo, esperando en silencio a que la garganta interdimensional se abriera para dejarles paso.

"¿Crees que el chico seguirá dando problemas?"

Sumido en su propia corriente de pensamientos, a Ukitake le cuesta un momento asimilar la pregunta de su compañero, enredada en un tono de voz que le resulta indescifrable.

"Estoy seguro".

Lo dice sin más, con una sonrisa sincera. El chico le recuerda demasiado a Kaien como para no tenerle simpatía, y su aparente facilidad para meterse en todo tipo de problemas no hace más reforzar esa imagen de chico de carácter alegre y despreocupado que siempre admiró tanto de su subcapitán.

"Ya veo". Aunque el tono de Byakuya sigue siendo serio, por un momento, a Ukitake le parece vislumbrar en sus labios, la misma sombra de sonrisa que él aún sostiene. "Será mejor que regresemos". Sin ningún tipo de ceremonia y con un breve y último vistazo hacia Rukia, el capitán de la Sexta División comienza a caminar despacio por la azotea. "Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí".

Ukitake asiente, y sonriendo de nuevo en la distancia ante el perfil entrelazado de los dos amigos, avanza a su vez, siguiendo los pasos de su compañero.

Ni siquiera deberían de estar allí en primer lugar, y aunque ninguno de ellos lo dice, los dos son plenamente conscientes de que entre las obligaciones de un capitán no está contemplado en ningún caso, el tener que vigilar tan de cerca los movimientos de ninguno de los miembros de su división.

De repente, ante ese pensamiento, la imagen del capitán Hitsugaya cruzando el portal interdimensional para ir detrás de su grupo de subordinados aparece en su memoria, y el pensamiento surge sólo y en voz alta de su boca.

"El capitán Hitsugaya, la subcapitana Matsumoto, el subcapitán Abarai, e incluso los tercer y quinto oficiales Ikkaku y Yumichika deben estar todavía aquí…".

Byakuya lo mira de reojo durante un instante, una ceja levantada como única seña de expresividad, dejando meridianamente claro que la idea de que media docena de dirigentes shinigamis anden revoloteando por el Mundo Real en vez de estar cumpliendo debidamente con sus obligaciones, no le hace demasiada gracia.

Probablemente, en su disgusto, el orgulloso capitán ni siquiera se haya incluido en ese grupo del que claramente forma parte.

"Que los dioses nos libren de que ocurra alguna emergencia en la Sociedad de Almas".

El pensamiento casi hace reír a carcajadas a Ukitake, que por un momento se siente tentado a darle una afectuosa palmadita en la espalda a su compañero, dotado de un extraño sentido del humor que ni siquiera él mismo conoce.

Mientras avanzan despacio, las dos figuras vuelven a sumergirse en un confortable silencio que los recubre con un halo de solemnidad milenaria, y finalmente, sus siluetas se pierden entre la neblina que acompaña a las primeras luces del día, desapareciendo tras los brillantes destellos que el sol perfila sobre sus capas blancas.

_II._

"No se por qué hemos tenido que arriesgar el culo para llegar hasta esta dimensión si al final lo único que hacemos es estar aquí sentados".

En el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en un extraño ángulo, la espalda arqueada y el ceño fruncido, Renji resopla impaciente, entornando los ojos y ajustándose con firmeza la cinta blanca sobre su frente tatuada. La voz de Zabimaru resuena alta y clara en su cabeza.

_Qué me vas a contar._

"Lo de sentados lo dirás por ti".

Situado por encima de Renji, con el cuerpo retorcido en una especie de remolino incomprensible y los brazos anormalmente estirados, Ikaku resopla dolorido, enrojeciendo por momentos a causa del esfuerzo.

"Sinceramente, Inoue, cuando dijiste que íbamos a jugar al _juego de las posturas_ no pensé que se trataría de _esto_".

Situada aproximadamente entre las manos de Ikaku y al costado derecho de Renji, Matsumoto trata de encontrar la postura adecuada encogiendo el cuerpo y agachando la cabeza, pero con su pierna derecha enredada en el brazo izquierdo de Ikaku y sus hombros prácticamente encajados entre la espalda de Renji y el suelo, apenas cuenta con la libertad necesaria para desplazarse unos pocos centímetros.

"Dejad ya de quejaros y prestad atención". Cerca de la extraña montaña de cuerpos, con una ruleta en las manos y su amplia sonrisa en la cara, Inoue los alienta entusiasmada, gesticulando exageradamente. "Es _mano derecha blanco_, Rangiku. Tú estás moviendo la mano izquierda".

Al tratar de levantar la cabeza para captar mejor las indicaciones de Inoue, Matsumoto choca contra el cuerpo de Renji, que desestabilizándose golpea sin querer a Ikaku, provocando que éste, a su vez, pierda el equilibrio, y tras una serie de infructuosos esfuerzos, los tres shinigamis caigan al suelo enredados.

"Esto es realmente humillante".

Desde el otro extremo de la habitación, Ishida observa la escena con la boca abierta hablando con apenas un hilo de voz, mientras que Chad, a su lado, se limita a asentir contrariado.

"Un espectáculo lamentable, sin duda". Cómodamente recostado en su asiento, Yumichika apenas se molesta en prestar demasiada atención a sus compañeros, desviando la vista frecuentemente hacia asuntos que le resultan más prioritarios, como el adecuado aspecto de su pelo. "¿Y como dices que se llama este juego?"

Ishida responde mecánicamente, todavía incapaz de creerse que tres de las fuerzas más poderosas de la Sociedad de Almas lleven ya un par de minutos tratando de levantarse del suelo sin éxito.

"Twister". El Quinto suboficial de la Onceava División asiente distraídamente mientras mira como Ishida se coloca las gafas en su sitio. "Era esto o que Inoue cocinara".

Incapaz de hablar y con el rostro contraído en una extraña mueca, el capitán Hitsugaya encuentra la única forma de mantenerse aceptablemente en calma, enumerando mentalmente todas las clases de castigo que se le ocurren, no viendo la hora de regresar a la Sociedad de Almas para aplicarles todos y cada uno de ellos.

Debe de llevar ya una docena en una lista en la que se incluyen, al menos, alimentar a la subcapitana Yachiru Kusajishi durante una semana completa, limpiar el laboratorio del capitán Kurotsuchi, y asistir a clases de protocolo con el capitán Kuchiki, cuando la presencia de Urahara y Yoruichi le devuelve a la realidad.

"Creí que mis instrucciones eran permanecer en la Cámara hasta que nosotros volviéramos".

Con los brazos cruzados en fingido disgusto y la sonrisa oculta por el ala de su sombrero, Urahara mira directamente hacia Ishida, Chad e Inoue, que no pueden evitar, a pesar de todo, sentirse ligeramente avergonzados.

"Tessai sólo nos permitió bajar cuando tuvimos la certeza de que Ichigo había recuperado sus niveles normales de energía espiritual y ya no había ningún peligro".

Lo cierto era que después de la llegada de los shinigamis desde la Sociedad de Almas y una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, todos se habían mantenido muy callados y quietos durante largo rato, pendientes únicamente de sus sensaciones, y guiándose por sus instintos para poder seguir desde esa distancia, la evolución de los acontecimientos.

Sólo cuando Ishida, junto con todos y cada uno de los shinigamis allí presentes confirmaron la desaparición de las oscuras fluctuaciones espirituales en la atmósfera y la vuelta de aceptables niveles energéticos en Ichigo y en Rukia, se sintieron capaces de abandonar la zona de seguridad para encaminarse de vuelta al almacén.

Inoue había querido salir corriendo para buscar a Ichigo, junto con Renji y casi todos los demás, pero Tessai se lo había impedido, considerando que a pesar de todo y por prudencia, debían permanecer allí hasta que Urahara y Yoruichi regresaran. De manera que, ante la firme negativa a la que se unió inmediatamente el capitán Hitsugaya, ninguno se había atrevido a seguir insistiendo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Tessai decidió preparar té, Urura y Jinta retomaron sus tareas, y a Inoue, después de que se le prohibiera taxativamente acercarse a la cocina, se le ocurrió sacar uno de los juegos humanos que Urahara guardaba amontonados en alguna parte del almacén.

"Entonces, ¿todo ha salido bien?"

Soltando de golpe la ruleta de las manos y levantándose precipitadamente, Inoue se acerca hasta Yoruichi entre tropiezos.

"Así es". Yoruichi sonríe con calidez, colocando una mano en su hombro. "Ichigo se ha recuperado del todo y Rukia está perfectamente".

El suspiro de alivio que se apodera de la sala es general, y por primera vez en toda la noche, una reconfortante sensación de calma parece envolverles.

El capitán Hitsugaya hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se apoya en la pared cruzándose de brazos, recuperando finalmente su semblante habitual.

"Es una suerte para todos, sin duda". Urahara y Yoruichi asienten complacidos. "La Sociedad de Almas será debidamente informada".

Desde el lugar que ocupa, mirando a los recién llegados con impaciencia, Inoue espera hasta ver a Kurosaki aparecer en cualquier momento por detrás de Urahara, que permanece junto a la puerta, pero después de unos minutos en los que no ocurre nada, su corazón se encoge un poquito.

"¿Pero dónde están?"

Consciente de los sentimientos de Inoue, y tratando de ser lo más delicada posible, Yoruichi la rodea con el brazo y le da un pequeño apretón afectuoso.

"Tenían…algunos _asuntos _que resolver".

Sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes puestas en ella, Inoue muestra su mejor sonrisa y trata de ocultar el sentimiento de desazón que se apodera de su cuerpo, aunque sin demasiado éxito.

"¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga, eh?" Incorporada finalmente desde el suelo, y en apenas un par de pasos largos, Matsumoto se planta delante de Inoue, colocando sus manos firmemente sobre sus caderas y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "Lo importante ahora es que Ichigo está bien". Inclinándose hacia ella y bajando un poco la voz, le guiña un ojo "Ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en lo demás".

Después de mirarlos a todos durante unos segundos, Inoue toma un poco de aire y asiente con determinación, firmemente decidida a olvidarse de sus preocupaciones por un rato y amantenerse tan positiva como de costumbre, así que, sin más, se deja arrastrar del brazo de una hambrienta Matsumoto hacia la cocina, que también empuja a Yoruichi con ellas, con la mente ya repleta de ricas y originales recetas.

Por su parte, Urahara avanza hasta el Capitán Hitsugaya, ignorando deliberadamente a su paso las extrañas posturas que Ikaku y Renji parecen querer conseguir sobre un plástico repleto de círculos de colores, en base a unas indicaciones que Yumichika parece leer con extrañeza sobre una ruleta, mientras Ishida y Chad los miran con asombro.

"Capitán Hitsugaya". Con un breve movimiento de cabeza, Toshiro le da la bienvenida "¿Puede explicarme por qué mi casa está, de repente, llena de shinigamis?"

Sonriendo a medias, el capitán de la Décima División abandona su postura en la pared y se mete las manos en los bolsillos despacio, mirando a Urahara con gesto cordial y resignado.

"Es una larga historia".

_III._

Sólo cuando ya no le quedan más lágrimas que llorar y la oscuridad de la noche hace tiempo que empezó a dejar paso a las primeras luces del alba, Rukia se siente con la fuerza suficiente para recomponerse entre los brazos de Ichigo y apartarse de él no sin dificultad.

Despegándose con suavidad de su cuerpo, ligeramente avergonzada, lo poco que queda de ella levanta la vista despacio hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su compañero, que la mira sonriente.

Las palabras se le amontonan en la garganta y mientras nota como el calor comienza a subirle por las mejillas, se levanta de golpe, valiéndose de un impulso y buscando desesperadamente regresar hasta un terreno más seguro y conocido entre ambos.

"Idiota". Ignorando la cara de asombro que Ichigo muestra cuando se incorpora ante ella y recibe un breve golpe de puño en el hombro, Rukia continúa hablando de carrerilla. "Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Es que no puedo dejarte solo ni un momento?"

Superados los primeros segundos de confusión, y tras reconocer a la misma Rukia cabezota y peleona de siempre ante él, Ichigo levanta los brazos entre aspavientos, gesticulando exageradamente, y se inclina molesto hacia ella.

"¿Yo? ¿Y que me dices de ti?" Utilizando un tono de voz un par de tonos más alto de lo recomendable, la señala con un dedo acusador. "¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte sólo a un poderoso hollow descontrolado?"

Rukia no está muy segura de si ha sido a propósito o no, pero lo cierto es que la _sobrevalorada_ descripción que Ichigo hace de sí mismo sin ni siquiera pestañear, la deja atónita.

"Oh, _por favor_._"_ Cruzándose de brazos, a pequeña shinigami gira la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrando toda la indiferencia de la que se siente capaz. _"¿Poderoso hollow descontrolado? _Ni que hubiera sido para tanto".

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Ichigo balbucea durante unos segundos, enrojeciendo de golpe.

"¿Qué no…? ¿Pero tu has visto todas esas heridas?"

Ignorando la última pregunta, Rukia continúa hablando sin parar con su tono perfectamente neutro, provocando que el enfado de su compañero vaya en aumento.

"Si mi energía espiritual estuviera en perfectas condiciones no me hubieras durado ni un asalto".

Con los puños apretados y la cara congestionada de rabia, Ichigo toma un poco de aire, preparándose para ponerse a gritar. Sin embargo, el ligero pinchazo que siente de golpe en el pecho le obliga a cambiar de idea al tiempo que se encoge ligeramente sobre sí mismo ante la mirada preocupada de Rukia, y una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le recuerda que siendo su estado aún débil, debería dejar de hacer tonterías.

Respirando lentamente hasta que el dolor pasa, Ichigo comienza a calmarse, y cuando se siente recuperado del ligero imprevisto, en un tono más tranquilo, decide retomar su discusión con Rukia dándole un pequeño giro a la conversación.

"¿Y qué demonios haces aquí si se puede saber?" La repentina pregunta provoca que Rukia, que estaba tan preocupada por él que había olvidado por completo de lo que estaban hablando, lo mire durante un segundo aturdida, antes de clavar los ojos en el suelo ruborizada. "¿No habías decidido quedarte en la Sociedad de Almas?"

La voz comienza a fallarle cuando intenta hablar, y sin poder evitarlo, se ve a si misma mascullando con torpeza delante de él.

"Pues lo cierto es que…"

Tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Rukia balbucea durante unos segundos que le parecen eternos, mientras Ichigo la mira con interés.

"¿Y bien?"

Consciente de lo ridículo de la situación, y decidida a zanjar el asunto cuanto antes, como miembro orgulloso del clan Kuchiki que es, Rukia toma un poco de aire y levanta la vista de golpe, dejando escapar las sílabas lo más rápido que puede.

"Me han asignado de nuevo a este lugar".

La frase suena tan amontonada en sus oídos que Ichigo tarda un momento en procesar la información, provocando involuntariamente un pequeño silencio incómodo entre ellos. Cuando finalmente vuelve a hablar, su tono ha pasado sin aparente esfuerzo, del reproche a la expectación.

"¿En serio?" Rukia asiente con el corazón disparado. "¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

Para sus oídos, la voz de Ichigo se ha convertido casi en un susurro, aunque no está muy segura de que la sensación sea real, y de pronto, sus ojos parecen iluminar todo el callejón.

"Indefinidamente".

Ichigo traga con dificultad, acercándose un poco más y mirándola con fijeza durante un momento, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

"¿Te duele?"

Las torpes palabras van acompañadas de un movimiento indeciso de su mano hacia su rostro, y aunque no llega a rozarla, Rukia es capaz de sentir el reconfortante calor de los dedos sobre su mejilla magullada.

"No".

Lo cierto es que todos y cada un de los músculos y huesos de su cuerpo se contraen de dolor, pero hace rato que eso dejó de importarle. Ahora, el impulso de avanzar hasta alcanzar el contacto con la mano de Ichigo, que sigue extendida en el aire a escasos centímetros de su cara es demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo, y olvidándose de todo lo demás, empujada por una extraña fuerza, Rukia se mueve despacio hasta alcanzar el roce de sus dedos.

Justo en ese momento, los ojos de Ichigo parecen llenarse de lágrimas, y repentinamente, se deja caer de rodillas al suelo.

"Perdóname". El lamento que sale de su garganta es tan profundo que Rukia tiene que llevarse las manos al pecho para asegurarse de que su corazón sigue latiendo. "Todo esto ha sido culpa mía". Con los ojos cerrados y apretando con fuerza los puños sobre el frío suelo, Ichigo parece estar a punto de romperse en pedazos. "Te echaba tanto de menos y el hollow apareció de repente…Perdóname…No pude pararlo, no _supe_ pararlo..." Incapaz de emitir sonido alguna ante el torrente de sensaciones que desprende el cuerpo de Ichigo, Rukia se limita a mirarlo con los ojos enrojecidos, las manos aún sobre su pecho y el estómago encogido. "No deberías estar aquí, tu sitio está en la Sociedad de Almas lejos de todo esto, tus heridas…lo que te he hecho…"

La repentina necesidad de detener toda esa verborrea sin sentido, hace que Rukia se arrodille junto a Ichigo y le sacuda por los hombros con brusquedad.

"¡Basta!". Más que el breve zarandeo, es su tono de voz lo que hace a Ichigo detenerse de golpe, todavía con los ojos fijos en sus propias manos lastimadas. "Estoy casada de esto". Sorprendido por sus palabras, Ichigo levanta la vista y la mira directamente a los ojos, tratando de descifrar la expresión de su rostro. "El innecesario sentimiento de culpa, tu manía sobreprotectora, todas las excusas…_mis_ excusas". Apartando las manos de sus hombros, pero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Rukia contiene un suspiro. "Estoy cansada de todo eso".

Completamente desconcertado y abrumado por la repentina proximidad de Rukia, la cara de Ichigo es un completo interrogante.

"¿A que te refieres?"

Rukia deja escapar una débil sonrisa.

"¿Es que hay que explicártelo _todo_?"Abriendo la boca, Ichigo hace un intento por volver a hablar, pero decida a no perder la valentía que ha sido capaz de reunir en apenas unas milésimas de segundo, Rukia le tapa los labios con la palma de la mano, y se incorpora ligeramente hasta poder colocar su rostro a altura del de él. "Quiero quedarme aquí. Quiero quedarme _contigo_". Su voz es apenas un susurro y estando así de cerca, es capaz de obervar con toda claridad como los ojos de Ichigo se abren exageradamente, sus pupilas se dilatan al máximo y se le acelera el ritmo de la respiración.

Quitando finalmente la mano con la que cubría su boca, e incapaz de mantener por mucho tiempo la fija mirada de Ichigo, Rukia aparta los ojos y aguanta la respiración antes de poder terminar de decir lo que siente.

"Tú me has hecho volver".

Con el corazón finalmente liberado, Rukia deja escapar todo el aire que estaban conteniendo sus pulmones, y sintiendo una repentina oleada de vergüenza, aparta los ojos de Ichigo, que permanece silencioso frente a ella.

Su cuerpo y su mente comienzan a saltar descontroladamente de un estado de ánimo a otro mientras espera algún tipo de reacción por su parte. De la esperanza al desaliento, de la confianza al desengaño, y así sucesivamente hasta que finalmente, un ligero contacto la saca de sus agotadoras reflexiones.

Las enormes manos de Ichigo aparecen repentinamente entre las suyas, que mantiene entrelazadas en su regazo, y las aprietan con fuerza. Rukia levanta la vista y se encuentra de nuevo con el rostro de Ichigo, que parece sonreír casi con timidez.

"Antes o después habría ido a buscarte".

El intenso brillo que desprenden sus ojos y la suavidad de su voz la hace enrojecer de golpe, y cuando está a punto de volver a agachar la mirada, una de las manos de Ichigo se lo impide, viajando desde el lugar que ocupaba entre sus dedos hasta su barbilla, y obligándola con un contacto firme, a mantener los ojos alzados directamente hacia él.

De pronto, sus labios parecen estar tan cerca de los suyos que Rukia apenas es capaz de escuchar nada más que el latido disparado de su corazón y su respiración entre cortada, y dejándose guiar por el suave movimiento de los dedos de Ichigo, Rukia se inclina hacia delante hasta que, finalmente, sus labios rozan los de Ichigo.

El breve contacto inicial la deja sin respiración, y mientras el beso se vuelve más intenso, las manos de Ichigo se desplazan desde su rostro hacia su pelo, hasta rodearla por completo con sus brazos.

La sensación es tan intensa que cuando finalmente se rompe el contacto y vuelve a abrir los ojos, le tiembla todo el cuerpo.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea sonreír, Rukia se deja guiar por Ichigo, que la sostiene con firmeza y la levanta con cuidado, sujetándola muy de cerca sin dejar de mirarla y sonriendo a su vez.

Despacio y con las manos entrelazadas, comienzan a caminar por las amplias calles de Karakura, dando la bienvenida al perezoso amanecer que se extiende sobre los tejados y olvidando durante unas horas, que existe el resto del mundo.

Mientras avanzan entre jardines y callejones que van poco a poco llenándose de gente, el único contacto que son capaces de sentir es el de la piel del otro, ell único sabor que guardan sus bocas es el de su beso, y el único sonido que escuchan es el de su corazón. Latiendo sereno y completo.

Al unísono.


	13. Epílogo: Cada final es un comienzo

------------

**XII. Epílogo: Cada final es un comienzo.**

Con el sonido rítmico de las manecillas del reloj acompañándole, y frotándose los ojos distraídamente, Kisuke Urahara se incorpora con cuidado sobre la cama, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Aún es noche cerrada y Yoruichi respira pausadamente a su lado, sumida en el sueño profundo que a él le abandonó hace horas.

Ejecutando movimientos lentos y estudiados, se levanta pausadamente, sintiendo un escalofrío en la piel desnuda cuando su cuerpo se aleja del confortable calor con el que su compañera impregna las sábanas, y se dirige de puntillas hacia uno de los extremos de la habitación.

Tanteando la oscuridad durante unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos, Urahara finalmente divisa, guiado más por la intuición que por el convencimiento, su cómoda túnica verde colocada con descuido encima de una pequeña silla de madera, y agarrándola con prontitud, se la coloca con torpeza mientras sujeta con una mano sus sandalias de madera y con la otra trata de abrir la puerta sigilosamente para salir de la habitación.

Una vez fuera, viéndose capaz de moverse con libertad e iluminado por la claridad que los reflejos de la luna vierten en el amplio recinto a través de las ventanas, Urahara se coloca en condiciones la túnica y se calza las sandalias, iniciando un pequeño rodeo por el almacén para comprobar que todo está en orden, y de paso, desentumecer sus adormecidos músculos.

Pasados unos minutos deambulando por los pasillos sumido en el más absoluto de los silencios, una repentina brisa azota los muros de la parte norte de la casa, abriendo con descaro uno de los ventanales situados frente al amplio porche de la entrada, que sacude la pared dando un golpe seco.

Con un extraño brillo en los ojos, Urahara se encamina con calma hacia esa misma ventana, pero una vez allí, en vez de cerrarla, decide dar un pequeño salto que lo coloca con habilidad en la fachada exterior del almacén, justo a la izquierda de la puerta principal.

Cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos, Kisuke deja escapar las palabras con suavidad.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez…_capitán_".

A su espalda, justo por encima de su cabeza, la risa entrecortada precede a la aparición de unas piernas largas que se dejan colgar descuidadamente desde uno de los salientes del tejado.

"_Capitán_…" Urahara cree distinguir cierto tono de melancolía en la conocida voz, pero antes de que pueda decir nada al respecto, el impulso que su inesperada visita utiliza para saltar hasta el suelo y colocarse a su lado, le obliga a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para evitar ser arrollado por la delgada figura. "Suena extraño, ¿no es cierto?". Superada la repentina impresión, y contento de encontrarse cara a cara con su acompañante después de tanto tiempo, el ex capitán de la Doceava División asiente, avanzando unos pasos hasta colocarse justo enfrente de él para observarlo con detenimiento. "Como si hubiera pasado un millón de años".

Shinji Hirako no ha cambiado en absoluto. El mismo porte juvenil, la misma figura esbelta, y la cara ovalada luciendo su extraña sonrisa. El aura poderosa.

"No te esperaba tan pronto, Shinji".

Sin dejar de sonreír, se encoje de hombros sin más.

"Hemos tenido noticia de ciertos _acontecimientos _recientes"_._

Urahara asiente de nuevo mientras se inclina hacia delante hasta alcanzar con sus brazos la modesta barandilla que rodea esa parte de la casa, dejando reposar el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.

"Lo imaginaba".

Imitando el movimiento de su compañero, Hirako se sitúa junto a él, apoyando su espalda sobre los barrotes al tiempo que introduce las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón blanco.

"No podremos esperar mucho más, Kisuke. No _debemos_ esperar mucho mas".

Urahara ladea la cabeza con desgana y esboza una mueca.

"Lo se". Hirako lo mira inquisitivamente, intuyendo la idea que le ronda por la cabeza a su amigo y que éste no tarda en expresar. "El chico se merece un descanso, Shinji. Acaba de invertir él solo un proceso completo de hollowficación".

Al chasquear la lengua, el pequeño piercing plateado de Hirako relampaguea en la noche.

"Sabes mejor que nadie que con su esfuerzo _el chico_ apenas ha conseguido retrasar lo inevitable. El hollow no tardará en volver."

Urahara resopla con irritación ante la lógica aplastante de sus palabras, y haciendo un gesto evasivo con la mano para dar a entender que no necesita que nadie le recuerde un pensamiento que le resulta tan molesto, el ex capitán de la Doceava División decide evitar una previsible disputa con el ex capitán de la Quinta División acerca de lo que Kurosaki es o no capaz de hacer, y salta un par de páginas hacia delante en su guión mental de la discusión.

"No querrá unirse a vosotros".

Hirako le mira sorprendido durante unos segundos, examinando el tono rotundo de su voz y el acopio de confianza que irradian sus ojos.

"Me temo que no le va a quedar más opción".

Cambiando ligeramente de postura, Urahara se gira hasta quedar apoyado de costado sobre la balaustrada, sonriendo a medias y pasándose una mano por la rasposa barba.

"Espera a conocerle, Shinji. Te sorprenderá".

Hirako muestra de nuevo su enorme sonrisa.

"Tengo puestas muchas expectativas en él, amigo". Echando los brazos hacia atrás hasta cruzar las manos por debajo de la nuca, finge un bostezo mientras arquea ligeramente la espalda. "Estos cien últimos años me están resultado francamente aburridos".

La risa del tendero resuena alegre y sincera en el pequeño espacio en el que se encuentran, perdiéndose tras un soplo de brisa fresca. _Aburrido_ es la última palabra que él utilizaría para describir un siglo marcado por exilios de toda clase, destierros, traiciones y repentinas conversiones de shinigamis en hollows aquí y allá, pero el humor de Shinji siempre ha sido especialmente peculiar, incluso mucho antes de convertirse en vizard.

"Así que es eso lo que explica ese corte de pelo, el aburrimiento". Las palabras le bailan divertidas en los labios. "Llevaba un rato preguntándomelo".

Hirako frunce ligeramente el ceño y saca la lengua haciendo una mueca.

"Estuve pensando en comprarme un sombrero verde a rayas como el tuyo, pero dos ex capitanes shinigamis exiliados de la Sociedad de Almas llevando el mismo sombrero me parecía una vulgaridad".

Urahara sonríe ampliamente haciendo el amago de llevarse una mano hasta su sombrero, deteniendo el movimiento al darse cuenta de que no lo lleva puesto.

"No creo que nadie fuera capaz de confundirnos".

Esta vez es Hirako el que elabora un gesto desairado con la mano en dirección a su compañero.

"Naturalmente que no. La diferencia de poder entre nosotros es aplastante". Con tranquilidad, vuelve a meter las manos en los bolsillos, como si aquello fuera tan evidente que aclararlo resultara una pérdida de tiempo. "Mi máscara haría temblar de miedo a tu preciosa Benihime".

A Urahara le brillan los ojos de la expectación que le produce pensar en un buen desafío.

"Me encantaría verte probar lo que dices".

Por su parte, Hirako levanta la vista hacia el cielo, pensativo durante un momento.

"Tú procura que Aizen siga con vida cuando aparezcamos en medio de esa guerra vuestra que está a punto de desatarse, y te aseguro que podrás verlo".

Aunque el brusco giro de la conversación le atrapa desprevenido, al ex capitán reconvertido en tendero apenas le sorprende una respuesta como esa. Después de todo, fue Aizen quien les arrastró a todos a aquella posición, y en los momentos difíciles, pensar en una dulce venganza siempre lo hace todo más fácil.

Abrumado por los recuerdos e incapaz de decir nada durante un instante, Urahara se limita a escuchar las palabras del vizard.

"Hasta entonces, todos tenemos que ocuparnos de cosas más importantes". Temiendo lo que está a punto de decir, el ex capitán de la Doceava División tuerce el gesto con fastidio "Y el chico está el primero en la lista de prioridades".

Sintiendo el desagradable cosquilleo que el sentimiento de frustración le produce en el estómago, Urahara se remueve incómodo en su sitio y clava la vista en el suelo.

"Lo se, lo se".

A pesar no estar de acuerdo con él, después de pasar unos minutos viendo a Kisuke dar vueltas sobre sí mismo contrariado, y tras pensarlo con detenimiento para sopesar todas las opciones durante unos minutos más, Hirako decide ceder ante la primera petición del ex capitán, y le promete concederle un margen de tiempo al muchacho.

"Por ahora me limitaré a observarle hasta que vuelvan a aparecer los síntomas".

Urahara lo mira profundamente complacido.

"Te lo agradezco".

Buscando quitarle importancia al asunto, el ex capitán de la Quinta División se encoge de hombros distraídamente.

"No lo hagas. Al final haré lo que sea necesario".

El asentimiento de Urahara da por zanjada la conversación, y sin más, los dos amigos vuelven a guardar silencio, agradecidos por la mutua compañía y recordando, cada uno a su manera, los tiempos en los que sus vidas no pertenecían a mundos tan distintos.

Finalmente Hirako se incorpora sobre la barandilla, desperezándose, y anuncia con voz queda que ya es hora de marcharse.

"Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Shinji". Urahara le sonríe con calidez. "Espero que la próxima vez vuelvas acompañado".

Hirako inclina ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

"Saluda de mi parte a la bella dama Shihoin". Sin aparente esfuerzo, y con un salto meditado y ágil, el vizard vuelve a alcanzar el saliente del tejado por el que llegó, dispuesto a emprender el mismo camino. "Pronto volveremos a vernos, amigo".

Urahara le sonríe por última vez antes de verlo alejarse entre la bruma, y cuando Shinji Hirako desaparece de su vista, la noche comienza a clarear con desgana, anunciando una madrugada cálida, llena de incertidumbre y esperanza.

FIN


End file.
